


You Know How I Feel

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Couple's Tattoos, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, M/M, Power Bottom Zayn, Rimming, complete virgin, some things don't get discussed but then they do so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 78,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It all starts because Liam decides to take some classes at his Aunt's art studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Michael Bublé's Feeling Good.
> 
> Shout outs go to both [Bonnie](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) and [Aaya](http://unwrittenheart.tumblr.com/) for being amazing people and keeping me going without even realizing it…♥

 

 

The first time Liam sees him is at his Aunt’s Grand Opening of her new art gallery.

He’s got raven-colored hair and the brightest eyes, body long and slender, smile framed by a bit of stubble. They’re standing across from each other in a small circle of people, Liam’s Aunt to his left and a co-worker from her art studio to his right, and though everybody’s eyes are on Aunt Cessy, listening to her talk about this great accomplishment, Liam cannot keep his eyes off the raven-haired boy.

There’s a tall, curly-haired lad standing next to him, possibly a little too close for them to be complete strangers, which brings Liam to the conclusion that if this boy’s artwork is showcased here and if he’s been allowed to bring friends to the Grand Opening, that means Aunt Cessy must be very fond of him.

The sparkling pink Champaign is bitter on his tongue, the atmosphere around him alive but quiet. Fancy people are walking around, mainly in pairs, a small table with mini cupcakes and more Champaign glasses near the back of the open, very white building.

It’s all very posh, and even though this isn’t normally Liam’s scene, he loves the few occasions his Aunt will invite him to these things.

The first time had been when she opened her art studio to the public, after expanding it into the next building. It’s now one of the biggest and most successful public art studios in all of London, maybe all of England, and Liam has enrolled in two classes for in the fall, in a few weeks: Photography and Digital Art.

For as long as he can remember, his Aunt has been obsessed with art, and he’s always been fascinated with her work. Liam can’t draw for shit, or paint, or sculpt, or any of those things, but with the two classes in the fall, he’ll be able to use the computer and a camera, things he’s always been good at.

Plus, it’ll help him to not stress so much over his school work, since this is his last year and all.

He’s excited to be able to see his Aunt more often now that he’ll be up at the studio every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. He and Niall go for dinner every Sunday night, but Liam still misses his Aunt.

His Aunt who has her hand on his shoulder and is introducing him now, so maybe he should take his eyes off this beauty sent from the angels themselves and pay more attention.

“… the greatest nephew in the world, I swear.”

Liam blushes, ducking his head and taking a large drink of the nasty pink stuff. It almost makes him cough a little, his eyes glancing up real quick to see that those bright eyes are trained on him, amusement pouring out in waves. It makes him blush harder. “Hi,” he mutters quickly, waving a two-finger salute to the six person group.

“Isn’t he just the charmer?” his Aunt continues with a fond voice. She links her arm though Liam’s, offers him a small wink that only he catches, then looks right over at raven boy. “He’ll be in our photography and digital art classes in the fall.”

The boy’s eyes widen a bit, and he smiles at Liam with a quick nod. “Harry here,” he motions to the curly-haired lad next to him, “will be your photography teacher, then. And Josh will be the other one.”

“Hi,” Harry says, waving. Liam smiles. Harry’s voice is deeper than the others, and Liam still hasn’t caught the other boy’s name.

Also, wait. That means this boy won’t be his teacher—he already knew the boy was a big fan of Aunt Cessy and has been showcasing his art work in her studio, as well as here now. Oh yay.

“Where is Josh, by the way? He said he’d be late, but I didn’t think he’d be this late,” Aunt Cessy voices, and Liam makes a show of looking around the large room with her even though he has no idea who this Josh boy looks like.

“I can call him, if you’d like,” offers Harry, stepping up next to her. Liam notices that all the people in their group has left now, except for him, his Aunt, Harry, and the boy who he has yet to learn the name of.

His cheekbones could cut glass, probably, or maybe Liam is exaggerating, but oh fucking well. This man is beautiful and staring at him with a different sort of amusement that Liam’s never seen before, and he’s never been so attracted to any other male before.

Sure, he finds men attractive, will stare for just a little too long if they have nice eyes or a cute face, but never has any other man made him blush and feel like he wants to pop a boner right here. Not before tonight.

At twenty three years of age, and Liam is still getting a bit squirmy  from this beautiful boy’s eyes on him.

“Liam,” his Aunt calls, shaking him from his bit of mind fog. He looks at her, smiles, and she says, “Josh is here and I want to introduce him to a few people. You’ll be alright, yeah?”

Well, fuck. Way to go. Liam really didn’t need Harry and sexy as fuck boy here to know that he’s not always the best at functioning alone at big, rich people events like this, and now they know, and Liam really wishes they were alone so he could complain to her.

“Cee, I’ll be _fine_. I’m a grown man, for crying out loud.” Her smile grows, and she squeezes his elbow before stepping away.

She says, “I know, just making sure,” and drags Harry away with her.

Liam watches their backs all the way to the other side of the large room, until someone coughs next to him, making him jump a little. Angel in a human body smirks at him. Liam feels himself flush, high on his neck and his cheeks, and he suddenly feels underdressed in these jeans and button up, standing next to this god. He’s only in some tight jeans and a very nice sweater, but, _still_.

When he looks up again, the boy’s eyes lock with his. They really are very beautiful, especially up close, now that they’re standing next to each other instead of across from each other. When the boy speaks, it startles Liam so much he might almost fall over.

He doesn’t, thank the stars.

“Liam, right?” Liam nods, eyes trained anywhere else but sexy man next to him. “Your Aunt talks about you a lot, how much she appreciates you being here for big things like this. It’s still hard to believe someone as young as her could have a twenty three year old nephew.”

Okay, so either he’s flirting with Liam, or trying to win him over so he can date his Aunt, which. _Weird_. Ew, just, no. She’s— _no_.

A waiter walks by holding a tray of some glasses filled with a dark amber liquid, and the sight makes Liam a bit less nervous. Goodbye yucky Champaign, hello whisky or whatever that is. Much, _much_ better. Seeing that gives him the courage to say, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to get to my Aunt’s heart through me.”

The man laughs, and his laugh is beautiful, like bells in Liam’s ear.

Oh god, no. Please, please tell him this is a dream or something. Did he seriously just compare bells to this man’s voice?

Liam is so pathetic.

“If I were straight, that might be the case. She is very beautiful. I’m Zayn, by the way.” Zayn, a perfect name for a perfect face, Liam thinks. He nearly chokes on his own tongue when Zayn’s eyebrow raises and Liam realizes he’s been staring for too long.

Also… _If he were straight_? He’s not?!

Looking away quickly, he tries to catch sight of another waiter or waitress with that blessed alcohol that he is sad to say he never resorts to, but would like to now. “Nice to meet you, Zayn. My Aunt’s never talked about you before, but then again, she doesn’t talk about a lot of the artists she takes under her wing.”

Zayn snorts, drinking the last of his own Champaign, before taking Liam’s glass and setting them on the nearest table. Liam’s fingers are still zinging from where Zayn’s had touched them, and really, he’s starting to get a bit pathetic. He’s never gotten like this around anyone, and if Niall were here right now, he probably would’ve already slapped Liam for how pathetic he’s being.

“Let’s not think of it as her ‘taking me under her wing’” continues Zayn, coming back to stand right with Liam, like before. He’s about the same height, and Liam wants to kiss those naturally pouty lips. Shit. “Let’s think of it as… Cee-Cee teaching me how to not be so shy about showing my work to the world.”

“That’s a mouthful, though, isn’t it?”

Liam would like to formally retire to his bedroom for the rest of his life, please and thank you. God, he’s so stupid. _Stop being so stupid, Liam!_ , a voice akin to Niall’s yells in his head, _pull yourself together!_

But, Zayn only smirks, eyes filling with even more amusement and mirth. “Sure is, innit?” and his voice sounds teasing, and Liam can feel himself heating up again. “But,” he shrugs,  “I’m used to it by now.”

The look on his face has realization running through Liam’s mind, and he coughs, his chest feeling too tight at the moment. When Zayn starts clapping him on the back, his other hand settling on Liam’s shoulder, Liam almost jerks away from the touch, because, well.

_Fuck_.

Seriously, fuck Liam, fuck Zayn, fuck life, okay. And no, don’t anybody dare go making a certain joke that he knows would have been made if Niall had been in his mind.

Looking up, Liam’s eyes lock with Zayn’s, and they stare in silence for the longest seven seconds of his life. Yes, he counted, whatever. Then, Zayn’s name is being called from across the gallery, and they both look away at the same time.

Holy shit, that was the most intense moment Liam has ever experienced.

“You okay?” Liam nods, and the knowing smile grows wider on Zayn’s face before he takes a step back—when did they get so close?!—and waves a little. “By then. I guess we’ll be seeing more of each other in a few weeks, yeah?”

Because he’s afraid he might drag Zayn into a heated kiss right now, damnit, Liam only nods and waves back. Zayn’s chuckling quietly too himself as he walks away, and Liam can’t help it, really, the way he watches Zayn sashay his hips around while walking away like he owns the place.

He might as well, what with the way almost half the pieces here are his own—from mostly paintings, to a few sculptures. Next to Aunt Cessy, of course.

Liam needs some sleep, and maybe some beer, and a lot of pictures of wrinkly dogs to will his semi away. What he doesn’t need, is Zayn to be smirking at him from across the hall.

_Let it go_ , he tells himself, and he’s smiling more from the movie reference than he is from the way he feels almost giddy because Zayn just winked at him not two seconds ago.

 

-

 

Liam gets home that night with two Champaign glasses and three whisky shots under his belt, and he’s feeling a little more than tipsy. It had helped with talking to the older strangers, about the art and anything else really.

But now, Liam feels more than a comfortable with being in front of people, which is why when he does get back, he doesn’t even care that Niall’s there at his desk before he starts stripping.

“Whoa there, tiger,” the blond calls, leaving his open laptop behind to steady a hand on a staggering Liam.

“Shove off,” Liam mutters with no real venom behind the words. Niall should already know he’s been drinking, from the smells mostly, and Liam really does not need help getting himself dressed. He doesn’t because he’s a grown man, just like he’d told his Aunt earlier this evening.

Niall chuckles, gripping Liam’s shoulder tighter to keep him steady while Liam kicks his bottoms off. He doesn’t stop until he’s completely naked save for his briefs, which is more naked than he’s ever been around anyone before. But who cares, right? Niall’s his best friend, has been since sixth form, so it’s not like Niall’s going to make fun of his body or try and get with him or anything.

Maybe Liam should drink some water and sit down for a little bit. He says as much, after stumbling a bit more over nothing but thin air. Niall agrees easily, still chuckling as he helps Liam over to his bed. Niall’s bed? One of the beds in the room. They’ve both got the same fleece blankets so he can’t really tell.

Without meaning to, while Niall is gone, Liam’s mind wanders off to Zayn.

They’d talked two more times besides the first during the event. The first, Liam was about to turn down the offer to go to the bar next door from his Aunt, when Zayn had jumped in and insisted he come. The second was when Liam was about to pay off his tab, which was only the three whisky shots so it wasn’t even that much, when Zayn had jumped in, yet again, and handed a card across to the bartender.

The second time, Zayn’s hand was pressed to the small of Liam’s back. Liam blames it on him being so clumsy while under the influence, though from the way Zayn’s eyes had shined, he couldn’t help but to think if it meant more. His whole body was on fire because of Zayn’s hand, still is, even. That’s partially why he stripped with no care.

Oh god, he hopes it means more, because that would be really embarrassing if Zayn was just holding him steady and paying the tab to be nice, and not because he has an interest in Liam.

“You still awake there?” comes Niall’s voice from in the doorway. The glasses must all be dirty (no thanks to Niall) because he comes walking back in bearing a water bottle.

That means Liam will have to do the dishes in the morning, even though it’s Niall’s turn, and that won’t be fun, considering he’ll probably have a massive headache. “I am, yeah. Just thinking, is all.”

He takes the bottle happily, and after downing the whole thing in one go, he doesn’t feel as hot anymore, nor does he feel like falling dead on the bed. Haha, that rhymed. Liam seriously needs some sleep.

“Thinking about what?” Niall asks, and, oh yeah, right. Niall’s still here; he’s sitting right next to Liam actually, expression a little less amused and a little more concerned. The amusement is still noticeable, though, and Liam kind of wants to hit him.

Instead, he grabs Niall by the shoulders and pulls him in for a hug/cuddle… thing, sitting up on the bed. It’s a little awkward, but it helps Liam’s rushing mind to calm down a bit. It’s nice, too, because he hasn’t had a proper cuddle in a long time. This isn’t even a proper cuddle, but it is his best friend whom he loves.

Not like that, but.

Oh fuck, Liam seriously needs sleep. Why is he even awake still? Fuck if he knows.

By now Niall is full on cackling, like, his witch cackle that Liam hasn’t heard in such a long time because they haven’t had much time to do anything fun. Even Niall’s birthday, which was ten days ago, they stayed in and had pizza and Niall opened his present and that’s it. Nothing too spectacular.

It’s nice, hearing this laugh.

That is, until Liam realizes he’s been rambling on and on about _the sexiest man alive, I swear Ni. Zayn will be the death of me!_

So he pushes Niall away, saying, “Fuck you,” without really meaning it, and watches as Niall falls back on the bed in hysterics.

After a few long moments, Liam feels bad that he pushed Niall away (stupid alcohol) so he lays back too and curls around his Irish brother. “Don’t laugh at me,” he whines, digging a nail into Niall’s skin right below his nipple, because even though he’s cuddling the boy right now, he still knows how to defend himself. “I swear, he’s so beautiful. _Please_ don’t laugh!”

“Alright, alright,” Niall wheezes out, finally calming down from his fit. Liam frowns and pinches Niall’s nipple, but hugs him tighter right after. Sue him for being a loving friend while also hating Niall a little.

He could never hate Niall, actually. He just strongly dislikes the boy sometimes.

Niall pushes his hand away but holds him closer. “This is why you’re always the designated driver,” he says, pushing his fingers through Liam’s hair. “Now, what did you say his name was?”

“Zayn.”

“Zayn,” Niall tries the name out, saying it in different accents and making Liam laugh. Only a little, though, because he’s tired and his stomach hurts a little. “Will I be meeting him anytime soon?”

Liam frowns again. “Why would you be meeting him? Unless you enroll in some classes or visit me every time I go to the studio.”

“You didn’t get his number? Oh Liam! This is why you’re still a virgin!”

Liam pushes Niall away, feeling himself blush down to his toes, and up to his hairline. “Piss off,” he mutters, burrowing under the covers. This might be Niall’s bed, but he doesn’t really care right now. He’s comfortable and it’s warm under here and Niall is being an arse. “You’re a virgin too.”

“I never said it was a bad thing.” Niall doesn’t sound anything less than normal, like Liam pushing him off the bed didn’t jostle him at all. Liam hears as Niall shuts his laptop down, then burrows under the covers in the other bed.

The pillow smells like Niall’s shampoo. This must be Niall’s bed, then, unless Niall switched their pillows randomly.

“You just never know how to make a move, or at least get a number,” Niall voices, a lot more sleepily than he had sounded before.

Liam yawns, five seconds away from sleep, but he says, “And yet you have twenty different numbers from twenty different boys and girls, and you’ve still never… yeah.”

“You’re still so shy about sex, Liam? What is wrong with you? We’re both twenty three, you can say sex.”

Liam throws the extra pillow across the room, and he’s surprised that it actually landed on Niall. “Whatever.”

“Just because I’ve never stuck it in before doesn’t mean I haven’t done other stuff either. Boys and girls alike. Do you even know how good fingers feel? Oh my god, you want to get with another man and you’re twenty three and you’ve never even had fingers before!” Niall spirals out of control. Liam has a feeling he’s had a little to drink tonight too.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll kick you out!” Liam groans. He doesn’t even want to think about that right now, considering he’s still trying to will a semi away and he’s in Niall’s bed so he can’t get off right now.

Niall laughs, and if this weren’t the last pillow that his head is on, Liam would’ve thrown it too, by now. Why can’t sleep just come already?

 

-

 

Liam has a headache in the morning, but Niall doesn’t give him anymore shit so the morning isn’t as bad as he’d though it would be.

He still can’t get Zayn out of his head, though.

 

-

 

The second time he sees him is much different from the first.

It’s a couple weeks later that Liam’s just stopped by the studio to drop of the last payment for the classes, and as he’s handing the envelope to Aunt Cessy when Zayn steps quietly into the room. It’s a sectioned off part of the attic, actually, that Aunt Cessy uses as her own personal studio and office, and this is the first time he’s been in here while someone else was allowed to just come in unannounced.

Zayn must really be one of her favorites.

“Zayn, baby!” she calls after spotting him out of the corner of her eye. She goes back to counting the money—half of his recent check from the pizza shop a block down from his dorm.

With no more acknowledgement on her part, Liam turns to face Zayn better, and offers him a smile. Even though he’s got an apron hanging from his neck, his arms and shirt, and even some parts of his sweats, are all covered in different splotches of paint. Liam wants to wipe off the orange from Zayn’s forehead.

“Cee Cee, hey,” Zayn greets back, going over to one of her shelves and picking up one of her mugs full of paintbrushes. Liam would be smacked on the hand if he touched any of her tools. “And hello to you too, Liam.”

Liam startles, but only a little bit, because Zayn is facing away which means he doesn’t see Zayn’s pretty eyes. Does that make sense? Liam can’t tell anymore. It’s only been two weeks since the Grand Opening—two weeks of agonizing teasing from Niall because _you’re in love! my baby’s growing up! Oh my god!_ —and Liam already feels like this might be a problem, one way or another.

“Hi,” he greets back, after Zayn turns back around, a small handful of brushes he’d stolen poking out of the pouch in his apron.

Aunt Cessy turns around, finished with putting the last of Liam’s payment away, and her eyes narrow on the paintbrushes in Zayn’s apron. “You’re giving those back,” she states. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some things to go do real quick. You’re in between classes, right?”

“Yes ma’am,” answers Zayn brightly, flicking Liam a quick smile. “What can I do f’you.”

Liam feels higher than the empire state building, okay.

“Well, I’m going down the street real quick, so keep everybody out of here, and keep your eyes on Liam.” She turns and smirks at him; Liam wants to frown. “Don’t let his grabby hands all over my paints, yeah?”

“Sure thing,” Zayn is able to answer before she leaves the room.

Liam rolls his eyes and flops down on her desk chair, groaning quietly into his hands. When Zayn speaks, he sounds much closer than before, and Liam jumps as he looks up to see the brown-eyed boy staring down at him right next to the chair. “Grabby hands, huh?”

Liam wants to punch himself, then the wall, then maybe himself again, because this is not how he’d expected his second meeting with Zayn to go. Will his Aunt embarrass him every time she’s in the same room with him and Zayn?

Instead of going along with the potential innuendo that Zayn had been trying to get at, Liam explains what she had really meant by that. “When I was younger, like, young child ages, I was always getting into her expensive paints and making my own art on the walls.”

Zayn’s expression changes to something close to fond, maybe, smile big and eyes wide. “Really? Sounds like me, a bit. I’d get paint everywhere when I was a child.”

Liam can feel himself smiling, and he’s trying to not imagine Zayn in child form, paint everywhere, maybe even giggling a bit whenever his mum would see the messes. No, definitely not helping in any way at all. He says, “Aunt Cee always got so mad. I know not to mess with anything of hers anymore.”

Zayn tilts his head a little, eyeing Liam with curiosity in his eyes. It has Liam squirming and pushing himself up from the chair, stretching a bit, startling when Zayn asks, “I was gonna ask if you wanted to come see my latest painting I’ve been working on but…”

Oh fuck. Oh shit titty fuckers. Please let this not be happening? Pretty, pretty please? Liam doesn’t know if he can handle being alone with Zayn anymore than he already has been.

He’d better get back anyways, or he’ll be late to work at the pizza pub. He says as much, regretting it as soon as he sees Zayn’s smile turn into a frown.

“Right, yeah,” Zayn says, half turning away and glancing at the door.

“Maybe next time?” Because Liam can’t stand that look on Zayn’s face. What even? This is only their second time meeting, and already Liam feels as if he would say yes to Zayn for whatever. “I really should be going, though,” he adds, hoping Zayn won’t be too upset.

And why is Zayn upset that he’s leaving? Shouldn’t he be glad that boring old Liam will be out of his space so he can work on his painting? Nothing makes sense anymore.

Zayn punches Liam’s arm lightly, playfully, smiling a faint smile that has Liam regretting all of his life decisions. He says, “Maybe next time, yeah,” which has Liam smiling and nudging Zayn’s arm with his elbow before turning to leave.

“Tell my Aunt I’ll see her on Sunday, please?” Zayn looks confused for a few moments, so Liam elaborates, hand on the door handle. “She always has me and Niall over for Sunday dinners.”

“I see. Well, it was nice seeing you again, Liam.” Zayn waves, and Liam waves, and then he dashes out of the room because anymore alone time with that god of a man and he would’ve been dead meat.

Most likely. Liam can’t see his Aunt being very approving of him going crazy over one of her prize students and teachers. He actually wouldn’t know, but if there is a chance of her not approving… well, that would suck.

Niall texts him, asking if he saw Zayn at the studio. Liam refuses to answer because he knows Niall will only give him shit and he really doesn’t need to walk into work all pissed off like.

 

-

 

There’s this guy that Liam works with and he really doesn’t like him. Liam’s been at the pizza parlor for four hours now and he already wants to go home because of Jared.

Don’t get Liam wrong, he normally likes working here, mainly because it’s pizza—and who doesn’t like pizza, seriously—and also because the people who come in here are always super nice. There are a lot of kids from uni, but also all kinds of people, all kinds of ages.

He mostly works the front counter which he’s happy about because he loves serving people and making them happy when he hands the pizza over. But tonight, they have a girl in her first year of uni training at the front counter, so Liam is stuck in the back at the finishing table. He wouldn’t mind as much, if it weren’t for Jared who is the baker.

The guy has country music playing through the radio and he’s dancing, and it’s really starting to annoy Liam. Just like his super short blond hair and how lazy he is unless there’s a game on. He’s a ManU fan, but he doesn’t know shit about football, he’s—Liam really hates calling him this—but he’s kind of dumb, and he’s always putting the others who work there down and pointing out their flaws.

Secretly Liam thinks that’s because the guy has a small penis and that’s why he’s always bullying others, though Liam knows nothing about the guys body besides it has the fakest tan and the most obnoxiously large muscles.

Liam really hopes he’ll make it through the rest of the evening, or at least the next two hours. By the time he gets home, he’ll have barely any time to work at least a little on his first article for the school’s website, before Niall will end up dragging him to watch a movie or something.

The upside about working in the back today is that he has more time to think. Normally, he’ll be distracted my customers and cleaning the front most of the time, but now, it’s easy to let his mind wander off to other things while taking the pans of dough from Jared and spreading the sauce and toppings on top.

Other things like how his first article and his first major assignment is about the art department and how Aunt Cessy has donated quite a bit of supplies to the program here. He wasn’t at all surprised, since the university knows he’s Cessy’s nephew, but he was surprised when he was told he had to interview her and some of her teachers from the studio.

He finished interviewing her and one of the other people who work at the studio a few days ago. Deep down Liam knows he wanted it to be Zayn, but at the same time, he was hoping it’ll be Harry or Josh or someone else because he didn’t know if he could handle anymore alone time with that god of a man.

Zayn is just so beautiful, more so than any female he’s ever been attracted to. Liam has already gotten off twice just with Zayn’s face flashing through his brain, and he always feels super guilty after. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s going to survive a whole semester of going to the studio three times a week while knowing that Zayn will be in the same building.

When there’s a particularly large order put in, Liam focuses more on the pizza than beautiful bone structure and soft hair.

 

-

 

That night at Aunt Cessy’s house, she makes her special spaghetti and she only joins in on teasing Liam about his crush on Zayn for a few minutes.

 

-

 

“You’re sure this is the one?”

Liam turns the Nikon over in his hands a few times, holding it up to his face to make sure it’s the right fit. “Yeah,” he answers Niall while looking over the top of the camera at the Irish man. “Definitely. Now let’s hurry and buy it. I don’t want to be late on the first day.”

Niall rolls his eyes but it’s with fondness, and they both turn to the sales lady with pointed looks. “My boyfriend here would like this one.”

Liam elbows Niall and says to the lady, “I’m not his boyfriend. Ugh.”

The lady chuckles but she takes the camera back and sets it on the stand, saying she’ll go check in the back.

After she’s out of earshot, Niall turns back to Liam and complains, “Why won’t you ever go along with things?”

“Because,” Liam rolls his eyes. He smiles at the teenagers that are eyeing him and Niall while walking by, then says, “I wouldn’t date you if you were the last man on earth. Not after seeing you devour those cupcakes every year.”

“Oh fuck off, I’m sexy.”

Liam pats his shoulder and turns back to the sales lady who is holding a largish box. There’s a picture of the camera on the outside, and though Liam will be paying Niall back for weeks, he’s doesn’t regret asking for help with buying this three hundred pound camera. It’s beautiful and he will feel better walking into class with his own camera.

After they pay, Liam leads the way out of the store. He isn’t surprised when Niall runs off to the smoothie shop next door, so he keeps towards the car, waiting for Niall. In the car, Liam carefully opens the box and takes apart all the protective Styrofoam around the device. It’s sleek and black and perfect and the first things he takes a picture of are the new comics he just got in the mail from MARVEL just two days ago.

Niall calls him a dork when he sees the picture, but there’s no real venom behind the words and he’s nice enough to hold the camera in his lap carefully while Liam drives to the studio. Liam has ten minutes to make it inside when they get there.

He takes his camera from Niall’s lap before Niall has any more of a chance to spill his smoothie on it and quickly gets out. He can see Aunt Cessy’s car and he’s excited to see her. Last Sunday dinner had been fun, besides the teasing, and Liam is excited to see her again.

There’s a few other’s standing in the small lobby, but instead of stopping to say hi like he normally would, Liam follows the sound of his Aunt’s voice down one of the hallways, to find her standing in the doorway of one of the classrooms. “Cee,” he greets, draping an arm over her shoulder.

Looking up, she smiles and hugs back. “Liam! Hello. I was just about to call to make sure you were coming.”

“Of course I’m coming. I even brought my own camera.” He holds the brand new, shiny black thing up, but before Aunt Cessy can reply, there’s a whistle behind him, and both he and his Aunt turn to see the curly haired lad that will be his teacher.

“That’s a nice camera,” Harry comments, and Liam doesn’t complain when he takes it right out of his hands. Harry is the photography teacher so Liam isn’t worried about it being dropped or anything. “Brand new too, huh? Still has the stickers on the bottom.”

Liam didn’t even know there were stickers on the bottom, but after Harry turns the bottom up he sees them. “Just got it today.” He shrugs and takes it back. “Wanted my own for the class.”

“Well this one is perfect. Did it come with the connection cord too?”

“Yeah, it did. That’ll be good for Josh’s class, right?” Liam says.

“You two go to class,” Aunt Cessy says fondly, pushing the two. Liam has to steady Harry with a hand on his shoulder.

Harry steadies, says, “Thanks. And yeah. Josh’ll be happy about that. His always gets stolen,” while they start down the hall. Liam has no idea where the classroom is so he follows Harry, back down to the lobby and up the stairs to the second floor.

“I’ll have to make sure not to lend mine to anybody then,” replies Liam as they stop in the doorway of a large painting room. There are easels set around in a circle, the typical bowl of fruit that most painting classes start out with in the middle. Liam is confused as to why Harry stopped here; this definitely isn’t his classroom.

It’s not until Harry says, “Hey Z, how’s it goin’,” that Liam realizes this is Zayn’s class and that the beautiful man is standing off to the side, near the door.

A few students glance over quickly as Zayn starts to make his way over. Liam smiles shyly at him, clutching the camera to his chest. “Great, so far. No dicks in my class this time… Hey Liam,” he greets.

Liam feels his stomach flip twenty times before he’s able to smile back, waving the hand that’s holding his camera a little. He’ll have to think of a name for it and soon because ‘camera’ is getting a little old already. Maybe he can ask Harry for some help in that; Harry seems like the kind to name anything and everything he can, in a cute way.

“That’s good,” replies Harry. He gestures to Liam, and continues, “As long as Liam here doesn’t turn out to be a dick my class will be alright too.”

“I don’t think you’ll have any trouble with Liam,” Zayn says back, and the way he’s smiling at Liam has Liam blushing and wishing he had a better way of hiding it. Even with his tan he can’t hide a blush, damnit, and that really sucks. “Besides being late and all.”

Eyes going wide, Liam turns to Harry a little panicked, asks, “Is that why you were down on the first floor? Oh shit, I’m sorry I was late.”

“It’s okay,” Harry laughs a little, nudging him. “Only by a couple of minutes, really. I’m not upset or anything, promise.”

Liam still feels bad. How could he be late for his very first class? He swears to himself he’ll be early for Josh’s class on Wednesday, and for Harry’s class again on Saturday, then says, “Still…”

“Liam, you could show up with five minutes left of class and Harry would still be happy to see you.” Liam bites his lip a little nervously as he glances back and forth between the Angel and the curly haired lad. Harry shrugs with a simple smile, while Zayn says, “Seriously. As long as you show up, Harry doesn’t care. He’s glad to see any of his students,” and Liam catches the way his voices has lowered a little, a bit more scratchy now than before.

“Alright, well… I was only late today because I was buying this.” Liam waves the camera around a little. He’s still upset because he’s never been late to anything in his life, and no, that doesn’t mean he’s an overachiever. It just means that Liam has never been late to anything. He doesn’t always try to make it on time, it just happens.

“Liam, seriously. It’s no big deal, yeah?” Harry puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder and shakes it a bit, before dropping it to his side and taking a few steps back down the hall. “You’ll know which classroom it is when you see it, ‘kay?”

Confused, Liam turns back to see Zayn is standing closer than before, but he’s turned away and looking at one of the student’s easels. “When you’re mixing colors, Tracy, start with a lot of the lighter color, and slowly add little by little of the darker color. You get the color you’re looking for easier, and there’s less of a chance of going too dark. That goes for the whole class too.”

The blond on this side of the circle, smiles up at Zayn with a quiet, “Thank you.” Her eyes linger on Liam a little, which has Liam shuffling a little, before she looks back down at her paint pallet. There are a few more murmurs from the rest of the people in here.

Now Liam is a little more uncomfortable because he still doesn’t know why Harry left him here instead of bringing him back to the class. It’s a bit unnerving, but so is how close Zayn actually is when he faces Liam again. With how quiet the room is, Liam can almost hear the way Zayn breaths in and breaths out, quiet a calm, eyes searching Liam’s face for something unknown at the moment.

Right now would be the perfect time to ask, so he does. “Why did Harry leave me here?”

The faint smile on Zayn’s face breaks, and his expression turns serious as he takes a small step back. “Oh, right,” he says blankly. The way he scratches the inside of his elbow as he turns back to the class is cute, but him turning back to the class is a little upsetting. “I don’t know actually. But you’d better go find him. I’ve got to get back to work.”

Liam watches as Zayn walks away, and he feels something drop in his stomach. What did he do? Never in the three times that Liam has been alone with Zayn has the man cut off their conversation like that and just walked away. It kind of hurts. Does he really turn people off that much?

He frowns a little to himself before slowly sulking out of the room and down the hall. Just like Harry had said, Liam doesn’t miss the room. There are double doors open and leading into it with Harry standing right at the front, hands stretched out wide and gesturing towards another man right next to him.

As Liam makes his way inside, the other man becomes more visible, arms crossed and eyes rolling fondly at Harry. Harry is talking about some kind of camera angle or something, though Liam can’t be too sure. Not when the blue eyed man is staring at him curiously.

Liam sits in the closest chair, but he doesn’t escape being seen by Harry, who smiles and waves at him. He says, “Hey Liam, thanks for joining,” cheerfully, and he sounds honestly sincere about it, rather than sarcastic like most of his teachers would be.

“This is Liam?” the blue eyed boy asks. The whole class of seven people, including Harry and whoever that is next to him, is staring at Liam now, and he blushes. The curious look the man is giving him soon turns surprised. “Sick tattoo mate.”

Liam glances down at the arrows on his forearm. “Thanks,” he says.

“I—”

“ _Alright_ , Louis, come on. I have a class to teach so stand still. You two can talk after class.” After that, Louis is quiet while Harry goes on about different camera angles and all that boring jazz, but he steals a few glances in Liam’s direction.

Liam has a feeling he won’t be able to go straight home afterwards, but oh well. This Louis guy has a few interesting tattoos himself. Liam wouldn’t mind being able to actually meet him.

There’s a red headed girl next to him that smiles. The underside of her hair is neon blue and she’s got a stud in her nose, as well as a small neck tattoo and earrings all up her ear. Liam smiles back and turns his attention back to Harry and Louis up at the front, hoping he’ll be able to keep Zayn out of his mind for the remainder of class.

 

-

 

After making the whole class memorize names of the different camera angles, Harry announces they’ll be going outside to the park out back to start taking their first few pictures. “Getting used to your cameras,” he’d put it.

Liam is crouching in front of those bicycle things that people lock their bikes to. He’s never been a bicycle fan so he doesn’t actually know what they’re called, but this one is super old and has been taken over by weeds and vines. It’s the perfect third picture opportunity, after the picture of his MARVEL comics and the selfie Niall took earlier in the car.

The second picture he takes is of a couple of his classmates lingering by the small swing set. Then, he takes a picture of some pedestrians on the sidewalk that runs by the park and in front of the studio.

They all look like they were taken by professionals, besides the first two. That’s probably only because the camera is so nice, doing all the work and whatnot.

By the time Liam finally has ten pictures, Harry and Louis are calling everybody back inside. Liam should probably buy a card so he has more space on the camera. Maybe he’ll buy two, one for class, and one for outside of class.

“Don’t forget to bring your own connecting cords if you’ll be in Josh’s class anytime. He’s very strict on that,” Harry says to nobody in particular while the class is picking up. There are a few other students with their own cameras, but they have big padded bags for them. That’s another thing Liam should probably buy.

Just as Liam is about to walk out of the classroom, Louis sidles up next to him and asks, “How are you liking it so far?”

Liam eyes him for a second, before asking in return, “You guys aren’t giving me special treatment just because Cee is my aunt, right?”

“Cessy told us to treat you like everybody else here,” Louis says.

“I just think you’re a cool person to be around, is all,” calls Harry from the front of the room. He’s staring down at a tablet in his hands, and Liam has no idea how he heard from that far away.

“Oh.” He feels himself blush again, thumbs twiddling over the random buttons of his camera. “Thanks, I guess. You guys are pretty cool too.”

They’re the only ones left in the classroom by now. He has two hours to walk home and get ready for the gym.

It’s where he goes every Monday after noon. Niall has never understood, but Liam likes it. Working out helps him to stay in shape, because if he didn’t, he’d be sitting around on his laptop all day being lazy and eating too much junk food. He doesn’t have a high metabolism like Niall does, so he can’t eat junk food and laze around all day like the Irish man.

“Thanks,” Harry says. He’s standing by Louis now, and Liam allows it when Harry takes his camera, yet again, turning it on.

“What was it like growing up with Cee Cee as your aunt?” Louis asks randomly, looking over Harry’s shoulder at the screen. “She’s pretty crazy sometimes.”

“You’re crazy too,” Harry comments, not looking up from the camera. Liam is starting to think that Harry is more aware of his surroundings than he had thought, which is pretty weird considering Harry tripped and almost fell at least five different times when they were all outside.

“She says I annoyed the hell out of her…”

Liam watches as Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, chin hooking over his shoulder. He’d had a few suspicions from earlier when they were outside, from how Louis and Harry were always near each other no matter what, how they always went back to each other if they walked away too much, how Louis would always give Harry a big hug whenever Harry would trip and almost fall.

They really would make quite a cute couple. Liam hopes they’re together. “Are you two together?”

The moment it’s out of his mouth, he winces and regrets asking. What if they’re just super close friends and they’re straight? What if Liam is freaking out too much like he always does?

“Yeah,” Louis answers quietly. They’re both smiling, staring down at the camera, and Liam knows it doesn’t take this long to look through all ten pictures.

Liam hums. “You guys are cute… Why didn’t you go to the opening in September?”

Louis looks up from the camera, smile less private now, as he says, “I had a match to be at. The kids need their coach.”

“You coach footie? That’s awesome. My roommate Niall is a huge footie fanatic.”

“Only as a small side job. I don’t even get paid for it. Well, I do, but I put it all in the team’s funding account...” Then, with one eyebrow raised, Louis looks a bit hesitant while he asks, “What team?”

Liam knows this could be a bit bad, so he’s careful when he says, “Arsenal… But I’m a ManU fan myself.”

“Good lad. Don’t think Lou would allow you to be in my class anymore otherwise,” Harry finally speaks up. He holds the camera up, the picture of the pedestrians on the sidewalk on the screen, and comments, “I really like this one.” Then, after a few more seconds, “Have you named your camera yet?”

“I haven’t, actually. I was going to ask you or Cee for suggestions.”

“I could help you with that,” Louis says, still looking down at the camera, but before Liam or Harry can reply, he snatches up the camera. “Holy fuck, is that the original Ironman? You know who would love this?”

“Aye.”

Liam looks up from the picture of his MARVEL comics. There’s beautiful Zayn, a streak of purple paint on his neck, fingers all colorful, eyes bright. Liam thinks back to what happened earlier as Zayn’s eyes settle on him, but Zayn only smiles and sidles up right next to Liam.

“Zayn, love! Look what Liam has!” Louis thrusts the camera into Zayn’s hands, and Liam would be worried but he soon realizes that the paint on Zayn’s fingers are dry.

“I’m gonna go find Cessy,” Harry states, pecking Louis on the cheek real quick. They’re so cute. “No interest in comics right now.”

“You’re no fun!” Louis calls out after him. Then he looks right at Liam and asks, “Superman or Batman then? And please don’t upset me like you almost did with footie.”

Zayn interrupts, slight frown on his face pointed towards Louis. “Superman and Batman are DC, not MARVEL.”

“Yeah, I know. Whatever.” Louis answers. He waves a hand in Zayn’s direction a bit, says,” Which one Liam?”

Liam answers, “Batman, duh,” and he’s not ruffled at all when Louis gasps and stomps out of the room. “I’m guessing he’s Superman then?”

Zayn rolls his eyes, and Liam realizes that they’ve been left alone… again. What the actual fuck is the universe doing? She better be having fun with herself, throwing Liam in these situations like this and expecting him to be fine.

“You have no idea, mate. He’s been some sort of Superman for Halloween for the past ten years. Last year he was a footie player on Superman’s team. He got a jersey all blue and red and everything. It gets annoying sometimes.”

Liam will have to catch Louis sometime and ask why he thinks Superman is so much better than Batman. He has a feeling it’ll be a lot like arguing with Louis as to why he thinks ManU is better than Arsenal. He’ll leave that to Niall. “What about you? Are you partial to either?”

Zayn hands his camera back carefully. There isn’t a paint splotch or chip on the shiny black surface, which Liam is happy about. He doesn’t think he’d care too much if Zayn did get paint on it, though, and that’s a big problem right there.

“I’m more into The Avengers, actually. I like Batman and Superman equally, but Thor is my favorite. I actually have a few sketchbooks dedicated to The Avengers.” Zayn is smiling so hard now that Liam smiles too. His just so beautiful, it takes Liam off guard every time he smiles like that.

“Really? Chris Hemsworth is such a great actor,” he says, because that’s freaking awesome. Liam would love to see Zayn’s sketches. He doesn’t think he’s friends enough with Zayn to warrant the right too, though. “My favorite is Ironman.”

“Zayn! Come on, your next class starts here soon. Stop flirting with my nephew and get to work!”

Liam blushes as he looks up to see Aunt Cessy walking out of the room. Zayn’s not flirting. Why would he flirt with Liam? He wouldn’t, right.

“I guess I’d better get back then,” mumbles Zayn. “But hey, when’s the next time you’re coming around? I have a sketchbook dedicated to Batman and one for Ironman. I can bring them, if you’d like.”

Liam’s eyes go wide. Did he really just offer to show Liam his sketches? Fuck yes, please. Liam will take that offer gladly. “I’ll be here on Wednesday. God, that would be wonderful.”

Zayn smiles again, one of his big smiles, and Liam nearly faints. “Definitely… I’d better go now though.”

“Right, yeah,” Liam looks down at his camera to turn it off. He smiles when Zayn squeezes his elbow, then waits until Zayn’s footsteps become silent down the hall.

There’s nothing Liam would rather do than to run after Zayn down the hall and kiss him, or talk about comics with him, or ask him out on a date. But, he does have to get home so he can have time to shower and eat a snack before heading to the gym.

 

-

 

There’s a moment where Liam wakes himself up with his extra pillow between his hips and the bed, his cock uncomfortably hard and leaking against the not so soft fabric of the pillow. He hasn’t bothered to put a pillowcase back on it since he’d washed his bedding last Thursday or whenever that was, so it’s much more uncomfortable than the other times he’s woken up like this.

It’s only happened twice before, the first time when he was fifteen and still figuring things out, the second time Freshman year when this cute girl that sat next to him in the maths class all Freshman are required to take had flirted with him all the whole semester. On the day of the last class, right before winter break, she’d pushed him right up against the brick wall outside and kissed him furiously.

She was the second person he’s ever kissed, the first being the first and only girlfriend he’s ever had back in high school, but after she’d offered to take him back to her dorm room, he’d freaked out and ran off. That night he’d woken up in a position very similar to this one, but Niall had been awake then and had made fun of him for ages afterwards.

Now, though, Liam can hear Niall’s deep breathing, almost snoring, so he deems it safe enough to sneak out of bed and to the loo. The problem is that when Liam rolls over onto his back, he sees the mess he’s made on his pillow already. There’s no way he’ll be able to hide that from Niall, not when he literally just washed his pillows five days ago.

The big problem is that Liam doesn’t think he can wait until he gets to the loo. Especially when he remembers what he’d been dreaming about.

Stupid Zayn and his stupidly gorgeous face and stupidly gorgeous mouth wrapped around…

It didn’t even happen and it felt so real, so much that Liam can still imagine the feeling, even though it was a dream, and he’s got a hand around himself before he even registers what he’s doing. Niall’s asleep in his own bed, not even ten feet away, so Liam clamps a wrist over his mouth as he starts moving his hand for real.

He can’t help but to think about Zayn’s pretty eyes, how they had shined from taking Liam down so far in the first go, how pink his lips had looked, how the front of his boxers were tight and bulging.

It doesn’t take long, probably because he was already so close which is what had woke him up. Plus, it’s been a while since he’s gotten off, probably since the night after he first met Zayn, so after a few quick flicks of his wrist and his thumb teasing over the head, Liam is groaning as quietly as he can into his wrist, spilling into the palm of his hand to make sure he doesn’t make too much of a mess.

Fucking bloody hell, Liam needs to get a hold of himself, and no, not in that way, not again tonight anyways. He’s only talked to Zayn a total of four times now and he’s already having wet dreams about him.

At least he’d known that girl for a whole semester before waking up thinking about her like that.

He doesn’t know where Josh’s classroom is, but he’s hoping it’s not as close to Zayn’s like Harry’s had been yesterday. Then there will be less of a chance of Liam seeing Zayn and giving his mind more reason to go off into that crazy jungle like it just did.

If that means not seeing Zayn at all, then so be it. It’s not like Zayn would want to see him anyways, he’s just being nice like Harry and Louis have been. There’s no way Zayn likes plain old Liam, writer/editor of the uni’s website, Liam who has .05% creativity in him, who likes Zayn so much already it’s probably unsafe.

Liam is quick to clean himself up with some tissues from his bedside table, hoping that they landed in the waste bin. The faint moonlight from the window is splashed over the wall so Liam had thrown the soiled tissues in what he hopes was the bin.

If Niall wakes up in the morning and sees them he’ll kill Liam and then Liam will have to kill Niall and Liam hates doing that.

Yeah, _anyways_. Liam hopes they made it in because he’s too tired to check right now, too tired to even find a pair of boxers in the least. Maybe falling asleep naked wasn’t the best idea.

 

-

 

This time, Liam shows up fifteen minutes early, and if it’s to see if he can catch Zayn before heading to Josh’s classroom, well. Nobody has to know.

What he tells his Aunt is that he’s forgotten where Josh’s classroom is at and that he was hoping she could show him, and that he wanted to make up for being late on Monday. She still seems a little suspicious when she tells Liam where to go, but smiles and hugs him lightly before sending him off.

Josh, luckily, was able to steal the extra room on the top floor earlier in the year for all six of his computers (“The students are required to bring their own, they’re really just extras just in case,” said Aunt Cessy when she was explaining to him after he had first asked earlier in the summer about the classes), so Liam knows he’ll have to walk by Zayn’s and Harry’s classrooms on the way there.

He really hates “classrooms” because this isn’t really a school. It’s not an art school, not one that students can go to for uni or anything, but just saying or thinking “classroom” is awkward.

The studio isn’t at all organized, classroom-wise. The basement is where Aunt Cessy keeps all the supplies and her old art works; on the first floor is the small lobby, two different painting rooms, and a room full of clay/things relating to clay; the second floor holds another painting room, as well as Zayn’s and Harry’s classrooms; and on the third/top floor is Josh’s computer room, a random room for people to rent out for a few days at a time for whatever art thing they want to do, and lastly, is Aunt Cessy’s private room.

Liam doesn’t know why that all comes to mind, but he’s just realized how it is here. Aunt Cessy loves being organized, and he has a feeling that if she had the upper hand in where the other teachers wanted their classrooms, it would be a lot different.

As it is, Liam takes the stairs, as opposed to the rickety old elevator that he has never trusted, up to the second floor. He’s only just stepping into the hallway that will take him to the stairs to the third floor when he catches sight of Harry’s curls and back.

Louis is nowhere to be seen, but he probably has a job too so it’s not like he’ll be here every single day. Once Liam gets closer, and—reluctantly—past and further away from Zayn’s classroom, he sees the shock of dark hair on the other side of Harry and nearly has a break down when he realizes it’s Zayn.

Fuck, he’s so beautiful though. Liam really hopes once he’s close enough that one of them will stop him to say hi so he can talk to Zayn and stand close to him.

To his luck, that’s exactly what happens. Zayn and Harry are talking quietly and only to each other, but as Liam walks closer, Zayn’s gaze pops up over Harry’s shoulder and there’s a smile replacing whatever was there before so fast Liam can’t even guess what it might’ve been.

“Liam,” Zayn says happily, stepping away from Harry and turning a bit to open up the space, and the conversation.

“Hey,” Liam greets. He steps into the space between Zayn and Harry, smiling and waving a bit at the green-eyed boy. He looks different than he did Monday, purple outlining his eyes in obvious tiredness, outfit just a t-shirt and sweatpants. “You okay?”

Harry shakes his curls out, forces a smile, and says, “Yeah. Didn’t get much sleep last night is all. Louis offered to help take care of the younger of his twin siblings for a few days and it’s been a bit hectic.”

Even though Liam keeps his eyes and ears trained on Harry to the best of his ability, he’s still super aware of Zayn and how he seems to move a little closer, arms crossing over his chest. It’s hard for Liam to not glance over too many time; he succeeds, but just barely.

“When do they go back?” asks Liam, tilting his head a little and hoping his concern looks as real as it feels. No need for them to notice how much he’s paying attention to Zayn. “I can talk Aunt Cessy into letting you stay home for a day or two, catch up on sleep and everything.”

“Oh, no, Liam you don’t—”

“Please do,” Zayn speaks up for the first time since greeting Liam over, his hand coming up to grip Liam’s elbow.

He’s not shorter than Liam, the same height, but it still seems like he’s looking up at Liam right now. Also, every single point where is hand is touching Liam’s arm is sending shocks through his body. Liam’s only ever read about thing like these happening, where a person is so enamored with another that they literally feel sparks whenever they touch. He didn’t know that existed outside romance novels and movies, but now that he’s found it, he really doesn’t ever want to let go of it.

“He never takes off work when he needs it. When his allergies got so bad last spring that it made his asthma flare up he still came to work and only when Aunt Cessy threatened to fire him did he go see his doctor.”

Zayn’s little story has Harry rolling his eyes, but he’s blushing all the same, and Liam smiles at the both of them. “I just hate the thought of emailing my students and telling them their class is cancelled because I’m sick or whatever and selfish enough to take the day off.”

“Liam.” Zayn grips his elbow tighter, looking into Liam’s eyes so fiercely he isn’t even surprised when he realizes he’s half hard already. “Beg Cee Cee to let him off work, fucking offer to clean her paint room upstairs for a whole month, for Christ’s sake. I don’t care. Harry is staying home whether he likes it or not.”

“I have a feeling he’ll like being forced to stay home for a few whole days once the twins are gone. More sleep and alone time with his boyfriend.” Louis sidles up next to Harry, and they look so cute when Harry slumps into Louis’ side and sighs. It’s so cute that Liam isn’t even bothered by the hint Louis dropped about them having more alone time.

But. Sweet Jesus, Zayn’s hand is still gripping Liam’s elbow and he’s standing much closer, close enough that Liam can smell him. It’s a bit unnerving, so much that he can barely stay up with the conversation Zayn and Louis are now having about whatever.

Liam never wants Zayn’s hand to leave his arm, which—oh fuck, it’ll have to now because Liam doesn’t know how much longer he has until Josh’s class starts.

When there’s a longer lull in the conversation—Louis’ looking at Harry with the sweetest eyes ever—Liam jumps in and says, “I should probably go. Don’t want to be late to Josh’s class like I was Harry’s.”

“Josh won’t mind. He’s late to his own class more than half the time anyways,” says Zayn, who still hasn’t let go of Liam’s arm. Liam glances at his hand quickly, seeing the contrast of Zayn’s darker skin against his own, and fuck, Liam wants his mouth all over the beautiful skin and right now please.

“We have to go too,” Louis voices, pulling Harry closer. Liam didn’t think it was possible, but apparently it is. “Can’t leave the twins with Cee for too long, can we.”

Harry groans, but it’s quiet and actually kind of cute. Liam really hopes he gets some sleep soon. He’ll have to talk to Aunt Cessy as soon as he can right after class.

“You’re all leaving me then?” Zayn’s hand falls from Liam’s bare arm but he stays standing close, as he glances from Liam to Louis and Harry, and back. “I hate you all.”

“That’s a lie and you know this,” Louis states quite proudly, though the smile is wiped off his face when Zayn comes back with, “You’re right. I don’t hate Harry. He makes me food and doesn’t get mad when I suddenly decide to paint on him. And he’s cute.”

Liam snorts, looking over at Louis for his reaction, but not without catching the warm smile Zayn sends him and smiling back. Much like Liam had been expecting, Louis’ jaw drops and he gasps like what Zayn said had really hurt. Louis’ just a little shit really, and Liam knows him well enough to know he’s faking it.

“Well fuck you too, Zayn. I’m not making tea for you ever again. Come on Harry, let’s go.”

He starts dragging Harry down the hall, and once they’re starting down the stairs,  Zayn calls back, “I hate the way you make it anyways!”

Liam giggles— _giggles_ , okay, what the fuck has the world come down to these days. Zayn seems to like it, though, since he smiles, eyes sparkling, and nudges Liam’s side with his elbow a bit. “You’d better go then. But you should stop by after, maybe I can help you convince Cee to let Harry off for a few.”

“Okay, yeah,” Liam jumps to the opportunity to see Zayn more. He’d be more than okay with this becoming a thing, seeing Zayn before and after every class. “Maybe you should paint her something real quick, a cute puppy or something. That might sway her more.”

“That might be the smartest thing I’ve heard all day,” Zayn teases, rolling his eyes when Liam blushes and fumbles for a second. “ _Go_ , get to class. I’ve already bragged all about you to Josh, wouldn’t want to make it seem like I was overselling you.”

This catches Liam by surprise; he blinks a few times quickly, smiling a little at the warmth spreading through his stomach. Zayn’s eyes go wide a few seconds after he said it, and Liam asks, “Really?” He hates the way his voice comes out small and a little more breathy than normal.

“We did, Harry and I,” Zayn corrects himself quickly. The blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks may be the cutest thing ever, but before Liam can comment on it, Zayn is patting his hip lightly and stepping around him, walking towards his classroom. “See you after!” he calls back.

Liam stands alone in the middle of the hallway. He can’t help the way his eyes follow Zayn’s back, eyes catching over the expanse of Zayn’s neck disappearing under the plan white t-shirt, then catching on his cute bum in those loose jeans. Even in plain old ratty clothes like that, Zayn manages to look like the sexiest model in the world, and he also likes MARVEL which only adds on to how attractive he is.

It’s just—it’s _not fair_ , is what it is. Liam doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve this, having the hottest man on the face of the planet—the whole universe, more like—dangled in front of him like this, but it must’ve been something pretty bad because he’s almost miserable from how much he wants Zayn and isn’t allowed to have him.

Liam pushes himself off the wall where he’d slumped while watching Zayn’s retreating body, starting down to the opposite end of the hall for the staircase. Luckily, he makes it right on time, and just like Zayn had said, Josh walks in four minutes after nine, claiming a long line at the petrol station. He’s coddling his coffee cup like he’ll die if it disappears, and Liam can already tell he’s going to be a fun teacher as well.

 

-

 

That night Liam wakes up with his pillow between his hips and the bed again.

 

-

 

When he wakes up in the morning, it’s to Niall crawling into bed to cuddle with him before class, and Liam is glad he was coherent enough to stuff his soiled pillow far under his bed and out of sight. He’s also glad he decided to put clothes on because Niall is butt naked right now and that would be very uncomfortable probably for the both of them if Liam hadn’t put clothes on.

He doesn’t know why Niall is super cuddly this morning, more so than usual. He’ll usually ask and beg for Liam to scoot over, even though he knows Liam would never say no. Niall’s very considerate in the mornings, unlike how he is the rest of the time.

But, even though Niall hasn’t said anything and it’s already been five minutes—Liam really should start getting ready for class—he doesn’t have the heart to break the soft atmosphere Niall has created. Niall’s not a morning person, but he’s never completely silent like this. It’s starting to worry Liam a bit, and he has a feeling this has to do with Niall going out with his brother last night and getting home so late, so drunk he’d barely gotten out of his clothes before passing out on his bed.

After a few more minutes of letting the silence stretch on, Liam rubs a hand up and down Niall’s bare back. He hopes it’ll soothe Niall enough to start talking, because Liam really doesn’t want to ask and seem pushy or anything.

When the blond boy sighs and rolls so he’s onto his back, not plastered to Liam’s side anymore, Liam only startles a little bit. Niall’s eyes are still closed, and Liam tries to ignore the naked state of his body as he pokes the boy’s side a few times to get a laugh out of him.

“Alright.” Niall pushes his hand away, then pokes back. Liam only rolls his eyes because Niall knows his sides aren’t his ticklish spots, but he lets Niall have this one anyways.

“What’s up, Ni?” he says softly, aware that he only has thirty minutes before Professor Higgins’ will be walking into class and expecting them all at work on their computers, preparing rough drafts for the next online news letter.

Niall sighs as he lifts a hand to scrub his face, the hand _not_ tangled in Liam’s t-shirt. Liam has a feeling this is a lot more serious than he had been anticipating. He’s right when Niall takes a deep breath, then spills. “Well, you know Greg took me out to the pub last night. But he— _fucking headache, ugh_ —never mentioned it was a pub and a club and a gay one at that.”

“Jesus,” Liam mutters under his breath. He’d never pegged Greg as the type to  enjoy the club scene, much less a gay one at that, no pun intended. He has a wife and a son, anyways. Maybe he was doing it for Niall’s sake.

“Yeah, I know,” replies Niall, hand tightening in Liam’s shirt. “ _You’re_ telling _me_. But it’s not just that… I almost… kind of… gave _it_ away last night?”

The moment Liam realizes what Niall means, he sits right up and stares down at him, knowing he looks crazy with how big his eyes are bulging. “You—Niall,” he sighs. “Wait. What does almost kind of mean?”

“Well,” Niall starts, sounding more tired than nervous like he had before. “I freaked out last second and ran out on the guy. I didn’t even grab me shirt or zip me trousers. Just bolted. Luckily I was sober enough to remember where Greg parked his car back at the club so I borrowed one of his extra shirts and waited there until he got back.”

That really doesn’t sound like Niall, going home with some random guy and not drinking. He’s gone home with a few guys before, but he’s only ever gone as far as quick fumbling then sneaking back to the dorm. It’s a bit embarrassing that Liam knows this.

“You were sober? Doesn’t sound very much like you…”

Niall hits Liam’s chest, but pulls him right back down into a cuddle after. “If I didn’t know about your unending love for me I’d be offended. But yeah. I was horny as fuck and I didn’t want to go home with just any guy while drunk, because I knew I’d regret it in the morning. I did get very drunk after, though, and came home an hour later.”

Liam smiles, hugs Niall close. “Well I’m proud of you for not drinking, but would you have seriously just… well, _give it up_ to some stranger? That’s a bit crazy even for you.”

Which is very true. The very few times they’ve talked about this, Liam has learned that even though Niall is shameless, he also doesn’t want his first time with anybody to be just a quick and dirty fuck.

“ _No_ , god no. It wouldn’t’ve been just a fuck, I swear. We talked for almost an hour at the bar before he even asked be to dance, and when we did dance he kept a respective distance. I was the one who had to—”

“I get it, yeah,” Liam cuts in. He really doesn’t want every single detail, but from what he’s heard so far, either this guy genuinely likes Niall, or he just really wanted to dick someone enough that he faked it. Liam really hopes it’s the former. “What happened after you danced?”

Niall hums, silent for a few seconds as he thinks. He says, “Well, I kissed him a little and that’s when he took me back to the bar. I’d only been drinking a little Pepsi, but he ordered his third scotch for the night—a man after my own heart, I swear—and he was getting pretty tipsy. That’s how I knew he wasn’t just pulling a card to get in my pants because drunk guys are never coherent enough to do that.”

Wow, that’s… Really nice, actually. Niall found a guy who had been drinking and was well on his way to drunk, but who also didn’t want a bunch of dirty dancing and all that. Maybe if Niall had lost it to this guy, he wouldn’t have regretted it.

“What… what happened after you went back to the bar?” Liam asks to get Niall to continue.

“Well, I got some water and we talked for quite a long time after that, probably longer than when I’d first sat next to him at the bar. And we had just been dancing, right, and I could feel him hard against my arse—” Liam’s eyes go wide a little, but Niall has always been this way, not caring about what comes out of his mouth and how it’ll effect others around him, “—of course I was going to be horny as fuck and all over him. Plus he’s really hot.”

“That’s always a plus.” Liam rolls his eyes.

Niall nods. “I mean, fuck. He’s really fucking sexy, and I couldn’t stay on my own stool. It wasn’t until I was basically sucking his neck that Greg caught up to me and forced us to leave. ‘No need to give the rest of us a show,’ he said.” Niall’s impression of his brother is spot-on, makes Liam smile a little.

Liam is curious to what Greg had been getting up to while Niall had his attention on this guy. He does remember Niall talking about a couple of Greg’s friends swinging both ways, so maybe he’d been hanging out with them. It makes sense. It’s also none of his business.

“Sounds like something I would do,” he says, patting the top of Niall’s head as Niall huffs.

“Yeah, it does. Anyways, his apartment was only right down the street, lucky me, and he held my hand the whole way there.” Niall’s eyes seem to be brighter now than they were before he started telling his story, and that makes Liam smile. This guy really had an effect on Niall… “He stumbled a bit and even got embarrassed when I helped walk the last half of the way there because he couldn’t hold himself up. It was so cute.”

“Good thing you weren’t drunk too. You’d have probably killed yourselves within the first ten steps down the sidewalk,” teases Liam, because he can and because he knows Niall will only roll his eyes and keep on with his story telling.

Niall hums in agreement, and Liam feels him stretch out next to him. “I’m glad I didn’t drink at first either… But yeah. When we got back to his, he offered some tea and we watched a two hour marathon of Get Inked. By the time the last episode was over he had me against the arm of the couch—”

“—Save me the details, please—”

“— _But_ I freaked out a little after things started progressing because I knew a whole five hour date wouldn’t lead up to just a quick handie or blowie,” Niall continues right over Liam like he hadn’t heard him. He does save Liam from the details; Liam is very thankful for that. Niall is his best friend, and he doesn’t need to know all about Niall’s sex life. “And I blurted out that I’ve never done that before and sort of ran out before he could react.”

“Oh babe,” Liam murmurs, hugging Niall closer.

Niall blurts out, “He looked so fucking crushed! Why am I so dumb, Li? Please tell me. _Why_?”

If it weren’t for the thick duvet between them and the fact that Niall needs a close cuddle, Liam would be a bit uncomfortable having a naked Niall press his face against Liam’s neck and hug him close like this. As it is, Liam can only hold Niall closer and shake his head.

“You aren’t dumb, Ni. You did the right thing. If you would’ve freaked out but forced yourself to stay and go through with it, you would have regretted it big time this morning and you’d be even worse in my arms than you are now. Trust me Niall, you aren’t dumb for doing what you did. And if whoever this is got mad at you for leaving then he wasn’t worth it anyways.”

“Josh didn’t look mad, and I don’t think he was. He wouldn’t have been mad at all, no. He’s too sweet.” Liam smiles. Niall really likes this guy, like, a lot, which is saying something because he’s never seemed this into someone before. “But I didn’t stay long enough to know what he had been, and then I went back to the club and got smashed with Greg after he found me in his car.”

“And then Greg dragged you back here at one in the morning. You passed out literally the second you were naked. I had to put the covers over you…” Liam stokes over Niall’s back again, hoping to calm him better. “You come home like that sometimes anyways so I didn’t think last night was any different than the others…”

“… I—yeah. Last night was a lot different… I’m okay though. As long as Josh doesn’t randomly come back into my life we should be good.” Niall chuckles. Liam chuckles along quietly, but only because Niall’s had sounded genuine and not forced or sad.

There’s a light tap on their door in the tiny living room, cutting into their conversation, then one of their neighbors from across the hall peeks in to tell Liam that class starts soon. They have Professor Higgins’ class together, and usually it’s the other way around: Liam banging on Frankie’s door to tell him they should be headed off to class.

 “You’d better go then.” Niall sits up but before he can crawl out of the bed, Liam grips his shoulder and smiles up at him. Niall falters, then sends a small smile back. “I’ll be fine. I just need some more rest and maybe an episode of Britain’s Next Top Model. I’ll be _fine_.”

“You’d better be.” Liam gets up, switching his night pants out for some jeans and pulling his shoes on. He only takes a quick look in the mirror to make sure he doesn’t look too dead tired, grabs his already packed backpack, and pokes Niall’s forehead, who’s already crawled under the duvet where Liam just was a minute ago. “By the way, I told Aunt Cessy you’d tag along Saturday. Is that okay?”

“I’ve got nothing else to do so yeah. Now get to class, moron.”

Niall kicks his foot out at Liam’s thigh. Liam rolls his eyes but he pats Niall’s shoulder and is out the door in the living room, falling into step next to Frankie. They’re walking quicker than normal, and Liam can’t bring himself to care that they’ll make it on time instead of a little early like he usually likes.

Liam is excited for Saturday. He tells himself it’s because Niall gets to see what Harry’s and Josh’s classes are like, but he knows it’s mainly because he’ll be seeing Zayn again.

(Aunt Cessy said yes the first time he and Zayn had asked about giving Harry time off of work.

Harry had protested some more, and he ended up yelling out that he’d take time off, but only after both Zayn and Louis brought out their sad puppy eyes, after Aunt Cessy threatened to suspend him, and after Liam offered him a big smile and said, “You don’t have my class until Saturday anyways, so it’s not like I’d be missing anything. You really should take some time off…”

Louis pecked Liam on the cheek, taking Liam off guard and claiming he was Louis’ new best friend for convincing Harry to stay home. Harry had looked a bit jealous, but when Louis turned around, a twin sitting on each of his hips, Harry had only smiled and followed him out of the studio.)

He’ll have to tell Niall later about one of his teacher’s names being Josh, and Niall will probably laugh and start rambling about coincidences and how weird they are.

He’ll also have to beg and bribe Niall into acting cool around Zayn. Knowing him, it’ll most likely turn into the worst mistake of Liam’s life, letting Niall meet Zayn. Niall knows just how to embarrass Liam and turn his face into flames, the result of them living together for so long and Liam introducing the past two people he’s been interested in during uni to him.

Liam decides to pick some pizza and a six pack up later on the way back to the dorms. Niall doesn’t have any classes today so he’ll be extra thankful and nice to Liam.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

There’s a moment where he thinks Niall is going to kill him. Like, punch him down to the ground then later use what’s left of Liam’s hair to mop up his blood, that’s how piercing Niall’s death glare is. It hurts because Liam doesn’t even know what he did, but it must’ve been something pretty bad because this is the maddest he’s ever seen Niall.

One time, Niall got upset at Andy from down the hall for fucking some girl on his bed during one of the dormitory’s weekend parties. Liam had gone home that weekend, since he’s not much of the party type, and luckily his bed had been left unperturbed. But Niall had called him the next morning complaining about his sheets being all nasty, and the Monday Liam had gotten back, Niall and Andy were right back to being friends.

That’s the most upset Liam has ever seen Niall, _ever_ , because Niall loves anybody and everybody and everything and he’s really not bothered by much.

Well, except finding out that Liam’s teacher doesn’t just coincidentally have the same name as the man Niall ran out on, but _is_ the man Niall has ran out on. To Liam’s defense, he had absolutely no idea. He didn’t even know Josh was into guys.

Niall doesn’t seem to get that right now, because his face is redder than a bright red tomato, red spreading all the way up to his ears and down his neck, probably down his chest, too, though his black hoodie is covering that. His face is turned down and frowning up at Liam so hard that Liam wants to melt back into the wall and stay there forever.

Zayn and Aunt Cessy are standing a few feet away, on either side of Josh, looking confused as ever. Josh, who’s eyes have not left Niall since the moment they landed on him, is blushing too, though he doesn’t look mad like Niall. He looks like he’s either about to apologize to Niall for some unknown reason, or pounce on him and never let him see the light of day for ten years.

Either would be fine with Liam—although the later one seems a bit upsetting—anything, really, to get Niall to stop looking like he’s about to castrate and decapitate Liam all at once.

The tension is cut when Josh— _thank_ _you Josh, you really are a lifesaver, oh my god_ —speaks up, just loud enough for it to carry across to Niall but not loud enough for the few people standing in the lobby ten feet down the hall to hear. “I—Niall, um. Do you, uh, can I talk to you… Privately?”

Niall’s eyes fly back over to Josh and he seems to grow even redder, if that’s even possible. He looks surprised, which is probably an understatement, but Liam doesn’t care. What he does care about is when Niall eventually answers, “Yeah… Let me j-just talk to Liam real—real quick.”

Liam was not expecting that, but before he can protest and insist that Niall go talk to Josh first, Niall is dragging him away, down the hall, through the lobby, and out into the car park. The sun is shining in Liam’s eyes, though that doesn’t hurt as much as when Niall slaps him on the chest and pairs it with another one of his mega-death glares.

“What—the—actual— _fuck_ —Liam!” he cries out in between delivering half-hearted hits to his chest with the bottoms of his closed fists. Liam lets him, mostly because he knows what he’s going to say when he explains and because he knows Niall can’t be mad at him forever.

“Niall—”

Niall cuts him off, voice lowered like he doesn’t want anybody to hear him even though there’s nobody around to hear him. “Seriously. I swear to god, if you set this up I will murder you in your sleep. I told you I’d be perfectly fine if I never saw him again.”

“I didn’t know my-teacher-Josh was your-guy-from-the-club-Josh, okay?” Liam grabs Niall’s hands and holds them hostage in front of him, looking at him pointedly. “I _swear_ , I didn’t. You know I wouldn’t fuck with you like that, yeah? Please say you know I wouldn’t fuck with you like that.”

Immediately, Niall grumbles, “You wouldn’t fuck with me like that, I know…”

Liam offers him a small smile, letting go of his wrists and squeezing his shoulders. “Now that I know who your Josh really is, though, you’d better go in there and talk to him. And tell him the truth too. He really is a nice guy, Aunt Cessy loves him to death, and I could tell just from you explaining Thursday morning how much you really like him.”

“He doesn’t have a class right now?” Niall looks and sounds hopeful, any traces of death all vanished from his entire being. Liam gives him a quick side hug, then starts leading him back inside.

“I don’t think so, otherwise he probably would’ve asked to talk to you after his class was over. And be completely honest with him, yeah? Wouldn’t want another repeat of last time.”

“Love you, thanks,” murmurs Niall, and then he makes the space between them a little wider as they enter the hallway again. Liam nods, stopping where he is, and watches as Niall slowly makes it back to where they’d been standing before.

Josh is still there, propped up against the wall with his arms crossed. Once Niall gets closer, he seems to notice and stands up straight. His eyes are hopeful as he offers Niall a smile, who returns the gesture. They’re quiet enough when they talk that Liam can’t hear, but a moment later, Josh starts leading the way to the stairs, Niall falling into step right next to him.

Closer than he’d been walking with Liam…

Niall really likes this guy, and just from one night too. They _did_ spend more than five hours together.

Liam deems him set as he turns around, planning on grabbing a tissue from the lobby to clean the lens of his camera better before heading up the stairs to find Harry. But once he turns around, lifting the camera off his chest where it’s resting, strap hugging the back of his neck, he sees Zayn standing there with his eyebrows furrowed with curiosity and worry.

“That was… quite the show you put on there,” he says, openly, like he’s trying to convince Liam to tell him what’s going on.

“I, um, yeah. I guess.” He shrugs, stepping closer like he’s going to walk around Zayn. He doesn’t.

“You probably can’t tell me what’s going on then, huh?” Zayn guesses correctly.

“Well,” Liam answers. “I only know Niall’s side—that’s Niall, by the way, my best mate and roommate—and I don’t think he wants others to know about it all… not yet, anyways.”

“If he wins over Josh’s heart Louis won’t hate him so much,” Zayn says as he starts down the hall.

Liam falls into step beside him, their shoulders brushing and making Liam flush a little. “Oh yeah, that’s right. Arsenal versus ManU. Niall’s a genuinely likeable person, though, so I don’t think Louis would’ve hated him anyways.”

If Liam walks any slower on the way up the stairs, Zayn must not notice since he slows his pace, too, while explaining that at first, Louis is a genuinely likeable person. “… It’s not until you live with him that you realize how much of a pain he is.”

“Good thing I won’t ever be living with him,” Liam teases, bumping their shoulders together. Liam had taken a shower right before they left for here, rubbing one out. He’s very thankful for that wank, because he doesn’t feel as sexually frustrated talking with Zayn now like he usually does.

“I won’t have too soon, either, thank the lord. Him and Harry have been talking about getting their own place sometime in the near future so I’ll have that big two-bedroom all too myself.”

“You can use their old bedroom for your paintings and whatnot,” offers Liam. He’s really just trying to keep the conversation going since they’re now walking past Zayn’s classroom, too Harry’s. There are already a few other people in Zayn’s classroom, setting up easels and stuff. The closer they get to Harry’s classroom, the louder Louis’ voice becomes. “Is he always here?”

“Louis?” Liam nods as they come to a stop in front of Harry’s classroom doors, open wide and displaying Louis sitting on Harry’s desk with Harry just a few feet away, watching the blue-eyed boy tell some amazing footie story. They’re honestly so cute. “Don’t let him hear you ask that. He’ll be upset with you.”

“I didn’t mean—” Liam cuts himself off, stuffing one hand in the pocket of his jeans while scrubbing the other hand down his face. He sighs, then says, voice lowered, “I didn’t mean it like that. Louis’ fun to be around and all, but doesn’t he have his own job?”

Zayn smirks, rolling his eyes and patting Liam on the back, before stepping out of the doorway to where Harry and Louis can’t see him. “He does, but you’ll have to pry that information from him yourself. _I_ don’t even know what he does half the time, and I live with the bloke… See you after class, yeah?”

“Duh.” Liam rolls his eyes at Zayn, only watching Zayn’s retreating form for a few seconds before walking further into the class. “Hey Harry, Louis,” he greets.

“Liam, my man! Please tell Harry here that peppermint is better than spearmint and always will be.” Liam raises an eyebrow at Harry, who is turn shrugs. He looks just as intent on this mini-argument as Louis does.

He’s never really liked either, to be honest. Especially spearmint, but he’s not going to give in and side with Louis—or either of them.

So, Liam does the best he can do to answer, saying, “I only ever like peppermint when it’s the candy canes on Christmas trees, and even then it’s a bit too much. I’ve only ever liked spearmint one time and that was when my dad brought back some homemade spearmint gum from Italy.”

They both look at him weirdly for a second, before realizing his answer was only his way of staying out of the argument. A few more people are here now, including the red-head from last time. Harry and Louis have gone back to bickering, but quieter now, so Liam makes his way over to where the red-head is sitting and steals the seat next to her.

“Hi,” he greets with a smile.

She smiles back, says, “Hey,” but just as Liam is about to start up a conversation with her on how her day has been and how much she’s liking the class, he hears Harry exclaim, “I have a class to teach, Louis. I will kick you out!”

“ _Okay_! Okay, _fine_. But we’re continuing this when it’s over.” Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry like Harry’s a child. Harry agrees, then kicks Louis off his desk. The man only takes Harry’s chair in return, eyes trained on Harry as Harry himself sits where Louis had just been.

He starts the class like that, Harry sitting on his desk and holding his camera out, quizzing the class over the different camera angle just like he said he would on Monday, with Louis staring up at him in the fondest way.

They go outside again, after Harry talks some more about the camera angles and a little about lighting this time. There’s not much for Liam to take pictures of this time, besides a few of the backside of the studio. It’s quite the scene, especially when he catches a few shot of Louis chasing after Harry, and then catching him, arms wrapped tight around his chest.

It’s a cute picture and Liam decides he’ll tweak it up a little in the new Photoshop program Josh downloaded on his laptop. Maybe make it black and white, and bring out the –

“You’re giving me that.”

“Shit!” Liam jumps a little, turning around quickly to see Zayn standing behind him with a smirk painting his beautiful face. “When did you get out here?”

Zayn hums. Liam really should rethink this whole “crush” he has on the man because he doesn’t even blink twice when Zayn takes the camera right out of his hands, pulling Liam closer since the strap is still around his neck as he looks down at the picture of Louis and Harry hugging. Liam’s breath hitches when Zayn says, quieter than before, breath hitting Liam’s cheek, “Just a minute ago.”

“Oh,” Liam shudders out, careful not to keep his face turned towards Zayn for too long. Zayn might turn and they’d only be a few inches apart and that would end quite bad.

“Came to take a smoke break and saw you guys out here. You really are giving me this picture though. I think I might frame it and give it to them for Christmas.” Zayn hands the camera back but he doesn’t step away, looking straight at Liam with wide eyes.

Liam wants to kiss him.

“What if I wanted to give it to them for Christmas?” Liam counters, raising a quizzical eyebrow and hoping his terrible attempt at flirting isn’t terrible enough to turn Zayn away.

“At least give me a copy so I can make a frame for it, yeah?” Zayn doesn’t put up a fight, thankfully. Liam really had been planning on giving it to Zayn, but he really didn’t want their conversation to end there. Now he’s come out of this with a planned gift for Harry and Louis for Christmas with Zayn.

That’s a lot better than still talking with Zayn, though, isn’t it? Because it means that Liam has more of a reason to talk to Zayn now. He can weasel Zayn’s number from Aunt Cessy and call him sometime to ask him what measurements he should print the picture off as.

knows he’s been quiet for too long; Zayn raises his eyebrows in curiosity at him. He knows he’s been staring at Zayn for too long, too, and that the time to answer his question has been and gone, but he has no idea what to do now.

Thankfully, Liam hears his name being called and when he looks up, Niall is standing on the top of the stairs, Josh in the doorway. From here Liam can see the flush on Niall’s face, how disheveled his clothes and hair are, and he almost wants to smack him right now because seriously? He couldn’t wait just thirty minutes for Liam’s class to be over? Liam would’ve even offered to go to the library or the gym or something so they could have the flat to themselves.

By now, Niall’s made his way over to where Zayn and Liam are standing. Liam can see it in his eyes, the way he’s trying to keep a neutral face while he talks. “Josh wants to take me out tonight.”

“Don’t come home drunk off your arse again,” Liam says through a smile. Josh is still back at the stairs, Louis chatting quietly with him. Zayn is standing too close (not close enough) and Harry is on the other side of the yard with a couple others from the class. It’s a bit funny, Liam thinks to himself, how he just sought everyone out, to see where they were.

Niall says, “I can’t promise that and you know it,” with one of his best grins. Liam frowns.

“Niall…” He offers Zayn a small smile before dragging Niall away a couple of feet to whisper, “Then you better not be crying tomorrow morning. If he makes you cry again I’ll—”

“Don’t worry, I will too,” Niall cuts Liam off, eyes reassuring. The hand he uses to squeeze Liam’s elbow helps that much more, and finally Liam sighs and nods him away. Just when Liam thinks it’s okay to turn back to Zayn, though, Niall grabs his arm and yanks him down to whisper, “Maybe you and Zayn should come with us. You know, like a double date.”

Liam scoffs, pushing the Irish man away. No way would that ever happen. Zayn’s just super nice to Liam, and no matter how much he wishes the feelings were mutual, he’ll live with what he gets. If Zayn is extra nice to him and doesn’t freak out when Liam tries (and fails) to flirt with him, then Liam will take advantage of that as much as he can.

He’s about to tell Niall to go have fun on his date and to stop teasing Liam, but Niall must’ve read his mind or something because he whispers, “Don’t do this Liam, he likes you and we both know it.”

Niall knows Liam too well, it seems like, and right now he really wishes Niall didn’t. “Just go already,” he sighs, nudging his friend along. “Your boy’s waiting for you.”

Niall is still frowning but he goes, and his frown soon turns into a smile as he greets Josh up on the stairs. Liam really is happy for him. Josh still has to prove himself to the both of them, prove that he isn’t just in it for Niall’s dick. Josh really is a nice guy, at least he seemed that way when he was teaching Liam and the rest of the few people in his class the basics about the new Photoshop program, so Liam already likes him.

But if Josh fucks it up Liam will drop his class and probably have to stay as far away from the studio as possible. He knows for a fact that though Aunt Cessy will be upset with Josh, she’ll be even more upset with Liam after he teaches Josh a thing or two because she hates violence.

They’ve always been like that, Niall and Liam, having each other’s backs in all situations, but especially when it comes to love interests.

The very first day they met, Liam offered to buy Niall coffee so they left the dorm room in search of the closest coffee place. The barista there was very pretty, Liam remembers, with short brown hair and light blue eyes, and Liam remembers trying to flirt with her a little.

It had been a while since him and his first girlfriend had broken up and since Liam was in a new city, at a new school, he thought _why not?_ Apparently she didn’t like it or something because she gave Liam a dirty look and told him to fuck off, quietly, of course, as to not disturb the other customers. Liam was about to do so and gladly at that, because he did not want to be in any association with someone as rude as her, but Niall had jumped in and yelled at the girl right in front of the whole shop, telling her she needed to get the stick out of her arse because Liam was just trying to be nice.

They both left with smiles on their faces, the girl behind the counter red-faced. Liam had felt a bit bad—she probably lost her job after that—but he was glad Niall was his roommate and if possible, planned to keep it that way for the rest of the school year.

And now, here they are, in their last year of uni, about to graduate, and they still share a flat and they still have each other’s backs no matter what.

“Hello. Liam!” Liam’s eyes focus again and land on Zayn, now standing in front of him and snapping in front of eyes. He offers Zayn a small smile, shaking his head a little to get rid of those thoughts completely so he can focus on Zayn. “Lost in thought, huh?” Zayn asks quietly.

Liam knows he should probably be taking more pictures—he sure as hell can’t show up inside with only six—so without thinking, he lifts the camera up to his face and centers it right on Zayn. He’s quick in taking a few more pictures, all of which range from a surprised Zayn, to Zayn trying to hide his face in the last one.

“Why’d you do that?”

The thing is, Liam doesn’t know _why_ he did it, just that he wanted to have Zayn’s pretty face on his card. As long as Niall doesn’t find out, he should be fine. So he shrugs, flipping through the few pictures he took. Zayn is back at his side, but this time, he actually hooks his chin over Liam’s shoulder.

Liam tries to not visibly shudder when he feels Zayn’s warm breath hitting his neck, because damnit, it feels so good. He flips through the pictures slowly, so Zayn can get a good look at each of them. And each and every one Zayn insists that Liam should delete it either because, “My hair looks like shit,” or “My face isn’t supposed to look like that.”

Every time, all four times, Liam only sighs and flips to the next one. Zayn doesn’t make him promise to delete them, so he probably won’t.

He most definitely will not, but who needs to know that, huh?

“Zayn!” Both boys turn and see Harry walking over, Louis right behind. Zayn takes a step away, much to Liam’s distaste, but he stays closer than Liam had thought he would, so he’s not too disappointed. Once Harry is close enough, both he and Louis stop, and he says, “Don’t you have your own class to monitor? I don’t think Cee Cee would be too happy if she found out your class had a paint war or something because you were gone too long.”

“I have good people in this class anyways. I told you this. They aren’t going to start a paint war and you know this.” Zayn brushes Harry off like it’s no big deal he’s been away from his classroom for longer than ten minutes, which, yeah, Liam would be a little worried too, but if Zayn says they’re good then he’ll take his word on that.

Harry fish mouths for a second, obviously not having expected that reaction, and Zayn is smirking like he’s won. Louis jumps in to save Harry; Liam really does find them so cute. “I think what he meant is stop distracting his students and _go away_.”

Looking like he’s about to protest, Harry cuts himself off right before when Louis glares at him a little, and then is back at glaring at Zayn.

“You don’t intimidate me, you know that, right? I’ve lived with you for how long now and you still think that stare works on me?” Zayn scoffs.

“I’m fucking scary and you know it,” Louis huffs in return, his arm sliding around Harry’s waist.

Liam really doesn’t think he should be listening to this conversation right now, but he can’t just walk away without saying goodbye to Zayn. And he can’t walk away without taking a quick picture of Louis and Harry right now. Louis is still glaring at Zayn, but he’s holding Harry in a very possessive way and Harry is staring at him with the fondest eyes ever.

Maybe he can buy one of those digital picture frames, let Zayn paint or do whatever artsy stuff he wants to it, then program a bunch of pictures of Harry and Louis into it. That’d be a nice Christmas present.

And yet, Liam didn’t even know he was getting them Christmas presents.

“You were scary last night,” Zayn says, a glint in his eyes Liam has never seen. Liam is confused for a whole three seconds before Zayn adds on, “I don’t know how you live through Louis’ fits like that, Harry.” Zayn was scared because… Louis was throwing a fit?

What…

Harry shrugs, suddenly seeing something in the sky and snapping a quick picture of it. “Someone’s got to do it. He doesn’t scare me anyways.”

“I’m right here you know.” Louis actually looks upset now, rather than angry or irritated like before. His arms are crossed and he’s a bit jittery, glancing around like he wants to get away far away from here and as soon as possible.

Liam feels bad for him even though he has no idea why. He wants to hug Louis or tell Harry to hug Louis, because in all the times he’s ever been around Louis, Louis has never looked this upset or out of place and it’s a bit concerning.

“Yeah, babe.” Harry wraps around him in a very wonderful looking hug, whispering quietly. Liam only catches the word sorry and love, before he decides to actually walk away and give them privacy.

He’s actually a bit surprised when Zayn follows, knocking their shoulders together a little. It sends tingles up his spine. “Are you and Niall still having dinner over at Cee’s tomorrow?”

Tomorrow is Sunday, so yes, they are. “Yeah, like every Sunday” Liam answers. “I think I’m gonna pick up some fruit after work tomorrow. Aunt Cessy loves fruit salad—shit.” Liam turns to look at Zayn rather than down at his camera, eyes wide. “I’m sorry. You probably don’t care.”

“Oh, no.” Zayn squeezes Liam’s elbow. “You’re perfectly fine. I’m the one who asked.”

Now curious, Liam says, “Why did you ask?”

Shrugging, Zayn says, “I was going to see if I could come too. Harry and Louis have some date night tomorrow and are kicking me out.”

Even if Zayn weren’t still holding his elbow and standing close enough to make it look like they’re going to kiss, Liam would say yes. He’ll always say yes to Zayn.

That thought throws Liam off kilter for about half a second before Zayn says, “It’s alright if not. I understand if it’s some sort of family thing or something.”

Right, yeah. Liam has been quiet for too long. With a smile, he answers, “Of course you can. I don’t think Cessy would mind as long as you bring some sort of dish or alcohol.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn asks, hesitant, and Liam can feel Zayn’s grip on his elbow loosening. He really doesn’t want Zayn to stop touching him, but Zayn probably should be getting back inside.

“Of course,” he insists, smiling to show he means it. “I’ll talk to Cee Cee right after class. Which you really should be getting back to.”

Liam doesn’t want to push Zayn away like this, but he hates taking up so much of Zayn’s time. It’s not really his fault, anyways. It’s Zayn’s for staying out here for so long. At least when he goes back inside he’ll have more than enough pictures so Harry and Louis won’t tease him about being distracted.

Zayn looks at Liam with an eyebrow raised, before he drops his hand and smiles himself. “Yeah, you’re right.” The smile looks a little forced and immediately Liam’s arm is cold where Zayn’s hand had been, but at least Zayn is smiling. He’s still just as beautiful when he looks a bit upset.

“Bye.” Liam waves after Zayn does, and he can’t help it when he takes a few pictures of his retreating back.

Oops. Oh well. He’ll have to make sure and transfer those into his flash drive later tonight before Niall takes his camera like he does every night.

Liam is almost scared he’ll wake up one morning to find a picture of Niall’s dick in his camera or something. He’s already found plenty of pictures of shirtless Niall in the mirror, for whatever odd reasons, and he deletes them as soon as he finds them.

No doubt will Niall give him shit for ages if he steals Liam’s camera tonight—tomorrow, probably—and finds all the pictures of Zayn in there. He already makes fun of Liam enough for liking the bloke as it is.

“Time to go back inside guys!” comes Harry’s voice from across the yard. Him and Louis are both standing on the stairs leading into the studio. From this far Liam can see the smile that’s back on Louis’ face; he’s glad Louis’ in a better mood now.

Liam takes one last look at the pictures he took of Zayn walking away, before turning off his camera and making his way back.

He still hasn’t thought of a name for his camera.

-

He gets the text while he’s back at the camera store.

The same lady from when he and Niall were here before is standing a few feet away, closing the display case of the specially padded camera bags, and Liam thanks her immensely for waiting while he took so long while picking between two different designs.

After she says it’s no big deal with a smile that assures Liam is really isn’t, she walks into the back to see if they have any he decided on in inventory. Liam’s phone buzzes in his pocket for the second time now so he takes it out while he’s waiting, too see both texts are from Niall.

 _still coming tonight might be late tho_ , the first one says. Then, _ask if josh can come too ? x_

Liam had been a little worried last night when the clock hit midnight and Niall still wasn’t home, and he ended up calling right in the middle of some… _activities_. And Niall, the fucker, had answered, barely managing to tell Liam that he planned on staying the night.

Liam still doesn’t know what they’d been doing—he’s sure they didn’t go all the way or otherwise Niall wouldn’t have answered and he probably would have called this morning to share the news—and he’s rather glad he doesn’t know. Sure, he really hopes Niall waits until he knows Josh is a sure thing, but anything else concerning Niall’s sex life interests Liam about as much as a drain pipe on a dry day.

It’s the other way around with Niall, though. The one time that girl from Liam’s Freshman maths class had snogged him senseless and scared him off, he’d come back to their first dorm room freaked out and in need of someone to talk to. Luckily, Niall was out of class and had demanded every single detail about what had happened. No doubt he’s still like that.

Soon, the lady brings out a largish box, much like last time, and after Liam pays he heads back home quickly. Aunt Cessy is expecting him soon which means he’ll have to quickly sort his camera and things into his new bag before grabbing the fruit salad he made and leaving.

She had said yes to Zayn coming for dinner, but it was with a knowing smile that had made Liam a bit uncomfortable. He was quick to leave after asking last night, but he’s excited now, while picking out what he’s going to wear, that he gets to see Zayn outside out the studio.

Normally Liam could care less about what he’s wearing, as long as it’s appropriate for the weather and event, but he’ll get to see Zayn tonight so he’s a bit more concerned about looking nice. Maybe Liam sucks at flirting, but he does know that he’s not bad looking and with the right clothes he’s pretty decent to look at.

 _which jeans?_ he says in the caption of a Snapchat picture he took of some plain black jeans that are almost skinny jeans and some light blue jeans that are a bit torn at the knee.

Thankfully, it’s only a minute later that Niall sends back a blank picture and all it says is _the black ones_. Liam was sure Niall would give him crap, or at least make fun of him a little, but he’s more than okay with not blushing at his phone screen at whatever joke Niall would have sent.

With the black jeans he chooses his red MARVEL t-shirt, as well as his older pair of converse. Then, after styling his hair a bit, he’s ready to go.

He just barely remembers to call his Aunt and ask if Josh is allowed to come too. She of course says yes, as well as saying that Zayn had called and was still planning on coming over also.

Liam’s heart is racing during the whole drive, now that he knows Zayn will definitely be there. Hopefully Niall and Josh aren’t _too_ late. Hopefully _Liam_ isn’t late. This traffic is horrible, which is weird because it’s never been this bad on his drive over to his Aunt’s before.

Thankfully he makes it just a few after the set time they’ve always had set, which isn’t even that bad since he and Niall never make it on time anyways. They’re either always super early or super late, and Aunt Cessy could really care less. Sundays are her days off, the days that the studio and new art gallery are closed; she usually uses Sundays to relax and spend time on her own paintings, or in this case, have evening dinners with her favorite nephews.

She greets him with a hug right as he walks in the door, saying, “Liam, love!”

“Hey Cee,” he greets back. He turns to his side when hugging her since the bowl of fruit salad is still in his other arm, and waits until she shuts the door to steer her towards the kitchen. “How’ve you been since the last time I saw you?”

“You mean yesterday?” Her voice holds amusement as she takes the bowl and sets it on the counter. There’s a skillet on the stove with a lid over it, but Liam can hear the sizzling and he can smell the spices, so he already knows it’s fajita night. “I’ve hit one of those painting… binges? I don’t know what it’s called.”

Liam slowly realizes what she’s talking about. Sometimes his aunt will get into these moods where all she wants to do is paint paint paint, and she’ll barely come out of her painting room unless she has to. Like just now when she was letting Liam in the flat.

“Yeah?” he murmurs while taking the lid off the skillet. The steak and peppers and onions all chopped up together smells delicious. “So I’ll be finishing these fajitas and serving dinner tonight then.”

Her eyes light up, and Liam now sees the paint all over her fingers, under her fingernails. She says, “Would you please?”

“Of course. I’ll call you when it’s all finished, yeah?”

“Oh thank you, Liam. You’re the best.” Liam smiles at her while stirring around the food in the skillet, then waits until he hears the telltale click of her paint room door closing to snatch out his phone.

After taking a picture of the sizzling food on the stove and sending it to Niall, he types out, _fajitas so you guys better hurry up, Cee’s in one of those painting moods and you can’t leave me alone with Zayn !!_ then goes to pull out the rest of the things he’ll need out of the fridge.

She’s already got the salsa made, as well as fresh tortillas from her favorite bakery, so all Liam has to do is grate the cheese while warming the tortillas in the oven for a bit, which doesn’t take very long. By the time he’s got the salsa in a bowl, tortillas and freshly shredded cheese on a large plate, and the finished steak fajita fillings on a different plate, there’s the familiar sound of knuckles rapping against the door.

Liam makes sure his hands are clean before going to open the door, and he isn’t very much surprised that it’s Zayn standing on the other side. He hasn’t checked his phone to see if Niall has texted back about when him and Josh will be here.

Seeing Zayn knocks the breath out of Liam, enough to make his chest tighten, but not enough to have him gasping for breath, luckily. His hair is styled up a little and he’s wearing glasses which throws Liam off even more, the black of the brim bringing out Zayn’s eyes even more.

Zayn’s gaze is directed to something down the hall but as soon as Liam says, “Hey,” his eyes snap up and he smiles. Liam smiles back, albeit a little shyly, while stepping aside to let the man and his two bottles of wine in.

“Hi Liam,” Zayn says back, looking happy when Liam takes the two bottles out of his hands. Liam tries to ignore how close he is to Zayn when he closes the door, instead pushing back the corner of the doormat that curled up with his toe while Zayn slips his jacket off. “I didn’t know how much food there would be so I took the easy way out.”

“Oh no, this is fine,” Liam reassures him after checking the brand of the wine, offering him another smile. “We’ve got plenty of food anyways.”

Zayn takes back one of the wine bottles and follows Liam into the kitchen. “Smells good. Who else is here?” he asks, eyeing the plates of food on the counter.

“Aunt Cee is in her painting room, probably will be for the rest of the night,” Liam explains while grabbing out four wine glasses. “Niall and Josh will be here soon.”

Next, Liam grabs down the necessary amount plates and silverware to set up on the dining room table while Zayn says, “Anything left you need help with?”

Liam feels a little awkward; every other time he’s been alone with Zayn it wasn’t awkward, not like this anyways, and that’s a little concerning to Liam. Maybe it’s just him that feels a little awkward? Because there’s a high possibility of it being that. Liam always feels awkward in a lot of situations, which is one thing he hates about himself.

“Just need to set up the table is all,” he answers quietly. When he turns back around, he catches Zayn’s eyes trailing up his body. His cheeks heat up because Zayn is obviously checking him out and it’s a bit brain wracking.

Zayn offers to do it, and who is Liam to pass that offer up? He still has to get his fruit salad out of the fridge and having a couple extra hands would be a great help. Just like every other time Zayn has walked away from Liam, Liam can’t help the way his own eyes travel down the expanse of Zayn’s body and back up. He’s so thin, with a slim waist more noticeable in those skinny jeans and dark red t-shirt.

He also helps Liam bring all the food into the dining room, and tells him he’ll pour the wine into the glasses while Liam is telling his Aunt that it’s all ready.

Liam and Zayn will be sitting at the table alone. The thought alone sets all Liam’s nerves on end while he slowly makes his way back, because he doesn’t know how long it’ll be until Niall and Josh gets here and he’s not always the best at keeping up conversation with the people he fancies.

He’s managed before, like at the opening of the art gallery and at the studio, but there were other people close enough. Here, in his Aunt Cessy’s flat, the only other person around is his Aunt and she’s locked up in her paint room.

Hopefully Zayn will help keep up the conversation too, because otherwise Liam will feel dumb, sitting there and talking gibberish like he knows he’s bound to.

Zayn is already sitting at the head of the small dining room table when he returns, taking a sip of the dark red wine and looking so perfect. Liam sometimes wonders if he’s even human, because he has no right to be just a lowly human, not with his perfect looks and beautiful smile and lovely laugh.

Liam slowly makes his way to the other side of the table, sitting at the end next to Zayn. This way, he’ll be able to keep his eyes on the doorway so he’ll be able to see when Niall and Josh show up.

“Did you make all of this?” Zayn asks, gesturing to the different plates of food on the table.

“I helped finish the fajita fixings, and I made the fruit salad this morning. It was all from Aunt Cee’s kitchen though… Dig in.” Liam reaches over to scoot the plate with the warmed tortillas closer to Zayn, and waits.

Zayn thanks him quietly and does exactly what Liam had said, his delicate fingers slowly putting together a plate for himself. Liam tries not to dwell too much on the fact that Zayn got more of the fruit salad than he would’ve thought. Maybe he likes his fruit, or something.

Liam definitely needs to get his shit together and start making his plate, now that Zayn is looking at him expectantly. Right, food.

Aunt Cessy comes in, most likely to grab herself some food, and she smiles when she sees Zayn. “Hi Zayn,” she says, squeezing his shoulder. Liam tears his eyes away from where her hand is touching Zayn’s shoulder to concentrate on making her plate and pouring her a glass.

“Hi Cee Cee,” he hears Zayn say back. The smile is obvious in his voice, even though Liam can’t see his face right now. That’s probably another sign that this crush Liam has is already getting a bit far, that he can tell when Zayn is and isn’t smiling by how his voice sound.

They exchange pleasantries, telling each other how their day has been, talking about some new paint brush set by some spectacular company, the likes. Liam’s already heard about Aunt Cessy’s day and he doesn’t paint so it doesn’t really interest him very much, not like these delicious fajitas.

Aunt Cessy is off quicker than she normally would be, but that’s probably because she has some things to attend to in her paint room. It’s not without a quick smirk back at Liam right before she disappears down the hall, one of which Liam really hopes Zayn didn’t see. He also hopes Zayn doesn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, silence that seems to drag on in Liam’s mind, though it’s not really awkward. He thinks it should say something about them that almost every time they’ve been alone together and it was silent between then, it hasn’t been awkward. Maybe once or twice on Liam’s side, but Zayn seems like the kind that doesn’t feel awkward about anything. He’s like Niall in that way.

Liam startles from his incessant stabbing at the last few pieces of fruit on his plate when Zayn hooks his ankle around Liam’s under the table and places a hand gently on Liam’s forearm. He looks up, eyebrows raised and neck getting a little hot again, to see that Zayn is staring right back at him with a smile.

And that, well. How the fuck is Liam supposed to survive through the next hour if Zayn is going to touch him like this? The universe really is doing a really great job of pissing Liam off.

Not that Liam’s pissed off, at least, not at Zayn. Zayn can touch Liam any time and he of course won’t have a problem with that. What he does have a problem with is how Zayn keeps touching him and sending him these looks and flirting with him, but he doesn’t have the fucking courage to flirt back or actually ask Zayn out or anything.

He’ll have to talk to Niall about it tonight. No matter how much Liam hates when Niall teases him, he knows that if he’s serious enough, Niall won’t be a little shit about it. That he’ll actually take Liam seriously and help him with the whole clump of goo his brain becomes anytime he’s ever around Zayn or even just thinks about him.

Liam snaps back to reality when Zayn says, “How’s Harry’s class coming along then. Louis’ not giving you too much trouble, is he?” His voice is just so wonderful, so much that Liam can’t help it when his eyes travel to where that voice came from. Zayn might have the nicest lips Liam has ever seen.

When Zayn moves the toes of his foot to trail up the inside of Liam’s calf, Liam snaps his eyes up, his skin flushing deeper and up to his forehead, probably. “N-no,” he’s quick to answer, averting his gaze back down to his food.

Being alone with Zayn isn’t the best thing, not when there’s more of a chance of Zayn catching Liam staring at him. There’s nothing Liam can really do about it, though, and so he hopes Niall and Josh show up soon.

“Good.” Zayn lets his toes trail back down, until his foot is on the ground. His ankle is hooked with Liam’s still, making Liam’s skin hot all over. After Liam—finally—looks up and locks eyes with Zayn again, the man says, “I’d have to kick his arse if he was.”

There’s a hint of seriousness in there, for unknown reasons to Liam. Louis really hasn’t done anything other than make heart eyes at Harry, within the whole week that Liam has known him, so of course he’s curious as to why Zayn isn’t fully kidding. But at the same time, Liam doesn’t think Louis needs his arse kicked, so he says, “Louis’ been wonderful. He’s usually occupied by Harry anyways.”

Zayn hums and takes a bite of the fruit salad. “You’ll tell me if he does, yeah?”

Still confused, Liam decides not to ask and he nods. “Of course. I don’t see why he would though. I mean, he gives everybody in the class shit, but mostly it’s towards Harry.”

“He’s always been like that towards Harry. And Harry has never minded it. I couldn’t stand being with someone like Louis though. No offense to him, he’s my best mate, you know? But I wouldn’t be able to handle the constant teasing and shit Harry takes from that boy.”

Hope flickers in Liam’s chest. Liam isn’t one to tease so much. No, that’s Niall. Occasionally Liam will give Niall a little shit about something, like the one time last year that Liam decided to clean all of Niall’s bed wear for him and found some very soiled sheets.

But that’s about it. Liam’s not one for teasing, and that means there’s more of a chance of Zayn liking him.

“Niall is like that,” he decides to say.

“Well hopefully Josh can candle it like Harry can.” Zayn huffs with a little smile pointed at his food.

Liam wants to kiss him. He can imagine it now, the way he’d scoot his chair around the corner of the table to be closer, Zayn would pull him in and Liam’s body would feel on fire when their lips collided, not being able to keep his hands off of every reachable part of—“Liam!”

Liam snaps back to reality, shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts. Looking up, he sees Zayn is smirking at him knowingly, which doesn’t settle right with Liam, but he also sees that Niall and Josh are standing in the doorway, Niall’s arm draped over Josh’s shoulders, smiles plastered on their faces like they just won the lottery or something.

“Doing okay there, Li?” asks Niall, and though his face is molded over to look concerned, Liam can see right through it all, can see the amusement.

Liam takes in Niall’s state and what he sees is what he was expecting to see, but probably multiplied by twenty. His hair is disheveled—a given—as well as his clothes, and the usually unmarred, pale skin of his neck is, well. Marred, to put it somewhat nicely. Josh’s neck is no better, purples and reds trailing along is collarbones and up the right side to his ear.

There’s really no reason for Liam to take Niall’s comments like this right now, he doesn’t want to, especially not in front of Zayn like this, so he comes back with, “I could ask you two the same thing.”

Niall hums as he drags Josh to the table. “You know damn well how I am so don’t you try and turn this around on me.” Niall is right; Liam knows that Niall is the happiest he’s been in a long time, which is saying something because he’s always happy.

Zayn’s ankle is still hooked around Liam’s under the table. Liam didn’t forget—how _could_ he?—but he’s even more aware now as Zayn runs his toe up the inside of Liam’s other ankle. He catches Zayn’s eye quickly as he jabs another piece of fruit on his plate, and quickly drops his gaze as he hears Niall and Josh settle into their seats across from him and start making their plates.

Niall only complains about the food being a little less warm than he’d like once, but he doesn’t even sound upset. The look he points towards Liam while saying it proves he was only complaining to be the shit that he is. When both Josh and Niall are looking down at their plates, Liam nudges Zayn’s foot with his own a little and gives him his best _see?_ look. Zayn nods, understanding, and rolls his eyes a little with a smile.

Josh and Niall don’t take long to eat, getting done only a few minutes after Liam and Zayn. They’d finished eating in silence, though Zayn had kept both of his feet tangled with Liam’s under the table, and Liam doesn’t waist a second before blurting, “You guys can do the dishes.”

Niall sits up a little straighter, challenging gaze set on Liam, as he says, “And why do we have to do the dishes?”

“Because you were late, Liam did most of the work, and you haven’t even gone to say hi to Cee.”

Liam smiles over at Zayn, breath catching in his throat when Zayn smiles back. How can he keep getting more and more perfect every time Liam sets eyes on him? It’s not fair, really, but Liam’s come to the conclusion that nothing is fair these days.

At least, not for him anyways.

“Come on, Ni,” says Josh before Niall can protest some more like they all know he was going to do. Liam helps stack the dishes into two neat-ish piles, then watches as Niall grumbles a little but picks up his own stack and follows Josh back to the kitchen.

“Did they spend the night together or something?” asks Zayn a few seconds after the sound of water running in the kitchen sink is heard. Liam looks away from the doorway to find Zayn is already staring at him, eyes bright and face beautiful.

He says, “Yeah. They went to Josh’s, I’m pretty sure. Definitely didn’t go back to our flat.”

“You guys have a flat?”

After pouring himself another glass of the wine, Liam answers with a smile, “Kind of. It’s the uni’s version of an apartment, really. Kitchen, bathroom, what could barely be considered a living room. But there’s only one room so. Two beds, just like when we were roomed together in the regular dorm rooms.”

“So you guys have been roommates all throughout uni.”

It’s a statement, not a question, but Liam still answers, “Yeah,” thinking back to when he first walked into his brand new home to find half of it already messy and a blond lad he would soon call his best mate sitting on his bed. He remembers setting his one rucksack down on his bed—just until his parents brought up the rest in a few days—then turning to see the blond man staring up at him.

“You must be Liam then.” Blondie—Niall, Liam had corrected after remembering what the email had said about his roommate two weeks before—pushed his laptop aside and got up. He was only wearing boxers and his hair looked a mess, but Liam shook Niall’s hand anyways and smiled.

“And you’re Niall,” Liam had said in return, before turning back to fall on his bed. The drive wasn’t even that long of a one, not like when he had to drive to Aberdeen just a year before to get his parents’ anniversary present after the postal services mucked it all up, but he was still a bit exhausted. “As long as you don’t steal my blankets or tea this year should be fine,” he had mumbled.

“Touché,” Niall had said back, then the sounds of some car movie filled the room again and just like that Liam was asleep.

It wasn’t much of a first meeting, really, but Liam still smiles whenever he thinks about it. Niall stole his tea the morning after they met and bought him a pack of gum in return, so Liam didn’t really mind. Nor does he whenever Niall steals anything of his these days, because he knows he can use anything of Niall’s now too.

Coming back to the present, Liam sips some more of the wine and says, “Yeah, we have. Proper mates and all that. We’re probably gonna rent an actual flat together once we graduate, too.”

“’s better than living on your own,” Zayn puts in. Liam is confused for the few seconds it’s silent, before Zayn adds, “Half the rent and all that. Although that’s probably the only reason Harry and Louis are good roommates.”

“Why would that be the only reason?”

“Well.” Zayn finishes his first glass and says while pouring a second, “Harry’s an amazing cook and Louis keeps the flat stocked with alcohol but if you had to try and sleep through their noisy bed activities every night you wouldn’t really blame me for wishing I lived on my own sometimes.”

Liam flushes a little, automatically feeling bad for Zayn. If he had to listen to Niall’s bed business every night he surely would’ve freaked out multiple times by now. And he doesn’t even know how long Zayn has been living with Louis and Harry.

“I think I would’ve kicked Niall out already.” Liam shakes his head, smiling, but only a little. He seriously can’t imagine how furious he’d be if Niall decided to bring Josh back to the room while Liam was there.

“Me and Harry were perfectly fine watching TV all night before Louis came along… Shit, that sounded horrible. I’m glad Harry found Louis, they’re quite perfect for each other. I just wish our flat had soundproof walls.”

Both Liam and Niall still have sound canceling headphones from their second year in uni. Their neighbors to the right always played their country music way too loud and their neighbor on the left always had his girlfriend over every night, so they decided to buy the super expensive headphones. After the moments of silence, Liam comes back to the present and asks, “Have you ever thought about sound canceling headphones?”

Humming, Zayn starts to stretch, extending his legs out and his arms above his head. Liam only misses the feeling of Zayn’s feet tangled with his for a second before his gaze settles over Zayn’s long, slender body. His breath hitches as his eyes run over Zayn’s torso because of the way his dark red shirt clings to him just so, and Liam has to look away quickly before either a) Zayn catches him staring or b) he gets an uncomfortable semi in these tight jeans or c) he gets an embarrassing semi because Zayn notices him staring.

“I’ve thought about it,” Zayn says eventually as he settles back down in the chair.

Liam scoots his chair closer to the table so the table is hiding his crotch because even though he’s fine now, he still wants to be prepared for if this god of a man turns him on anymore than he already is. Now that he’s closer to the table, his knee knocks with Zayn’s under the table.

“Niall and I have some from two years ago. You can have one of them if you want,” Liam offers, and he’s not very surprised when Zayn presses his knee closer, along the outside of Liam’s thigh. He’s not surprised, per say, but he still feels tingles zinging through him from the contact.

Like always.

Zayn smiles, which has Liam smiling back, as he says, “I might have to take you up on that offer.”

“Hey Liam.” Niall’s standing in the doorway, wiping a kitchen towel over a plate to dry it, and he smiles when Liam looks up. “You guys should go start a movie or something. Me and Josh are almost done with these.”

“What movie?” asks Zayn.

Liam grabs the two wine bottles and his glass while Zayn grabs the rest of the glasses, and Niall answers, “Something funny? I don’t know. Maybe a scary movie?”

“We just watched a scary movie Friday,” Liam complains. Niall rolls his eyes but leaves, then Liam leads the way back out to the living room. He really doesn’t want to watch any scary movies because he finds them cheesy and a waste of time. He’d rather watch something funny or an action film.

Zayn sits right next to him on the couch. Liam finds it hard to tear his eyes away from the man when he leans forward to slip his shoes off. The slope of his back bent over like that is a wonderful sight, one that fills Liam’s mind to the brim.

Oh well. He already knows he’ll have to take another shower tonight.

As Liam is scrolling through the movie lists on his Aunt’s Netflix, Niall and Josh finally make their way out, and no one is surprised when Josh falls right onto Niall’s lap after Niall claims the lazy boy. Liam isn’t surprised anyway, but that does mean it’s just him and Zayn on the couch now. Not that he minds, because he _so_ totally doesn’t. He likes having both the couch and Zayn to himself, which—ha ha, yeah, he doesn’t really have Zayn to himself. No matter how much he wishes he did.

What’s going on? Movies, right.

Nobody really says anything, eyes on the TV screen in watch for anything that catches their interest, yet all Liam can think about while his thumb presses on the down button of the remote is how Zayn is shifting closer. Either he sucks at subtly—which Liam highly doubts—or he honestly doesn’t realize what he’s doing.

Liam doesn’t know which one he would like it to be more. On the one hand, if Zayn is purposefully doing this while trying to hide it, then that’d be proof that what Liam is feeling isn’t on-sided. But on the other hand, Zayn being comfortable enough with Liam and liking him enough that he naturally gravitates closer to him is such a nice thought.

It gets to the point where, and Liam is so obviously not going to shift away from Zayn, that their thighs and shoulders are pressed, even though there is plenty of room on the rest of the couch. It’s a bit confusing to Liam that Zayn would want to be this close to him, but then again, Liam has always had trouble accepting the fact that someone he fancies might fancy him back, even just the slightest. It’s always either been that or he’s oblivious to other’s feelings towards him.

Not something he’s proud of, far from it. But it’s not something he can change easily either.

Liam is so focused on the points of contact between himself and the walking—well, sitting, now—Dior add that he startles when Niall cuts through the silence to say, “What’s that one?” Then, “Go up two.”

So he does, quickly as he can, as to not give away any hints that he wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. He wasn’t, and he’s pretty sure at least Niall has caught on, what with the way he’s hiding his smirk behind Josh’s shoulder.

Liam clicks on whatever it is Niall had been asking about, bringing up the info page, and he does not groan. Does _not_. It’s a close thing, though.

“ _World War Z_? Really?” Liam groans, glaring at Niall’s wide smile. Zayn’s shoulder presses harder to Liam’s and Liam hopes the way his breath hitches isn’t too noticeable. “We just watched that last weekend.”

Now, Liam isn’t really one to complain. He’s usually okay with any movie Niall picks, or any activity Niall picks to do. But—“And the weekend before that. And—”

“Lemme guess,” Zayn interjects, nudging Liam’s side with his elbow a bit. “The weekend before that too?”

“ _God_ , yes. Niall is obsessed with this movie.” Liam starts to groan again but is cut short when he’s hit in the face with a pillow. Notably, the pillow that matches the pale yellow lazy boy chair Niall and Josh are cuddling in. Niall looks like he’s about to burst with laughter, but Josh has a smug look on his face, bringing Liam to think it was him who threw the pillow.

Before he can pick it up out of his lap, toss it back knowing it’ll hit Josh straight on because he’s always had good aim—no pun intended—and not apologize for stating the truth, Zayn does exactly that. Though is collides with Josh’s shoulder, then changes course to hit Niall in the face, it was a pretty good throw, and Liam isn’t all too focused on that at the moment.

No, what he is focused on is the tingling still radiating through his thigh from where Zayn’s knuckles had dug deep while picking up the pillow, higher up than what would be considered an accident. Liam’s breath shorts out for the remainder of the silence, until Niall’s laughing cuts in again.

“Fucker,” he says through chuckles, half-heartedly throwing the pillow back and failing, it landing on the floor next to one of the coffee tables’ legs.

Liam’s gaze snags on his wine glass sitting innocently on the table, and he goes to take a sip before anything else can happen that’ll color his cheeks. Alcohol is good, great even, the best friend Liam could ever ask for in a situation like this, all pressed to the man he wants to make breakfast-in-bed for the next five years or more.

Those are _not_ thoughts that he should be having right now, which is why he gulps down the rest of the contents in his glass and goes to pour himself another.

He’s been so distracted by the wine that he hadn’t realized the conversation going on above his head until Zayn’s fingers, yet again, press hard into his thigh, the contact disappearing seconds later. The weight of the remote is no longer on his lap. Liam is about to protest but Zayn settles a hand high up on his thigh as he clicks to start _World War Z_ , and really, how can he argue with that?

(Hint: he can’t.)

As the movie starts, Zayn’s hand stays where it is, the back of his elbow digging into the front of Liam’s, and suddenly it’s a lot hotter. Liam’s seen this so many times he could recite it in his sleep, so he’s not really paying attention. Which, in turn, means he can focus a lot of his attention to all the points of contact between himself and Zayn, as well as trying to calm his lungs.

It’s to no avail, Liam soon comes to realize, as ten minutes in, the back of his neck feels like it’s on fire and he realizes his dick isn’t completely soft where it’s laying pressed to the inside of his right thigh. Thankfully, Zayn is on his left, thus meaning where Zayn’s fingers are pressing to the inseam of his jeans is also on his left side, so as long as he keeps his legs spread just enough, he won’t have to worry about Zayn accidently (or not) finding out.

Liam only catches Niall’s eyes once before he locks his gaze on the screen, promising himself he won’t look back in Niall’s direction at all until after the movie is over. He controls his breathing to make sure it’s not too fast while he stretches out a little. It’s a rookie move, really, the oldest trick in the books, and Liam knows this.

Yet, he doesn’t really care as he stretches his arm out to settle over the back of the sofa, pressing it to Zayn’s shoulders. When Zayn presses closer, shoulder against Liam’s chest, grip on his thigh tighter, Liam has to close his eyes and take a few minutes to calm down.

This is going to be harder than he thought.

-

Liam’s Aunt comes out about half way through, sitting down on Zayn’s other side. Zayn’s hand leaves his thigh but he doesn’t move away. If anything, Liam would say Zayn presses closer, so he doesn’t miss Zayn’s hand _too_ much.

-

By the time _World War Z_ is over, Liam’s got a hand on his thigh again, as well Zayn’s head resting on his shoulder. He knows it can’t be too comfortable, but if Zayn wants to be close he isn’t going to complain. Aunt Cessy had gone back to her painting room a little before the movie was coming to a close; Josh has turned to his back is against one arm of the chair, legs draped over the other; one of Niall’s hands is unaccounted for (ew); and Zayn looks like he’s about to go board up all the doors and windows.

“Hey,” he whispers in Zayn’s ear, thumbing at the soft skin of his neck right above the hem of his shirt. Zayn jumps, but only a little, before he settles again. “You alright? You know it’s just a movie, right?”

Josh and Niall start whispering too. Liam would like it if they’d take it down to the car or something. At least not right in front of him.

Shifting, Liam can tell it’s with a bit of a struggle that Zayn whispers back, “I know. I’ve just… never really liked zombie movies like that anyway. Kind of freaky.”

“Hey, that’s alright,” Liam reassures him after noticing his hesitance. He hugs Zayn closer and says, just as quietly as before, “Everybody likes what they like. That doesn’t mean you have to also.” Then, after only taking a second to think about it, he adds on, “I hate clowns.”

Not even Niall knows this. But clowns really do freak Liam out, with their painted faces and all that. He’s pretty sure it’s not normal that he just willingly told Zayn that, to make Zayn feel better, hopefully. He doesn’t know what normal even means anymore.

“You do?” asks Zayn. He glances up, lip caught between his teeth nervously. At this point, Liam only has a little hesitation keeping himself from taking Zayn’s lip out from between his teeth and replacing his lips there. Oh the wonders of alcohol. All four of them did drink most of the wine, only a little left in the bottom of the second bottle.

Liam nods, looking back up at Zayn’s eyes instead of his lips. He only now notices how close they are, enough so that Liam would only have to tilt his head forward a little and they’d be kissing. And oh how much he wants that, to feel those lips against his own, to press forward and never let go—

Right, yeah. Not something he should be thinking about right now.

He’s startled out of it when his phone buzzes in his pocket, right above where Zayn’s hand is still resting warmly on his thigh, and he’s quick to take it out. It’s an email from his Professor, telling him about new job openings for the London Evening Standard, and—fuck—a link to the application. That’s exciting. The London Evening Standard is huge; Liam would be _honored_ to be an editor for them, and he wonders briefly how his professor got his hands on one of these applications.

“Niall,” he calls out, too excited to care that Niall is in the middle of some very heated snogging. “Niall, get your face off Josh’s and look at this.” Liam throws the phone over, not caring where it lands, and smiles excitedly over at Zayn, who’s smiling back.

It takes a moment or two, but Liam can see the moment Niall realizes why this email is so important, and he’s smiling like crazy. “You think if I applied they’d give me an interview?” he starts. “I mean, I am in my last year of uni, and I’ve worked on articles for some of the other less popular newspapers, so it’s not like they’d wouldn’t consider me, right?”

Niall says seriously, “You’re applying. Obviously if Higgins was able to get one they’re interested.” He and Josh both still look a little breathless, but Liam doesn’t care too much right now. He possibly might just have an amazing job in his future, as well as an amazing man’s hand tight in his thigh.

“ _Professor Higgins_ ,” Liam corrects Niall because he hates it when Niall does that. Professor Higgins prefers Professor Higgins or Paul, but Liam’s just like him in that they both find it irritated when people will just say Higgins. “I’m definitely applying though.”

“Tonight.”

“Yeah, tonight,” he agrees easily with Zayn. He doesn’t even bother looking back over to know Niall and Josh are back to what they were doing before, one because his phone hits him on the thigh and slides down onto Zayn’s, and two because the obvious noise.

He’s almost temped to yell at them to, “Get a room, goodness,” but then Zayn says, “You’ll obviously get a job. An interview at the least… You’re great; they’d be crazy not to hire you.”

Liam’s blushing before he even realizes it, smile making his lips twitch up even though he’s biting it, because yeah, Zayn did just say that. Secretly he pinches his thigh to make sure this isn’t a dream, that Zayn really did just say he’s amazing and that he’ll definitely get the job of a lifetime. It’s not every day he’s complimented by possibly the most beautiful person on the planet, which is why he holds off for a few seconds before replying to let it sink in all the way.

“Yeah?”

Ouch. That’s another thing he’ll have to work on: not letting his insecurities show. It’s not like they’re major or anything; Liam knows he’s decent to look at and he’s quite the romantic, when he gets the opportunity to be, but that still doesn’t stop him from making sure that people mean what they mean. Especially when it’s a compliment from someone he fancies.

So what. Liam can’t help it.

“Definitely,” Zayn says. “You know, I was a bit hesitant to offer to be an art teacher for Cessy when she was asking everybody, before the studio opened.” His eyes are so serious and pretty…

Shaking his head a little, Liam rolls his eyes. “Pfft. Whatever. You’re a wonderful artist. What, did you think all us less-educated humans wouldn’t like you?” He’s finding it hard to believe that someone like Zayn would doubt himself, especially when it comes to his artwork.

“Hmm.” Zayn taps his chin a few times. It’s the cutest thing, honestly. “That was part of it, albeit a very small part of it. I’ve always been a bit shy, and the thought of being in front of a bunch of people made me sick to my stomach. I got over it quickly though.”

“That makes sense.”

Zayn squeezes Liam’s thigh once again, and the tips of his fingers press to the inseam of Liam’s jeans so much he’s afraid of popping a boner again. Fuck, but wouldn’t that be embarrassing. “But seriously,” Zayn adds after a second. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks, Zayn,” says Liam, because he can’t let Zayn get by with all this flattery (or whatever it is) without an appropriate response. “That really means a lot.”

A loud groan comes from the doorway, all four pairs of eyes snapping up to see Cessy standing in the doorway. With the way her eyes are narrowed and trained right on Niall and Josh, Liam can tell they won’t get out of this lightly. “Could you two keep it in your pants for longer than three hours, _please_. You could’ve at least gone down to your car or something. _On my lazy boy_ , you _animals_. Ugh, see if I ever let you two in the same room in my flat again.”

With that, she points in the direction of the door fiercely, then sends Liam and Zayn her sweetest smiles, and storms off. After he hears the telltale click of her paint room door shut, Liam lets out the smallest of giggles, which then spurs Zayn on, and soon they’re both laughing. He can’t help it, really. Never has he seen anybody yell at Niall like that, and only would his Aunt have the balls (ahem, or the tits, in her case) to actually do that.

“Shut up Liam,” Niall mumbles, but even he sounds a little amused. Josh, on the other hand, is red as a tomato, which only spurs Liam’s laughing on even more. Shit, this is too funny.

“I should go,” Josh says a little awkwardly, before getting up and pulling Niall with him

Zayn calls, “In the hallway boys!” which makes Liam laugh a little more.

Never mind the fact that he should probably leave too, what with having Harry’s class as well as Professor Higgins’ class tomorrow, but there’s a warm hand that’s high up on his thigh, as well as a shoulder digging into chest, and it would be too hard to separate himself from this so soon.

“I’ve never heard Cee yell like that.” Zayn’s voice is a little breathless, and if Liam imagines it being him to cause that, instead of the laughing, then that also means he’s glad people can’t read minds. He’d probably be crying in a ditch somewhere if Zayn could read minds because his thought process lately has been more than a bit too… sexual.

“I probably have, but it was probably so long ago that I don’t remember,” he remembers to say after a long stretch of silence. Still smiling, he stretches, like earlier, toes pointed out, hands fisted above his head. The one crack he feels/hears in his lower back feels amazing—back problems _suck_ , okay—and he chuckles a little when Zayn grimaces.

Almost reluctantly, it seems, Zayn takes his hand away and stretches a little too. Liam feels cold where Zayn isn’t touching him anymore, but he’s happy when Zayn gets up and offers a hand out to Liam, his eyes travelling up—secretly, he hopes—the expanse of Zayn’s slim body as he stands.

“Dinner tonight was great. I had much more fun tonight than I would’ve back at home.”

“Date night or something, right?” Liam tries to remember.

Zayn nods, and they’re by the front door now. Liam really doesn’t want to go home, even though he knows he has to, but honestly, he’d rather push Zayn against this wall and kiss him crazy and maybe take a random road trip to his home town or somewhere. He has no choice but to pull his shoes on.

The next second he knows, he’s got his arm full of Zayn. If it weren’t for Niall chuckles from where he’s peeking in behind the door, Liam would think this was intentional. As it is, he puts two and two together, and comes to the conclusion that Niall opened the door, hitting the back of Zayn’s feet with it, and making him stumble forward.

Oh well. He doesn’t care how it happened, as long as he gets to keep his arms around Zayn’s shoulders like this for at least a few seconds longer. Zayn smells good too. Maybe a bit creepy. Eh.

“Niall,” he scolds, squeezing Zayn a little tighter. Zayn hasn’t made any move to pull away anyway. “Be careful.”

Niall rolls his eyes.

Eventually, though, Liam has to let go, and when he does, Zayn’s smile and eyes are so bright he almost winces. But he doesn’t, thankfully, and instead he smiles back and says, “Bye then.”

“See you tomorrow.” Zayn squeezes his elbow once before saluting Niall, then slipping out into the hallway.

“He obviously likes you,” Niall whispers after the elevator doors down the hall have closed.

Liam rolls his eyes, shutting the door. He hits Niall’s arm a little playfully, saying, “You’re apologizing to Aunt Cessy before we leave.” Thankfully, Niall doesn’t say anything on how Liam outright ignored his statement.

-

He doesn’t see Zayn before class the next day, but he does after, when everybody is filtering out. Liam has come to the conclusion that he’ll be one of the slower people to pack up from now on, so he can talk with Harry and Louis and Zayn after. When Zayn steps in after the classroom has emptied out, just Harry and Liam now—Louis’ at work or something?—Liam’s eyes snap up immediately and he smiles.

“Hi Liam,” Zayn greets. Then, “And Harry. How was class?”

“Kind of quiet,” Harry comments without looking up from his phone. There’s a small frown on his face that worries Liam a bit.

“’Course it is. Your other half is gone. Anyway, I’d love to chat with you both,” he pauses for a second, looking straight at Liam with an apologetic smile, “But I’ve run out of magenta acrylic paint and I need to go get some. Do you think you could watch my class for a bit, Harry?”

Nodding, Harry puts his phone away then starts packing up his camera, says, “Yeah, sure. You’re making dinner tonight then.”

“Sure,” agrees Zayn easily. Even he looks a bit worried while gazing at Harry for a few long moments, and that only serves to make Liam even more curious. None of this is his business anyhow.

Down in the lobby, Liam says a quick goodbye to his Aunt before making his way out onto the sidewalk where he almost runs into Zayn. “Sorry,” he’s quick to apologize, the quick touch he leaves on Zayn’s elbow hopefully going unnoticed.

“Oh, that’s alright.” Zayn smiles at him, pulling his jacket tighter around him. It has been getting more and more chilly lately. Liam should start bringing out his jackets too.

Then, a thought occurs to Liam that’s a bit unbelievable. “How did you run out of paint in an art studio?” he asks.

“I honestly have no idea but Cessy said she didn’t have any in the storage room so she’s sending me to go get some.”

“Would you like a ride there? I won’t be able to bring you back because I’ve got class but wherever you’re headed can’t be too far, can it?” Offering Zayn a ride might have been a big mistake. Maybe he’s coming on too strong or something? It’s just a car ride after all.

Maybe Liam is freaking out a little too much.

“Oh no, that’s quite alright.” Liam’s stomach drops, but he’s not too upset when Zayn smiles big and bright at him. “I stole Harry’s keys. Besides, we wouldn’t want you to be late to class, huh?”

“Alright then.” He squeezes Zayn’s shoulder once before turning in the direction of where he parked. “I’ll see you Wednesday then?” he calls out over his shoulder. It never hurts to make sure.

“Definitely.”

-

“They what?”

Liam places both hands flat on the desk in front of him to steady himself because holy damn, this is great news. More than great, actually, and he might be freaking out a little at the thought.

“They called earlier and told me as long as you ace the interview you’re guaranteed a job…” After a few moments, Paul adds, “I may have sent in some of your previous work too.”

Of course he would, but that’s not what Liam has to worry about right now. Right now, his mind is full of knowing that he has an email saying the dates and times he can show up within the next week for an interview with the a staff person from London Evening Standard, and how he’s thinking of how nervous he already is for the interview.

Fuck, this is amazing. I really, really is, and Liam can’t help but to smile wide up at Paul. “Thanks,” he says, a little more breathless than he’d have liked. Oh well.

Instead of replying to Liam the proper way, Paul says, “Well? What are you waiting for? Reply to that email, Liam. I’ve got other work to do right now.” But, Liam thinks, that’s normal for him.

“Right, yeah.”

It’s not until he’s sitting at his desk that Paul calls out, “I’m in my office if you need me.”

This is absolutely wonderful. Liam gives him thumbs up, then boots up the laptop again, thumbs shaking as he sends Niall a text that will most likely not be understandable. If Niall really wants to know, he can just call.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Maybe Liam is seeing things, but he swears that shock of dark hair that just caught his eye might be Zayn. After taking a second look, he confirms that it is, indeed, Zayn on that swing, cigarette perched precariously between his lips. And, _god_ , is he beautiful or what. After not seeing him on Wednesday due to unknown reasons (Liam had refused to ask; he’d like to think he’s not that far deep… yet) seeing him again makes Liam smile even wider than before.

He decided to walk today, mainly because he knew Niall would need the car to go to the grocery after he gets back from a lunch date with his brother, but also because it’s nice outside. Still, he brought a jumper, knowing it would be a lot more chilly later after class.

Also, he knows he’s a little early, like, half an hour early, but Liam can’t bring himself to care. Whether it’s because he’s been hoping to run into Zayn again, or just because, he doesn’t know. But seeing Zayn on one of the only two swings in the park right next to the studio, the hand he’s not using to take the cigarette away from his mouth momentarily before bringing it back stuffed in his pocket, makes Liam’s stomach do weird flips.

Should he go over and say hi? Zayn hasn’t noticed him on the sidewalk yet, so he could still get away with sneaking off to the studio without being seen. That is, if he wanted to do. Which he _doesn’t_.

Slowly making his way down the sidewalk that goes through the small park, Liam keeps his eyes trained on the man swinging close to the ground, just barely pushing himself back and forth with his heels. His hair is up a little with product, and somehow his cheekbones look even more unreal.

Zayn must hear his footfalls or at least see him out of the corner of his eye because Liam’s only halfway there when Zayn looks up, face breaking out into a smile instantly. Liam shouldn’t dwell on that all too much, on how Zayn wasn’t smiling at all, looked a little gloomy actually, but now that he sees Liam…

Really what Liam should be focusing on is not staring at Zayn too much, or at least not getting caught in the act. As soon as he gets within hearing distance he calls out, “Zayn,” as cheerily as he can.

Zayn stubs the cigarette out with the heel of his boot, then stuffs it in his pocket. Liam admires that he doesn’t leave the butts on the ground, especially in a park they both know kids come to a lot. He smiles and waves, but Zayn startles him a little when he stands up, because Liam was going to sit in the only other swing next to him, exchange small talk until it turned into a real conversation.

Does Zayn not want to talk? Is that why he stood? Liam worries too much, he really does, and he knows this too, but it comes so naturally that it’s hard not to worry. Especially when it comes to the people he fancies.

“Hey Liam,” Zayn greets with a big smile, and Liam almost gasps when Zayn pulls him in for a hug. He’s just as warm as before, and somehow he smells even better than Liam remembers, the scent thick and homey but also manly, in a delicate sort of way—Liam’s brain isn’t even making sense right now.

He says, “Hi,” squeezing back just as tight, hoping to show how much he really does like Zayn without actually having to say it. In the back of his mind, Niall’s voice pops out and yells that, “Hugs won’t show how much you fancy the pants off him!” It’s so accurate that Liam almost, _almost_ , looks around to see if Niall is actually here.

Better not, actually. Wouldn’t want to seem suspicious or anything equally crazy like that.

“You’re a bit early,” is the second thing Zayn says, after they pull out of the hug. The jumper Liam brought almost slips from where it’s draped over his forearm, but he catches it on time, thankfully saving himself from the embarrassment that dropping it would have caused.

“Yeah,” he says, with a little shrug following. “Was a bit bored back at the flat,” he lies.

It wasn’t actually boring at the flat; there’s plenty of things he could do there, like finish editing an article about the football team that isn’t due for another six days, or do the laundry that he will definitely have to drag Niall into doing tomorrow, or even… well, he had the flat completely to himself and a nice wank really did sound nice. Nobody home, it wouldn’t have had to be quick and in the shower…

But coming to see if he could catch Zayn—ahem, _anybody_ , which includes his Aunt, Harry, Louis, or Zayn, but does _not_ mean it was because of maybe getting to see Zayn—well, that sounded, crazily, more appealing to Liam.

Snapping Liam out of his thoughts, Zayn says, “Niall not enough to keep you company these days?”

Which—ha ha, no, that’s it at all. If Niall were there Liam wouldn’t have left until the absolute latest, which still would’ve meant him being on time. Niall is more than enough to keep him company; they could’ve continued talking about the people they liked like they had been before Niall left for his lunch date.

“Nah,” answers Liam lightly with a wave of his hand. “Niall’s out with his brother and his brother’s girlfriend.” Liam is aware of how close they’re still standing, and whether it’s intentional or not, Liam doesn’t dare step away. “What about you then?”

He’s curious as to why Zayn is out here. Did Aunt Cessy need his help with something? Does he have another class that just got out and now is his break? Is Liam interrupting his break?!

Humming, Zayn’s gaze travels out to the main sidewalk, where a woman and man are walking some dogs, before he answers with, “Louis’ a bit pissy. Was barely ten minutes into his break and he was already annoying me to pieces. Love him to death, mind you, but that job of his takes a toll on us all.”

“Where does Louis work?”

“Home,” Zayn replies. He looks back up at Liam with a quick, humorless smirk. “In his bedroom, the lazy bastard. But.” He nudges Liam’s side with his elbow, smiling. “I decided to see if I could find someone more interesting to be around.”

Well, Liam was going to ask what Louis does, because the description of home, in his bedroom is quite… odd. Liam doesn’t even want to begin to think what Louis’ job might be, besides coaching. But that’s just a side thing he does for fun, Liam remembers. Hm…

“Did you?” he asks instead. He would like to know if Zayn has found someone more interesting to talk to, since that would mean that he finds Liam interesting.

Liam swears he sees sparkles in Zayn’s eyes or something to the same extent as he says, “Of course, silly. Talking with you is much better than being glared at for smoking at the park.”

The blush creeping up on his neck and cheeks is something he really wishes he had the powers to make disappear. He doesn’t need the blood to be in his face right now, more like his toes.

The compliment (could that be considered as a compliment? Liam will take it as one) is very wonderful, makes Liam feel not only giddy but also liked, in ways more than normal. He bites his lip and looks away, smiling to himself and stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Thanks… I think?”

“Yes, that was a compliment, and you’re very welcome… You don’t hear stuff like that a lot, do you?”

From his mum and grandmum and when Niall is drunk, yeah. But not really from anybody else. The closest thing he’s gotten to a sweet compliment like that was the… _thing_ , that girl, freshman year, had whispered in his ear before asking him if he wanted to “hang out” in her dorm room for the night.

Liam says the first thing out loud, deciding to skip over the last lest he turn Zayn off or something, with a one-shouldered shrug.

“I’m gonna change that.” Then, before Liam can insist that Zayn really doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to, Zayn adds on, “Can I ask your advice on something?”

“Um…” He hesitates. Liam really isn’t good at advice unless it has to do with which format to use when writing an article for the uni’s website that Paul will accept, or which kind of oil to use for what car and for what reason, and he has a feeling neither of those are what Zayn is asking about. “Sure. Yeah, I mean. Go ahead.”

There’s a flicker of something in Zayn’s eyes before he talks, maybe hesitance, but it’s gone before Liam can identify what it really was, and then the man’s saying, “So there’s this guy…” and Liam’s stomach drops.

There’s a guy, obviously someone Zayn finds interest in because he wouldn’t be saying it like that if it were the opposite. And also, it’s obviously not Liam, because then Zayn wouldn’t be asking Liam about advice on whatever if it were Liam. Right?

“This guy…” Liam urges him on quietly, turning to watch other pedestrians on the main sidewalk, hoping he’s schooling his face well enough.

Zayn’s quiet for seven long seconds, Liam counts, because he’s pathetic like that. Then Zayn bumps his elbow against Liam’s and says, “Yeah, and I really like him, and I’m pretty sure he likes me back…”

Liam would like to purchase a one-way ticket to Norway, please, because he would rather not be the one that Zayn talks to about his love life. And yeah, maybe that sounds a bit selfish—they’re definitely friends which means Liam should want to listen to Zayn, no matter what Zayn wants to talk about. It shouldn’t be this hard, this early on. It really shouldn’t.

After noticing the too long silence between them, Liam shakes his head a little to clear out his thoughts, puts on his best happy face he can, and looks over at Zayn. “Well why don’t you ask him out then?” he suggests lightly, swaying a little closer to Zayn and hoping he’s schooling his expression as best as he can.

“See, that’s the thing. I think we might’ve already been on a date. I just don’t think he realizes it was a date.”

If this guy really does like Zayn—he would be stupid _not_ to like Zayn—then he must know that whatever he and Zayn did had to have been a date. It doesn’t make much sense to Liam, so he says, “Then ask him out and if he says yes tell him you considered what you did a date.”

It’s as simple as that, really.

Zayn seems to think about it. His thinking face is really cute, eyes a little crinkled, eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed into a tight line. Liam wonders how similar Zayn’s thinking face is to his grumpy face, must be pretty alike, he thinks mainly because that’s what most people looks like when they’re a little upset or pissed off.

He hopes he never turns out to be the cause of any of Zayn’s grumpy faces…

“I’ve actually been thinking about kissing him,” Zayn decides, or really, has been deciding for however long. “There just hasn’t been any good opportunities until now.”

If Zayn was out on a date with mystery-man there must’ve been plenty of opportunities to kiss him. If it were Liam, he would’ve been perfectly okay with Zayn kissing him, no matter where they were or who they were around.

Lucky Zayn finally has the chance to do it now, and Liam won’t stand in his way. “Do it then. Don’t let me stand in your way,” he mumbles, quieter then he was going for. He takes a small step back.

When Zayn doesn’t say anything or walk away, Liam looks up from his toes at him, cocking his head a little in curiosity once he sees the pointed look Zayn is giving him. “ _Now_ , Liam,” says Zayn, like he’s trying to make Liam understand something he isn’t. But what else is there to understand? Emphasizing now won’t help Liam understand because he already understands what’s going on…

Right?

Maybe. Hopefully?

“What are you—”

“Just kiss me already!” Liam’s confused for all of the two seconds it takes for Zayn to close the distance between them, cupping Liam’s cheek and holding his hip with the other hand while bringing their lips together. Liam gasps and shuts his eyes quickly. He feels awkward with his hands in his pockets so he takes them out and takes hold of Zayn’s hips, but that’s about all he can do before he’s lost all thought about everything but this, right here, right now.

Liam’s spine tingles, as well as his lips, as Zayn kisses him once, twice, lips soft yet firm, and then a third time, and more. His whole body his hot all over, especially where Zayn’s hand has moved from his cheek to cup the back of his neck, and momentarily Liam freaks out that he might not be a good enough kisser. He’s only kissed two people before in his life, both of which happened to be girls, so this _is_ new for him.

Fuck, Liam might melt into a puddle if he doesn’t get some air soon, even some space. Being this close to Zayn is doing things to Liam’s body that he won’t have time to take care of before class starts. Finally he pulls away, and yeah, he can feel just how red he is, can also tell when Zayn notices from the way his smile turns into a smirk.

So this means Zayn considers dinner last Sunday at Aunt Cessy’s flat a date; now that Liam thinks about it, he’d consider it a date too, even though Niall and Josh came along halfway through. It turned into a double date then.

This also means Liam is the man Zayn likes, and the next time Liam is alone he’ll have to do a little victory dance or something.

Or maybe he’s still giddy about the best kiss he’s had. Yeah, that’s it.

Zayn trails his hand down Liam’s shoulder, then arm, before lacing his fingers through Liam’s, all without breaking eye contact. “You’re quite oblivious, you know that?” Zayn finally says, quiet as ever.

Liam shrugs, squeezes Zayn’s hand in his own, and knows his smile keeps on growing and growing. By now his cheeks hurt from how hard he’s trying to keep from smiling too wide. “I can be at times.”

Zayn looks as if he’s about to come back with something witty, or something entirely true, but instead all he says is, “I’m gonna kiss you once more then I’m walking you to the studio.” This time Liam has a bit of a warning before so he can brace himself for how wonderful it’ll be.

He still feels like melting and clutching Zayn closer at the same time, but Zayn’s right. They should head to the studio now. Liam’s got Harry’s class to get to and Zayn probably has his own class to teach or something equally productive, so one quick, spine-tingling kiss it is and Liam’s being pulled away from the swings and to the sidewalk.

Their fingers stay locked together as they walk, and this blush on Liam’s face might be permanent now. He really wouldn’t doubt it.

“I heard your interview was Thursday…” Zayn trails off, squeezing Liam’s hand as encouragement.

Aunt Cessy, Liam automatically thinks, always telling people his business and whatnot. “Yeah,” he says, squeezing back and smiling at his toes. “It was. I think it went pretty well, but they said they’d call me either today or tomorrow with the news so.”

“Hopefully sooner rather than later,” replies Zayn. “I bet the wait’s been terrible.”

Terrible might be an understatement. Liam had been freaking out all of Thursday night, barely able to focus on any work all Friday during his classes, and the only reason he’s been calm today is because of Niall. Nodding, Liam answers, “Oh yeah. It has.”

“Do you think you’ll get the job?”

“I don’t know. I mean.” He sighs heavily. The feeling of Zayn’s hand in his is comforting. “I _feel_ like the interview went well, but I’m not too sure.”

“Did you get as nervous as you do around me?” asks Zayn, and immediately Liam’s face heats up again.

So he hasn’t been subtle. He really does need to work on his subtlety. “I can be professional when I need to be.”

By now they’re in front of the studio. Liam opens the door for Zayn—“Such a gentleman”—and they’re greeted by none other than his own Aunt Cessy. Well fuck. They’re not holding hands anymore, but Liam can feel how wide his smile is and is aware of how close he’s standing to Zayn, so there’s no doubt she’ll know something is up.

“Liam, Zayn,” she greets with a curious smile. Her hair is pulled back, painting apron tied around her neck, and she’d got a paintbrush in each hand. Liam wants to hug her, suddenly, wants to hug everybody in the whole world because he feels like he’s flying and nothing could bring him down. But, well, her apron is all painted up so he decides against it.

“Hi Cee Cee,” Liam says in return, while Zayn waves his greeting. He’s smiling too, bright and beautiful and his eyes are crinkling a bit, and— _wow_ , Liam really does need to stop staring. He’s already kissed the man, shouldn’t that mean he won’t have to stare anymore? Or is Liam getting two different things mixed up?

Cessy is obviously trying to hide a smirk when Liam finally tears his eyes away. He frowns at her a little bit, but schools his face when she asks, “How’s your day been?”

“A bit boring at first,” answers Zayn. He glances quickly at Liam, who blushes a bit, before saying, “Better now, though.”

Knowing that _he_ made Zayn’s day better  makes Liam’s stomach do flips, and he has to fight to keep his smile down. There’s a lovely feeling settling in his stomach after it calms, and it’s hard to concentrate on whatever it is his Aunt is saying now that Zayn’s hand is settling at the small of his back.

“Liam.” Liam jumps a little, his head turning so fast towards Zayn’s voice it almost hurts his neck—almost. He takes a deep breath, seeing that his Aunt his walking away, to the hallway, and relaxes now that he and Zayn are alone again

 It’s quite odd, that nobody is hanging around in the lobby, though Liam guesses it won’t be too long before late-comers for a class show up or a class gets out.

“You didn’t hear a thing she was saying, did you?” murmurs Zayn, amused. Liam lifts one of his shoulders in a quick shrug, pressing back against Zayn’s hand. He’d really like another kiss, maybe two, but he’ll take what he can get.

“Was is important?” Although Liam had been caught up in his own world, he’s still a bit concerned that he missed something that he really should know. Like—

“She asked me over for dinner again tomorrow evening.” Like that.

So Sunday evening dinner again. Will it be another date? Probably not, considering Aunt Cessy will most likely be there for most of it, as well as Niall, and Josh if he goes.

“I told her I’d make some sort of pasta to bring over,” Zayn says, stepping closer. His hand is still at the small of Liam’s back, and they’re closer than would be considered casual—which, it’s not casual at all. Not the way they’re angling towards each other, Liam bending his head in a little in hopes for another kiss.

Or two, three, maybe, if he’s lucky.

Zayn grips Liam’s hip with his other hand; looks like this is going in the direction Liam was hoping. “I can make some chicken if you make alfredo sauce,” Liam whispers, bringing his hands up to cup the back of Zayn’s neck and tangle in his hair, pull him closer.

“Sounds like a deal,” Zayn whispers back, then dips in to seal their lips together. Liam melts, is melting while Zayn moves his lips against Liam’s own, slow and sweet and never venturing further. He still sort of can’t believe this is Zayn he’s kissing, the man who a month ago, maybe a little more, he’d just met and was only attracted too.

Now he that knows more about Zayn, it’s not only attraction he’s feeling towards him. No, it’s more than that. He likes everything about Zayn—everything he’s come to know about Zayn, so far, anyway. He’d like to take Zayn out for a night on the town, then stay up into the early morning watching marathons with him. He’d like to be able to kiss Zayn whenever he wants, without having to worry/mentally debate whether or not it’s okay. He’d like all of that.

Just when Liam thinks Zayn’s going to deepen the kiss, even just by the tiniest bit, Zayn pulls away laughing. It’s not a loud laugh, small and quiet, but Liam can feel Zayn’s huffing breaths against his lips, and he frowns. “What?” he whispers, frown deepening after he opens his eyes and sees Zayn’s very amused face.

“Niall looks funny like that.”

Liam is confused until he sees where Zayn’s actually looking—over his shoulder. Slowly turning, hesitantly, Liam finds Niall standing right in front of the doorway, arms crossed, eyes knowing, and expression amused. It’s not much different from how he looks when it comes to a lot of things, but there’s hints of smugness everywhere.

Liam almost glares at him for interrupting, but then Louis comes walking in through the front door too, running into Niall and calling out, “Move, you oaf.” He hits at Niall’s arm until Niall steps out of the way, and then both Niall and Louis are staring at Liam and Zayn, and Zayn’s hand is still gripping Liam’s hip, and Liam’s probably the reddest he’s ever been in his life.

“Liam,” Niall finally says, after a few more silent moments. His face is radiating smugness now, and Liam wants to glare at him, he really does, but his lips are still tingling with the faint feeling of Zayn’s, and he’s too happy to right now. “What a nice surprise. When were you planning on telling me of this… whatever this is?” He seems genuinely amused, rather than upset, thank the stars above.

Zayn comes to Liam’s rescue pretty fast, squeezes his hip as he says, “Well it just happened half an hour ago so.” Liam smiles thankfully at him. Niall hums while Zayn continues, “Did you walk here, Louis?”

“Half way or so. Work got over early. Niall here recognized me and offered me a ride. Thanks, by the way.”

“Any time, mate,” Niall returns.

Both Niall and Louis have to step out of the way as a couple more people walk in. They all eye the four boys warily, before continuing on and down the hall silently.

Liam glances quickly at Zayn, finding him checking his phone. “Think I’m gonna go find Josh,” Niall speaks up, eyes still boring into Liam like he’ll vanish if he doesn’t. “Care to join me, Liam?”

“Go,” Zayn whispers to him before Liam can protest. “I’ll see you after, yeah? _Go_.” He nudges Liam’s hip forward, which leaves Liam no choice but to follow along towards the stairs.

The moment they step onto the second floor, Niall slaps Liam’s chest a couple of times, not hard enough to hurt, of course, and is whispering quietly, “You _dog_!”

“Shut up.” Liam is feeling smug too, now. He knows what it’s like to have Zayn’s lips on his, and that knowledge has Liam more giddy than ever.

-

About halfway through class, Harry is discussing with a few of the other people what sort of things they’re most interested in photographing—“I love buildings,” the red-head Liam’s spoken to a few times now had said; “Some family friends of mine own a car magazine,” another girl had said—when Louis slinks in quietly. Liam almost doesn’t notice him, too caught up in listening to Harry ramble on about “so many wonderful things in the world that _deserve_ to be photographed”, but he does.

Louis’ hands are stuffed in his pockets and he looks very amused, face a little red and eyes bright, like he just got done laughing. Liam is curious for all of two seconds before Louis’ eyes land right on him and seem to glow even brighter, amusement pouring out of his face in buckets. He really hopes Louis wasn’t laughing at Liam, or about him, hopes Zayn didn’t complain to Louis about how terrible of a kisser Liam is or make fun of him for whatever.

Liam forces himself to smile back, averting his eyes as quickly as he can back to Harry. Surely he’s just overreacting; Zayn isn’t the type that would go brag to his friends about the most terrible kiss ever or whatnot, and he’s pretty sure Zayn wouldn’t have kissed him that second time down in the lobby if Liam really is a bad kisser.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind, Liam focuses on what Harry’s talking about, thumbs fiddling with the neck strap of his camera.

-

After making everybody talk a little bit about the things they’d most like to take pictures of, Harry lets them go outside again. Liam has a feeling this will become an every-class thing, accept hopefully not when it starts getting real cold.

Liam doesn’t really have anything he’s most interested in. He likes looking around and seeing what he can find, random things to take pictures of. Some people love nature, others love cars, others buildings; but Liam, well, he’s interested in everything.

That’s why when Harry calls them all back inside and they’re showing their pictures to the class, Liam sits near the door and bites his lip in worry.

Red-head—Jess, Liam learns after Harry makes her introduce herself—has a few very beautiful photos of the back of the studio, as well as a few of some of the other buildings on either side of the studio, all from different angles. The other girl—Courtney—was able to get some very good pictures of cars passing by on the street in front of the studio, one a bit blurry, another where everything in the picture is blurry but the car. A guy named Jeff shows pictures of a few others in the class, including one of Harry carrying Louis on his back, both laughing.

Just when the last classmate of his starts showing his pictures to everybody, Liam’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He slips it out, about to press ignore because he really shouldn’t be talking to anybody on the phone right now, when he sees the caller ID: _KEYLINE LES !!!!!_

He’d been a bit hysterical when the head of the hiring comity at The London Evening Standard, Mrs Rae, had given him her office number, because she thought he was a great candidate and would be very high up on the list.

Luckily, Liam is sitting close to the door, so he bolts out of the room as quietly as he can, answering the phone as quickly as he can so it doesn’t go to voicemail. “Hello?”

“Hi, is Liam Payne available?” Yep. Liam recognizes that voice as Mrs Rae, and he almost jumps from excitement as he says, “Yes ma’am. This is he.”

“Liam, hi,” she greets again, sounding much more enthusiastic. Liam hopes that’s a good sign. “This is Keyline Rae from The London Evening Standard. I told you I’d be calling sometime today or tomorrow, yes?”

Liam’s heart is about to jump out of his chest, that’s how fast it’s beating. “You did,” he confirms. Just his luck, the rest of the people from his class come filing out, filling the hallway with voices and noises of footsteps. He’s quite annoyed, so he says, “Can you hold on just a second,” into the phone before whipping his head from side to side, in search of an empty room.

Once he finds one, he shuts to door and slides down to the floor, sitting crisscrossed and bringing his phone back up to his ear. “Sorry about that, Mrs Rae. The hallway got a bit crowded.”

“Oh no, that’s quite alright,” she replies, still sounding genuinely happy to be talking. “I’m glad you can hear me better now. It’ll make the news much more exciting.”

He almost chokes; that’s… that’s good. That’s really, really fucking good. Liam cannot believe this is happening right now. He takes a few deep breaths, then says, “The news…” trying to urge her on.

“Well, Liam,” she starts, the sound of papers shuffling catching through the line also. Liam bites his lip. “You were amongst the few people we’ve been considering to take up the new editing internship, but we’ve come to the decision of who we’d like to join us on the staff here. Now, from what I remember when we spoke, you were really excited about getting this job, yes?”

“Goodness, yes. I’ve been so anxious waiting for this call…”

She chuckles lightly, says, “Well the wait is over, Liam. Congratulations, we’ve chosen you. I’m excited to meet you again and I’m sure…”

Liam listens numbly as she goes on to tell him what time they’d like him to come in on Tuesday to start, as well as telling him his regular schedule and what he’ll be doing mostly. He almost feels like he’ll float away, and he quietly thanks her and says goodbye once their exchange is over.

His toes feel numb, and he just now realizes that he left his camera back in Harry’s classroom. There’s nothing more he wants than to find Niall and hug him and maybe sing a little and dance and eat a shit-ton of ice-cream.

“Liam?” Liam snaps his head up to see that yes, that was Zayn’s voice. Zayn is standing on the other side of the room, holding paintbrushes in one hand and his apron in the other. Well, Liam had thought the room was empty. At least Zayn stayed quiet through the call. “Is that what I think it was?” he asks.

Liam nods, not being able to contain his grin anymore. “I got the job,” Liam says excitedly, standing up setting his phone down on the nearest safe surface before he drops it. Thinking better of it, Liam picks his phone back up and texts Niall, to happy to care if it’s barely readable.

_werar goin out tniht I GOT TH JOB OMFG   OMF !!!!!_

By the time he’s sent it and slipped his phone back in his pocket, Zayn is standing right in front of him, apron and paintbrushes put up wherever they go. He’s smiling at Liam, and Liam reaches his hands out before thinking, grabbing Zayn’s hands and squeezing excitedly. “I got the job, Zayn!”

“That’s great!” Zayn replies, and Liam does a little happy dance, more of a wiggle. “I’m so happy for you, babe.” With a quiet chuckle, Zayn brings his other hand up to cup the back of Liam’s neck, and pulls him in to connect their lips.

Liam relaxes into it easily, because of course he does. Zayn’s lips feel so amazing against his, soft yet demanding at the same time, and Liam wouldn’t have it any other way. Feeling much more confidant all of a sudden, Liam puts his hands on Zayn’s hips and pulls him closer, hoping to deepen the kiss even if just by a little.

Zayn hums, his fingers scratching softly at the nape of Liam’s neck, his other hand tangled in Liam’s hair and tugging ever so lightly. Liam just barely suppresses a sound at the tingles running down his spine; Zayn is so hot, it should be illegal or something.

Just when Zayn runs his tongue over Liam’s lips and Liam is about to grant him access—holy fucking jesus, this is almost more than he can handle—Liam’s phone buzzes just once in his pocket, startling both of them apart. Liam can feel himself getting redder, and he refuses to look up at Zayn.

Instead, he pulls out his phone, hands still jittery as he opens the text from Niall.

_hey congratz mate !! invited Josh so you should bring Zayn along too_

“Do you have any more classes today?” asks Liam, glancing up to see Zayn watching him with a smile. His cheeks are a little red too, and that makes Liam smile even wider.

“No. Why?” Zayn asks.

“Niall, Josh, and I are going out tonight to celebrate and we were wondering if you wanted to come along too.”

“Of course I do, Li.” If Zayn is comfortable enough to use nicknames with Liam now, Liam should be too. He feels the most happy he probably ever has, having just received news of getting an internship for his dream job, and finding out he’s allowed to kiss Zayn whenever he wants.

Which reminds him—Liam leans in and kisses Zayn again, just a quick peck, before stepping away and saying, “I’ve gotta go grab my camera real quick first.”

Humming, Zayn smiles and says, “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Liam agrees and quietly they make their way out of the classroom, Zayn heading towards the other end of the hall, while Liam quickly slinks back into Harry’s empty classroom to grab his… camera that isn’t there? He’s absolutely positive he left it right here on the counter, right next to the chair he was sitting in, yet it’s nowhere to be found.

Liam starts to worry as he scans around the room, to come up with nothing. He runs out of the room, through the hallway, and down the stairs a bit frantically, panting by the time he makes it to the lobby. Niall and Josh are chatting with Aunt Cessy, while Zayn and Harry and Louis are just a little bit away. And—there’s his camera; Harry’s holding it with both hands, and Liam feels himself exhale a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

“Liam, sweetie,” his Aunt calls, walking over and giving Liam a warm hug. “I’m so happy you got the job.”

“Me too.” Liam hugs back, before being tugged away and engulfed in Niall’s strong arms. “Hello, Niall,” he chuckles lightly, hugging back just as tight.

“Well. I’m glad you got the job but I need to close up,” Aunt Cessy says, walking back over to the front door and holding it open. “We can celebrate tomorrow, yeah? Get out, all of you.”

She’s smiling, and pats Liam’s shoulder while he passes by as they’re quite literally being kicked out. Liam happily takes his camera back when Harry hands it to him, hugging it to his chest a little. “Sorry about running out,” he apologizes to Harry.

“I don’t mind. Was a pretty important call, I take it, yeah?”

“Very important,” Niall says for Liam. He drapes his arm over Liam’s shoulder, giving him a side hug briefly. “Liam got his dream job—”

“—It’s an _internship_ —”

“—And we’re going out to celebrate,”  the blond continues right over Liam. Then he says, “Hey, you two should come too,” gesturing between Harry and Louis.

Louis and Harry both congratulate Liam. After Niall takes his arm back from its perch on Liam’s shoulders and molds himself into Josh’s side—much like the way Harry is with Louis—Zayn laces his fingers through Liam’s and asks, “Are we going to a pub?”

“That’s what I was thinking first, too,” Niall says. “But a celebration for something this amazing calls for something much more fun than a measly bar. Then Josh suggested this club we’re both very fond of.”

“Dancing? We’re definitely in,” Louis chimes in. “We’ll follow behind.”

“Great. Let’s go. I’m hungry.” Niall hands Liam the car keys, saying he’ll ride with Josh.

Those two are walking away quickly, as well as Louis and Harry, leaving Liam and Zayn with their hands laced together, standing on the sidewalk a few feet away from the car park. Zayn elbows Liam’s side, says, “I think they kicked me out of my own car.”

“You can ride with me,” Liam offers, tugging Zayn along to where Niall parked their car. “Come on.”

Once he’s inside the car and has it started, Liam is about to pull out of the parking lot when Zayn says, “Wait,” and leans over the console to kiss him a few times. Then, “Alright. Let’s go.”

-

Since he gets drunk easily, Liam doesn’t plan on drinking; he’ll offer to be one of the designated drivers once they get there. Liam’s a bit nervous too, since they’re going to a club. He’s never been one for big crowds, especially ones squeezed into tight spaces that makes the air all thick and hot. Only a few times has Niall dragged him out to places like that, and most of the time he’d stayed at their booth or the bar.

Tonight, though, Liam knows that since they have so many people in their group, Niall will force him to go out and dance at least a little, or something. He grips the steering wheel tighter, frowning a little to himself and making sure he keeps both Louis’ and Niall’s cars in sight ahead of him. Maybe he can persuade Niall that he’ll watch their booth for the whole night, since the whole dancing thing isn’t really his scene.

He isn’t surprised when they end up pulling into a McDonalds drive thru—Niall’s idea, no doubt—which, it does kind of make sense. The club won’t open for another hour and a half and Liam knows from the two times he’s been to that particular club, that the food there isn’t all that great.

-

Already Liam can feel his t-shirt clinging to his skin from how hot it is. He’d snuck back into his car earlier to put on some deodorant and cologne he has in his gym bag before they all ran in right when the club opened to get a good booth, so he knows he won’t smell at all, but maybe a white t-shirt today wasn’t such a good idea.

Niall and Josh are at the bar getting a second round beer for everybody at their table—whatever fruitiest drink they can find on the menu because Harry hates beer—and currently, Liam is sitting so close to Zayn their shoulders and thighs are pressed together. The contact is nice, more than nice, really, and Liam hopes it never goes away.

They were one of the first groups/people in here, but it’s filled up quickly. Liam is just glad they were able to snag one of the larger booths in the back, where it’s less busy. That doesn’t mean it still isn’t hot and stuffy in here, loud with music pumping through the building. Liam already wants to go home.

But, he guesses Niall is right. After the amazing day he’s had, he deserves to celebrate.

Turning his attention back to the conversation going on between Louis and Zayn, Liam takes a few more sips of his water, and notices that they went from talking about the pros and cons of skinny jeans last time Liam was paying attention, to whatever new FIFA game that’s coming out.

“… and if it does well I’ll be makin’ bank,” says Louis excitedly. Liam is confused, obviously, but he doesn’t interrupt.

“Does that mean you guys will finally be moving out?” Zayn asks like he’s relieved or something.

“Oh shut up,” Harry says with a smile. “You love living with us.”

Louis nods, saying, “Yeah, we’ll most likely be moving out if— _when_ —it happens.” Liam watches as Harry starts to whisper something to Louis, and as Louis drapes an arm over Harry’s shoulder to listen closer. He chuckles, then says to Zayn, smirk adorning his face, “And yes, that means you can bring home whoever you want without me giving you shit about it.”

Briefly, Louis makes eye contact with Liam, who blushes and looks away quickly. That’s… um. Well. Liam really doesn’t want to think about that right now.

“Why’d you whisper that?” Zayn asks, eyebrow raised towards Harry. He doesn’t look at Liam at all, but he does press their thighs closer together, so Liam knows he caught Louis looking at Liam too.

Harry shrugs, giggling a little, and—wait. Is he already drunk? What—

“You’re such a light weight, Harry,” Zayn teases.

Just then, Niall and Josh get back, Niall placing another pitcher of beer on the table as well as another glass of water for Liam, and Josh handing another bright drink to Harry. This time, it’s a bright blue, rather than pink, and Harry immediately starts sipping at it.

“More fun for me, yeah?” Louis says back eventually once everybody is settled again.

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis with a smile, and Niall asks, “What’d we miss, lads?”

“Talking about the new FIFA game coming out in a couple of months,” Louis answers, his eyes still trained on Harry sipping at his own blue drink.

“I’m so excited for that,” Niall says back, his glass already half empty. Liam mentally rolls his eyes at his Irish friend, knowing he’ll be more than enough drunk for the both of them once the night is over.

“It’s not much different from last year’s, but the graphics are much better and the background music isn’t tacky.” Both Liam and Niall look at him, clearly confused, because how does he know. It hasn’t come out yet. Louis chuckles, then explains, “I already have it.”

Sputtering, Niall looks more jealous than Liam has probably ever seen him. “ _How_?! Does your dad own the damn company or summat?”

Louis, Zayn, and Harry all laugh, glancing between each other like they’re remembering some inside joke or something. Josh looks a little amused too. “Goodness, no,” Louis eventually wheezes out. “My dad has nothing to do with it.”

“He gets paid to play games,” Harry blurts out.

“Don’t say it like that,” Louis scolds. “Makin’ me sound lazy.”

“But you are,” says Zayn matter-of-factly.

Louis snaps at him to shut up, saying, “I don’t just _play games_ , Harry. You know this.”

“Then what do you do?” Niall asks, downing the rest of his glass and sending Josh a thankful look when he pours Niall another. “You’ve never talked about your job before.”

“Let me out,” Zayn suddenly says to Liam. Confused, Liam stands and steps out of the way, watching as Zayn stretches and gets up too. “I’ve heard this too many times. Gonna go find the loo.”

When he sits back down, Louis is already explaining. “… a difference between what I do and just playing games. Different companies all have me in their contact list and whenever they need someone to test out a new game they send it to me. I tell them my opinion, what could change and what should stay the same, and how well I think it’ll do once it hits the market.”

“Every teenage boy’s dream is to do what you do,” Josh says, looking just as amazed as Niall.

“I didn’t want to play video games as a living when I was a teenager. I wanted to play professional football, but this isn’t so bad either. Pays well and I get to keep the game if I like it.”

“He also gets paid to be in FIFA tournaments,” Harry chimes in.

“Do you plan on always doing this?” Liam asks, looking at Louis curiously.

Louis looks like he thinks over it a little bit, while Harry makes himself more comfortable, wrapped around Louis like he is. Finally, he answers, “No. Maybe for a couple more years at the most, but I plan on taking some more college classes so I can legally become a footie coach for whichever school in London will take me.”

“Do you have a job, Niall?” Harry asks quietly.

“Nah.” Niall shrugs. “M’dad is paying for all my uni expenses and I still get a monthly allowance so I don’t really need a job.”

“Now it’s my turn to ask: does your dad own come big company or something?” Louis tries in his best Irish accent, and though it’s still a little off, it still makes Liam laugh a little.

Niall says, “For sure. I practically grew up in my parents American themed restaurant. A few years before I started uni we moved to Manchester and opened up two other restaurants around the city there..”

Liam tunes him out, knowing this story already, and is about the start looking in the crowd for a familiar face, but his view is blocked. Looking up, he sees it’s Zayn. Liam scrambles up quickly, mumbling quietly that he’s sorry for not noticing he was back sooner.

Zayn leans in until his lips are brushing Liam’s ear, sending shivers down his spine, and whispers, “It’s okay, Liam. I only just got here anyway.” His hand comes up and squeezes Liam’s hip, before Liam is left standing like an idiot with wide eyes while Zayn getting back in the booth.

Liam sits back down quickly, thankfully not half-landing on Zayn like he thought he was going to. They’re sitting just as close as before though, and Liam almost gasps when his semi is jostled. Damn Zayn and his soft voice and his soft lips and his everything, basically. Liam really hopes they’re comfortable enough with each other for him to tease Zayn back a little, because it isn’t fair that he does this.

A little shakily, while Josh is explaining that he went to uni a year early, Liam sneaks his hand over to rest about half way up Zayn’s thigh. Zayn reacts subtly, stretching his arm to rest over Liam’s shoulders, his fingers lightly tangling in the hair at the top of Liam’s neck, twisting and massaging quite wonderfully.

And—okay. Maybe resting a hand on Zayn’s thigh isn’t necessarily teasing, but Liam hopes it affects Zayn as much as it did on Liam when Zayn did it to him at Aunt Cessy’s last weekend. Liam hopes he makes Zayn just as giddy and happy and turned-on as Zayn does to him, because wouldn’t that be lovely? So lovely. Liam can’t think of anything more wonderful sounding than that.

All of a sudden, Zayn’s lips are right next to his ear again, hot breath hitting Liam’s neck and making him shudder a little. “You’re doing that on purpose,” Zayn whispers, sounding a little breathless and tugging a little at Liam’s hair.

Confused, Liam is about to ask what he’s doing on purpose, because he isn’t doing anything, but then he realizes—his hand is higher up on Zayn’s thigh, fingers massaging at the inseam of his jeans, scarily close to… to the bulge he’s sporting.

His breath hitches, and he barely tears his eyes away before he could be considered staring. Fuck. Liam didn’t realize what he was doing, and his hand stills immediately but doesn’t take it off. Zayn didn’t tell him he didn’t like it… “I’m sorry, I wasn’t, um, didn’t realize I was—”

Zayn’s quiet chuckling cuts him off. “I don’t mind,” he says. “You really weren’t doing that on purpose?”

“No.” Liam feels his neck and cheeks warming up, knows they must be really red. He refuses to look up from his knees.

With a short hum, Zayn settles back to where he was before, and when Liam finally does look up, he sees that they’re the only ones left at the booth. “Where’d…” he trails off, wondering if they all went to dance.

“Out on the dance floor,” Zayn confirms Liam’s thoughts, nodding out in the direction of where all the sweaty bodies are moving together. Liam can just barely make out Niall’s face in the crowd, as well as Josh behind him, and he quickly looks away and back to Zayn.

Zayn, who is staring with wide, hungry eyes. Confused, Liam furrows his eyebrows a little, and is about to ask if Zayn is okay, but then Zayn is kissing him. Liam relaxes into it immediately, letting Zayn take over. He reaches his other hand over to fist in Zayn’s shirt, and smiles when Zayn’s hand cups his cheek and Zayn slowly starts adding tongue.

He lets his jaw go slack, gasping as Zayn finally licks into his mouth. He’s soft yet rough at the same time, and Liam wouldn’t ask for it any other way.

Letting Zayn kiss him like this is not helping the situation in his pants, but Liam can deal with that later.

Actually… maybe Liam should stop this, at least long enough to ask Zayn what he wants between them. He knows it probably sounds dumb, but he doesn’t want to be kissing Zayn without knowing if they’re together or if it’s just for fun.

He doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Mm—Zayn,” he manages to get out between kisses, pushing at his chest a little. Zayn’s smiling as he pulls away, eyes still closed, and not a moment later he’s kissing up the side of Liam’s neck. Fuck, it feels good, Zayn’s lips nipping along and his hot breath spreading out. Liam’s embarrassed by the tiny sound he lets out, cock twitching obscenely in his pants.

As Zayn’s hand lands on Liam’s still on his thigh, still kissing all over Liam’s neck, Liam realizes the rest of the boys could come back any second and find them, or they could look over from wherever they’re dancing and see them, and that thought should not be as hot as it is.

Liam’s so caught up in the feeling of Zayn’s lips on his neck that he isn’t aware of Zayn’s hand moving his until he’s cupping Zayn through his jeans. He’s surprised, to say the least, both by how weird it is to be touching another person like this for the first time, and by the fact that heat spreads down his spine and through his groin like wildfire.

Though he’s nervous, Liam keeps his hand there, trying to focus more on kissing Zayn rather than the way Zayn starts pushing his hand down. He knows what a hard dick through jeans feels like, obviously because he’s a male, but the fact that this is someone else—not just someone else, but Zayn—is quite mind boggling. Also, he’s fully hard in his own jeans now and it’s quite uncomfortable, but Liam wouldn’t think of moving even if he was offered a million pounds to do so.

They’re both so caught up in the moment that when a hand slams down on the table, both Liam and Zayn jump apart, startled. Louis’ standing there looking amused with Harry tucked under his arm looking oblivious, and Liam turns redder than he probably ever has, sliding his hand back down so it’s just resting over Zayn’s thigh.

Zayn glares at Louis, but Louis only smiles as he helps Harry slide in to the other side of the booth. His hand is still placed on Liam’s, a warm, grounding feeling compared to just seconds ago, and Liam gulps down the rest of his water, then fills his glass up again with the water pitcher, gulps that down too.

After a few long moments of silence, Zayn asks Louis and Harry what time they plan on leaving next Saturday. While Harry tries to answer,  his words come out slurred and jumbled together, so much that even Liam chuckles a little at him. “Don’t hurt yourself, love,” Louis says after Harry tries again with a strained expression.

“Did he talk you into buying him more drinks at the bar while you were out there?” Zayn asks, amusement and _knowing_ filling his voice. Liam has a feeling this might be something Harry does a lot, and that Zayn is never surprised whenever Louis gives in. Well, if it were Liam, he’d probably give in to the puppy eyes Harry shoots Zayn, too.

“He’ll be alright as long as he’s within earshot,” Louis says in return, smoothing away the curls stuck to Harry’s forehead. Liam smiles, always smiles, whenever Harry or Louis do something cute to-for-with the other. They’re just so perfect for each other, honestly, and he can’t help but smile at them sometimes.

Zayn snorts. “That means two feet in a loud club like this.”

“Exactly!” Louis exclaims, looking happy that someone agrees with him. Liam had seen him drinking too, but he didn’t have too much. Probably even less than Zayn, which is comforting because, well, knowing Zayn has a safe ride home is comforting. “Means he’ll be by my side the whole night.”

“I still don’t know what time they’re leaving on Saturday,” Zayn grumbles, looking out towards the mass of people in the middle of the room, looking annoyed but sounding amused.

“Where’re they going?” Liam asks. He points the question just towards Zayn, because now Louis’ got his face in Harry’s neck and they look off in their own world and even though they interrupted him and Zayn, he’s still not mean enough to do the same back.

Zayn mumbles something under his breath, loud enough for Liam to hear the noise but not loud enough for him to make out the words, then he’s looking back at Liam with a bright smile. “To visit Harry’s family. Wanna come dance?”

Dance. Does Liam want to come dance. Liam isn’t fond of dancing, especially at places like this where the dancing here consists of a lot of horny bodies and a lot of hormones that can practically be smelled in the air. But. But Liam would love to dance with Zayn, because it’s Zayn and because he would never say no to Zayn, no matter how scary that thought is at the moment.

With a faint smile, Liam nods and takes Zayn’s hand, following Zayn as he gets up from the booth. Already he can feel the air getting thicker and hotter as they make their way towards the edge of the dance floor, but Zayn doesn’t dive right into the crowd like Liam thought he would’ve. Instead, Zayn keeps pulling him along the edge of the dance floor, hand tight around Liam’s, until he comes to a stop.

The first thing Liam notices is that it’s much cooler here, surprisingly, and that the speakers are all the way across the big room so it isn’t as loud here, either. “The doors outside are right there—” Zayn points to the doors, then up at the ceiling, “—and those are the air vents. Niall said you don’t like places like this and threatened that I better make you as comfortable as possible, so.”

Liam’s jaw drops in embarrassment, and he says, “Oh, um, you didn’t have to. Really, I’m—wait. When did Niall tell you that?” Liam’s been with Zayn all night. He thinks he would remember if Niall told him something as embarrassing at that.

“At the cue outside. When you were being carded, he pulled me aside.” Taking both of Liam’s hands in his own, Zayn pulls him closer. After reaching to put Liam’s arms around his shoulders, Zayn places his hands on Liam’s hips and starts swaying them both, keeping a respectable distance. Liam is very thankful, but he’d be more than happy to be closer. “I’ve never really liked loud clubs either. Prefer to stay home and drink with my friends.”

“Really?” Liam hopes Zayn isn’t just saying that to make him feel better, because that would be even more upsetting.

He traces his fingers over the soft skin of Zayn’s neck, as Zayn says, “Yeah, really. After Harry and Louis got together though, they dragged me out almost every weekend so I’m used to it by now.”

Zayn’s expression is open and sincere while saying this, so Liam doesn’t feel so embarrassed anymore. In fact, he feels courageous, if only a little, but enough to pull Zayn closer so their bodies are aligned and so they don’t look too outrageous compared to the other people dancing around them. The way Zayn’s eyes light up and his arms come tighter around Liam’s middle is so wonderful.

The song currently playing has a fast beat and a loud bass, but Zayn never moves too fast, nor does he at least try to speed them up a little, and Liam is very thankful for that. But at the same time, he’s already touched the man’s dick so would it really be too bad to try a little… dirtier dancing? It wouldn’t, would it…

Slowly, Liam leans forward and kisses Zayn, hoping he’s being subtle when he pushes their hips together more firmly. If he’d softened any from the time at the booth until now, he wouldn’t know because the moment he feels Zayn still hard and against him, he’s back to being harder than ever.

He thinks he feels Zayn smile a little against his lips, but then Zayn is licking the side of his neck and pressing harder against Liam, and probably not even for the _fifth_ time tonight, all thoughts fly from Liam’s brain.

Somehow, in between Liam tilting his head back to give Zayn more access and Zayn pressing his hips forward, their hands switch so now, Liam’s the one kneading into the small of Zayn’s back under his shirt, and Zayn is carding his fingers through Liam’s hair constantly. Everything just feels so good, so hot, but hot in a good way, in a way Liam never wants to stop.

At one point, Zayn actually sucks _hard_ on Liam’s skin right behind his ear, and Liam feels himself twitch against Zayn. Voicing Liam’s thoughts out loud, Zayn mumbles, “Tha’s gonna leave a mark,” before continuing on with his work.

Liam hopes it’s a small mark and that it’ll fade quickly, at least quick enough so he can style his hair back nicely for his first day of work next week and not have to worry about it being seen.

To quiet the voices in his head—and because he doesn’t want to come in his pants because damnit this feels amazing—Liam nudges his chin forward and kisses Zayn again when he comes up from Liam’s neck. Despite what Zayn had said about the doors to outside and the air vents being close, Liam still feels like he’s on fire, and he doesn’t know how to stop it.

He doesn’t know if he _wants_ to stop it.

Zayn, with his fingers in Liam’s hair, tilts Liam’s head however he wants, kissing him deeper and making Liam go limp in his arms. There’s no possible way to accurately describe how wonderful it feels when Zayn presses his tongue down on Liam’s like that, there really isn’t.

At a particularly hard roll of Zayn’s hips against Liam’s, Liam actually feels like he might come in his pants and _soon_ if they don’t stop. With all his might, he pushes Zayn away, saying, “Stop, stop,” and panting hard.

Looking confused and maybe a bit upset, Zayn still keeps his hands around Liam’s neck but keeps a respective distance between their bodies, and Liam feels so hot, missing the constant pleasure he felt from having Zayn against him like that. After a few seconds, Zayn asks, “Y’alright?”

“Yeah,” Liam answers with a nod. “Just… Yeah. Didn’t want—” he cuts off, not wanting to seem pathetic or anything for being so close to _coming in his pants_ in _public_ so fast.

Zayn gets it though, because of course he does. After a cheeky glance down at Liam’s crotch, he steps forward again, but only to lean in close enough for Liam to hear him whisper, “Ready to go back to the booth then?”

Liam thinks about it, and no, he’d rather not go back to the booth. Not like this, anyway, because he knows if Niall is there he’ll make fun of Liam for _ages_ for coming back with the most obvious boner in the world. “No—” he cuts off, thinks about it again, then confirms, “Not—not yet.”

For the first time since they’ve stepped onto the dance floor, Zayn looks hesitant, and not just a little hesitant either. Liam really hopes Zayn knows what he’s getting at; he’ll be damned if he has to say it out loud.

Thankfully, only after about a minute or so of silence—longest minute of Liam’s life—he plants a quick kiss to Liam’s cheek. “I really hope I’m not reading this wrong,” says Zayn.  And then, detaching himself from Liam, he says, “Come on,” and Liam reaches out for Zayn’s hand so he doesn’t lose him.

They weave through and around a couple of groups of people milling about, Liam keeping his fingers tightly laced with Zayn’s and his eyes locked on the back of Zayn’s head, and soon Zayn is pulling them through the door to the bathroom. It’s empty, Liam notices at first, and the sound of the music is still loud, but not as much as before.

Zayn pulls him into the largest stall at the end, and pushes Liam up against the wall after making sure the stall door is locked. “Please say this is okay,” he whispers, attaching his lips to Liam’s neck again and snaking a hand between them to palm at Liam through his jeans.

“God— _yes_ ,” he answers, already out of breath. This is the first time anybody else has touched his dick in a sexual way with their own hand; Liam feels like he’s going to explode.

“Good.” Zayn presses his thigh between Liam’s so while he’s kissing and licking up and down his neck and thumbing at Liam’s head through his pants, he’s also pushing his own hard cock against Liam’s thigh. It’s all so hot, _so hot_ , that Liam really wishes he could get rid of his clothes. But, he reasons with himself, they’re semi in public and he doesn’t like the thought of being naked in semi public.

Again, Zayn’s fingers find his head through the pants and they play with it, making Liam’s hips jump and a tiny whimper fall from his lips. “Z-Zayn,” he whispers, eyes closing and hips rocking forward again.

“Yeah,” Zayn answers quietly against Liam’s collarbone. With one last push of his hand against Liam’s dick, Zayn drops to his knees, hands lifting the bottom of Liam’s t-shirt and lips kissing down Liam’s happy-trail.

Liam throws his head back at the sight, feels himself twitch in the jeans, and bites back the moan that threatens to spill when he realizes he’s about to get his first blowjob. Holy fuck shit titties fucking—

“This alright?” Zayn brings Liam out of his mental almost freak-out as he pops open the button of Liam’s jeans, lips still kissing at the exposed skin of Liam’s stomach.

Liam nods, but Zayn probably didn’t see it so he says, “Yeah. Please, yes.”

With a happy little hum, Zayn finishes unzipping Liam’s jeans. Liam squeezes his eyes shut again, wincing as his head hits the wall behind him, because now he can feel Zayn’s hot breath against him through his boxer-briefs, and the feeling is more than amazing. He honestly thinks he could come just like this, if Zayn continued kissing the tops of his thighs and his stomach and letting his faint stubble scratch across his thighs whenever he gets close enough.

But, Liam doesn’t have time to figure out if he actually could because soon enough Liam’s boxer-briefs are pulled down just enough for his hard cock to spring out, and—fuck. Liam refuses to look because now he’s feeling a bit insecure. Zayn’s been making him feel so good that he’s forgotten this is the first time anybodies seen him hard.

It’s been a few long moments of nothing but silence and faint fingers resting on Liam’s thigh though, and Liam is starting to worry a little bit. Slowly, he lifts his head away from the wall and looks down, only to see that Zayn’s staring right at his dick, jaw dropped open a little like he’s in awe, and he’s got a hand down the front of his pants. If that isn’t the sexiest thing Liam’s ever seen…

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn eventually whispers, glancing up quickly and then back down. “Fuck,” he says again in a whisper, “So big.”

Oh. That’s—oh. Liam hopes being “big” isn’t a bad thing. Usually it isn’t—women and men all over the world are always saying that bigger dicks are better, he’s seen it everywhere online, but he also knows that some people aren’t very fond of bigger sized dicks, and he really hopes Zayn isn’t one of them, because that—

“Stop being a worrywart,” Zayn snaps playfully up at Liam. Liam shakes his head a little and looks Zayn in the eyes again. “You’re dick may be the nicest one I’ve ever seen, and Louis makes me watch gay porn with him and Harry all the time.”

Liam snorts. Of course Louis would be the type to make his best friend watch gay porn with him and his boyfriend. But then— “Really?”

He’s glad Zayn knows what he’s referring to. “Yeah,” he answers truthfully, and the next thing he knows Zayn’s free hand is wrapped around the base of his cock and Zayn’s lips are brushing over his head. “Definitely the best I’ve ever seen.”

Liam whimpers as he bites the inside of his wrist, and almost immediately the bathroom his filled with a choked off moan as Zayn wraps his lips around the head of Liam’s cock and licks furiously at the slit. Holy shit—Liam’s died and gone to heaven. They’ve only started and already Liam feels like he’s going to come down Zayn’s throat.

If this—Zayn constantly licking all over while sliding down an inch or two, then sliding back up and repeating—is just what blowjobs are like, Liam doesn’t know how he’ll survive actual sex. He’ll probably come before he and the other person are even close to actually having sex.

(Secretly he hopes that other person will be Zayn, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up or anything.)

“Sound amazing babe,” Zayn pulls off with a _pop!_ to say. Liam opens his eyes and looks down, biting the inside of his wrist again to stay quiet while Zayn’s hand pumps up and down a couple of times. Zayn’s eyes are sparkling and his lips are swollen and red, and Liam might fall over if he doesn’t get on with it soon.

Actually, Liam might fall over while Zayn is getting on with it, he soon realizes when Zayn takes him halfway down in one go—hot and tight and hot and wet and— _fuck_.

Zayn sucks and licks and bobs up and down, twisting his hand up and down the part his mouth isn’t reaching. Biting his lip and the inside of his wrist still isn’t keeping the sounds down, but Liam tries as hard as he can. It’s embarrassing how close he already is, especially after Zayn does this thing with his tongue that shoots fire up Liam’s spine.

Already he’s shaking like a leaf, and he shoots a hand down to Zayn’s shoulder to push him back. “Gonna come,” he whispers when Zayn blinks up at him, pink lips still wrapped around the head and looking obscene.

Instead of pulling off, Zayn hums and presses his tongue against his slit, and he keeps humming as he pumps his hand up and down, up and down, making Liam shake and clench his wrists and bite his lip. “Fuck, Zayn, I—” Breath hitching impossibly, Liam’s hips stutter and a litany of Zayn’s name and curse words fall from his lips as he comes, fast a hot, on Zayn’s tongue.

Zayn moans too, sending sparks through Liam, making everything even more intense.

While he’s shaking through the aftershocks, Zayn tucks him back in his boxer-briefs, then is standing faster than Liam eyes can follow. “Taste so good,” Zayn murmurs as he pushes his knee between Liam’s again. Accept this time, he pulls Liam’s thigh between his and presses down.

Liam’s brain is still too fogged up to realize what’s going on until Zayn bites down on _hard_ his collarbone, and Liam can literally feel him coming in his pants, twitching against Liam’s thigh. It’s so hot Liam feels himself shake again with another aftershock.

Just moment later, the door to the bathroom is being wrenched open and the sound of a drunk guy, staggering around, fills the room. They both stay as quiet as possible, staring at each other with wide eyes while whoever it is finishes, washes his hands, and the door opens and closes again.

Liam lets out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding, and melts right into it when Zayn kisses him. “Good?” he asks quietly.

Liam answers, “Yeah. Definitely.”

-

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” both Zayn and Louis say at the same time. Liam isn’t completely convinced, but Louis does look more than sober enough to drive, so maybe it’s just Liam’s nerves getting to him.

A couple of cars away, Niall and Josh are saying goodbye to each other privately, and just a few feet away Louis is helping Harry into the front seat of their car. Liam quietly bids them both goodbye, going easily when Zayn pulls him into a tight hug. “I had a really nice time tonight,” says Zayn quietly.

Liam nods in agreement, and says back, “Me too.”

“Congrats on the job, by the way.” Liam smiles, about to say thank you, but then Zayn is kissing him, soft and sweet and briefly, before stepping away. “I put my number in your phone earlier.” Liam’s curious, but then he remembers earlier at the booth after they’d gotten back from the bathroom that Zayn had taken his phone and was tinkering on it for a little bit.

Zayn’s smile still takes Liam off guard sometimes, as it does now, and Liam feels light headed form it. “Okay,” he whispers. “I’ll text you.”

Zayn opens his mouth, about to reply, but then, “Yeah yeah, you’ll sext each other later, _we know_. I’m _tired_ so can we go _now_?” Liam glares at Niall, feeling himself flush a deep red. “What?” Niall asks. He honestly looks like he doesn’t know why Liam would be glaring at him.

“You’d better go Liam.” Zayn kisses Liam’s cheek briefly before slipping into the backseat of Louis and Harry’s car.

Liam stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks to the car, knowing Niall is following silently behind him. As soon as both the doors are shut, Liam is starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot, pointing a finger at Niall without looking. “Shut up.”

“But I wasn’t even going to say anything!” Niall protests. The poorly hidden amusement in his voice gives him away, though, and Liam shoots him another glare.

At a stoplight, Liam looks at Niall, says, “No questions, alright? We’re both tired so let’s not exhaust ourselves even further.”

“But I can ask in the morning. You know if I make chocolate waffles you’ll spill.”

Liam glares at him again, but that’s something he can’t deny. Niall’s chocolate waffles are the best waffles he’s ever had, and he would never say no to them. Even if that meant telling Niall what happened tonight.

He might be more offended that Niall thinks he’s that easy, but as it is, he isn’t. Niall’s gotten plenty out of him using his waffles. Liam’s used to it by now.

Just half an hour later, Liam is almost asleep when his phone buzzes under his pillow. His hand shoots out before his mind even registers what he’s doing, and soon his screen is lit up in his face, showing a text from _Zayn_ —wow, that’s a bit lame.

He changes Zayn’s contact name to _Zee <3_, which still isn’t very creative, but it’ll have to do for now.

After a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart—Liam feels like a school girl; it’s honestly embarrassing how excited he gets over little things like a text—Liam opens the text and reads _your prob already asleep but still. i really did have a nice tim tonight. sweet dreams (:_

Liam almost giggles—almost. He doesn’t, but it’s a close thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jake__kat)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for the comments and 300 reads in just first night! It doesn't sound like a lot, but they really do mean a lot. :) Shout outs go to Bonnie and Aaya and Éloïe because I love them.
> 
> A day earlier than my goal!! Yay :P I haven't even started on the fifth part, but I will soon and hopefully I can have it up before my spring break is over in a week. Hopefully. Hope you all enjoy this part! :)
> 
> \-- Kat Xx

_l & h wont shutup -_-_

Liam has a sneaking suspicion of what Zayn might mean, but instead of comforting him he texts back, _wht do you mean ? aren’t they loud all the tim anywy ??_ He knows exactly what he’s doing and he doesn’t regret it at all. Nor has he regretted anything in the past week at all.

Accept maybe spilling his milk down the front of his brand new button-up shirt during breakfast on Tuesday, but he was half an hour away from starting his new job and he was excited and nervous and jittery so it really doesn’t matter.

He doesn’t regret every single text he and Zayn have sent each other, nor the late-night calls that’ve earned him a pillow to the face multiple times from Niall. He doesn’t regret the giddy feeling he gets whenever someone asks why he’s so happy all the time, or the fact that he’s woken up from coming in his boxers the past five nights because of wet dreams about Zayn.

And he especially doesn’t regret the bathroom activities he and Zayn shared last Saturday at the club.

Liam has felt on top of the world this past week, especially at work.

He’d been greeted with fresh coffee and cookies as soon as he stepped off the elevator, and the whole day after that had been absolutely wonderful. Maybe the best Tuesday in his whole life.

He’s got his own cubical and everything, with which he vows to decorate sometime next week when he has the time. Keyline Rae told him he’d only be in the cubicle until he finishes uni next semester, when he’s technically not here on an internship anymore, and then he’d have his own office with a window-wall and a view and everything.

His mum had asked him the other day on the phone if he’d be able to handle everything—shifts at the pizza place, regular hours at the LES, uni classes, and art classes—all at once. What he didn’t tell her is that he’d already quit the pizza place job, and that he’s talked to Aunt Cessy and Harry about just having Harry’s class on Saturday rather than both Monday and Saturday. He’ll be able to manage pretty well, if he does say so himself, with time to spare so he can still have a personal life.

She also tried asking about his love life; since she and dad are still back in Wolverhampton, and since he’s almost never either a) in a relationship with someone or b) “talking” to someone, they don’t hear much about his love life. He’d told her not to worry, that he’s focusing on finishing school and his new job.

Just a few minutes after he’d hung up with his mum, Ruth called and demanded to know who his girlfriend is and she promised she wouldn’t tell mum. “I don’t have a girlfriend,” he’d answered cheekily, Niall snorting into his sheet music on his bed a few feet away. “Why’re you home anyway? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

And half an hour after he and his sister had hung up, Aunt Cessy called and demanded to know why his mum called and asked if he was dating anyone, demanded, “Why should I have to lie to Karen, _my own sister_ , about whatever it is that’s going on between you and Zayn, hm?”

Point is: his mum worries too much, but he always reassures her, reminds her, that he’s twenty three and he can take care of himself and if he ever needs any help or advice he will always call her. Maybe that doesn’t extend to his relationships because currently he’s interested in a guy, and his mum is not a guy.

Speaking of—or, rather, thinking of—guys, Liam’s phone buzzes on the counter next to the stove where he’s sprinkling in fresh-cooked, cut-up bacon pieces into scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Niall’s had a stressful week; having to write three different songs and the music to go along with them, and then picking one and perfecting it so he could perform it for yesterday’s class all in just the first few weeks of school. All week he’s been practicing and practicing, and if it weren’t for Josh having a crazily-open schedule and liking Niall so much, Liam doesn’t know how Niall would’ve gotten through the week, because Liam sure as hell would not have been able to be there to help Niall and encourage him like Josh has.

Usually Niall is the one to make them breakfast, but Liam made sure to wake up before Niall today so he could make the breakfast and give Niall a much needed break.

Ignoring his phone, Liam finishes off the scrambled eggs, then switches out Niall’s done toast with two new slices of bread for himself. He doesn’t check his phone until he’s got the eggs on a plate so he knows they won’t burn and the toast buttered and fresh orange juice, all out on the kitchen table.

 _you know what i mean dipstick. srsly tho i can hear their bedfrme bangin the wall all the way ni the kitchen and ive got rianna all the way up in my earphines_ , it says, and then a minute after, _whatever happen to those siund cancelling headphones you promisd me ??_

Liam allows himself to chuckle for a long moment—dipstick? seriously, Zayn is too cute—before replying, _take a walk or smthg go paint inthe park. i’ll find them after breakfast :)_

Just as Liam sets his phone down and is about to go find Niall, Niall walks into the kitchen, hair sticking up in every direction and bruises prominent on his bare, pale chest from his and Josh’s “date” yesterday. He still looks like he could fall asleep standing up, but the moment Liam says, “I made eggs,” his eyes light up like he’s just seen the sun for the first time.

“I love you so much right now,” Niall grumbles, falling into his normal chair and gulping down half his glass of orange juice in one go.

“You love me always,” Liam corrects him, sitting at the table next to him.

Niall snorts, but it’s soft because he’s just woken up and he has eggs stuffed in his cheeks. “Only because you keep the apartment stocked with food so I can concentrate on music. Also,” he adds before Liam can protest, “Your phone just buzzed. On the counter there.”

Liam’s thankful he has long arms as he snatches his phone up before Niall can, and reads, _please find them pleeeeaaaaassseeeee. yuou should call me when your done eatin x_. His stomach fills with butterflies before he’s even done reading, because this sweet (sexy) boy wants Liam to call him.

“We still have those big headphones, right?” he asks quietly. “The sound-cancelling ones?”

Niall answers around a mouthful of food, “I’ve got ‘em in a box under me bed. Why?” and if Liam wasn’t his roommate of three, almost four years now he would be disgusted.

As it is, Niall talking with his mouth full of food bothers Liam not one bit, and he replies, “Zayn says Lou and Harry are having sex too loud. I said he could have mine since I never use them anymore.”

“ _Fucking_ ,” Niall says forcefully, suddenly, Liam’s eyes going wide in confusion. “Don’t say having sex. You sound like a prude or summat. Say fucking.”

Rolling his eyes, Liam takes a few more bites of his eggs, finishes his toast, before scooping what he doesn’t want onto Niall’s plate and gulping down the last of his orange juice. “Please tell me I won’t find soiled sheets under your bed as well,” says Liam as he puts his dishes in the sink.

“Nah. Just washed them Wednesday and I’ve been too busy to fuck Josh this past week. Besides yesterday, of course,” Niall gives him a two-finger salute, oddly; Liam returns the gesture.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” he calls out behind him as he leaves the kitchen, then crosses the small living room to their bedroom.

Like Niall said, there aren’t any soiled sheets—Liam’s found them countless times there before—only two or three small boxes of stuff they don’t use anymore but are too lazy to throw away. He finds the headphones in the first box right on top, grabbing the one with the L bedazzled on the side. He smiles at the memory of when right after he and Niall had first bought these, his sister Nicola had visited him for the day and bedazzled his with a purple L and Niall’s with a green N.

Liam hasn’t seen Nicola in a long time, and he misses her a lot. He’s always been more comfortable talking with her about things rather than Ruth or his mum or even his dad. He sends her a text real quick asking how she’s been, how Milan is treating her, then snuggles under his blanket and pulls up Zayn’s contact in his phone.

Zayn answers on the second ring with, “Hey babe,” sending butterflies through Liam’s stomach for the second time just this morning. The affect Zayn has on Liam is quite shocking; nobody, it seems, has ever made Liam feel the way he does just thinking about Zayn, let alone when he’s around the man. Not even his first and only girlfriend back in secondary school made Liam feels this giddy, like he’d jump off a bridge into a rushing river with Zayn if he asked.

“Hi,” Liam greets back. He pulls the cover up further, up to his neck, to shield his bare chest from the suddenly chilly room. “I found the headphones.”

“Oh, thank you.” Zayn sighs deeply, like Liam just saved his life or something, and Liam has to bite on his thumb to force down a giggle. “It’s already getting too cold for me to come to the park every time they fuck.”

Liam chuckles at the annoyance seeping through Zayn’s voice. Then he remembers— “You actually went to the park?”

“Hmm, yeah. It’s a tiny one that’s only ever used for graffiti anymore, down the street from us. I’m not painting though.”

“Aw, you can’t even paint me a picture even though I’m giving you my special headphones?” Liam doesn’t know where it comes from—Zayn has said before that he’s not too keen with teasing like this. It’s still okay to do once in a while though, right? Right.

Zayn’s snort carries very clearly through the phone, but then everything is muffled for a few seconds. Liam thinks he hears a lighter and—oh, right. He almost forgot that Zayn sometimes smokes. He frowns a little to himself, but keeps his mouth shut. It is Zayn’s life and Zayn’s body, and he is allowed to do what he pleases with it.

“You could’ve just asked if you wanted me to paint you something,” says Zayn eventually, and Liam is back to smiling instantly.

Liam suddenly remembers something from one of the first times he’d spoken to Zayn. “I think I’d rather see those sketchbooks of Batman and Ironman you promised than a painting,” he says, picking at one of the jewels on the headphones. He almost wants to pick them all off before giving them to Zayn, but if his sister every found out she would be furious.

“I forgot about that,” Zayn answers with a note of surprise in his voice. Some rustling sounds spill through the speaker, then Zayn continues, “I’ll have to find them though. Do you know how many sketch books I actually have?”

“I’m guessing you’ve never thrown one away in your whole life?”

“Not one,” Zayn says, “I’ve got two boxes in the storage room full of ‘em. Louis’ always asking me why I’m so attached to them all.”

There’s a loud bang on the bedroom door, startling Liam, then Niall is peeking his head in. “You better not be having phone sex. I’d like to get real clothes without seeing your dick, please and thank you.”

“Niall!” Liam scolds, frowning at him. He shows Niall both his hands, who then shrugs at him and starts rummaging through his drawers. “Sorry, just Niall being a dick,” Liam answers at Zayn’s questioning sound.

Zayn asks, “Did he say we were having phone sex?” Liam blushes, turning to face the wall so Niall won’t see it.

“Yeah,” he answers quietly.

“Well he’s awfully assuming, isn’t he? And quite shameless and blunt.”

The bedroom door clicks shut, and Liam turns back over onto his back, staring at the white ceiling. “He’s always been like that,” he says back quietly. “Not subtle at all either.”

“Sounds a lot like Josh. I can see why they like each other so much now. You know, I didn’t even know Josh was into guys before Niall. I don’t think any of us did.”

“Really? Niall told me the second day we’d been living together that he was gay.” Liam smiles at the memory of Niall actually acting worried that Liam wouldn’t accept him or whatever. He was so wrong. “It wasn’t until second year of uni that I told Niall I’m bi. Granted I didn’t really admit it to myself until then.”

A few seconds pass and all Liam hears is Zayn’s heavy breathing, but then Zayn finally says, “ _Admit_?”

Liam knows where Zayn is heading right away; he’s quick to answer. “Not admit, really. I’ve never had a problem with my sexuality or other’s sexualities. I just didn’t realize I’m into guys like I am girls. I’ve always admired them from afar, you know? But I never really gave much thought to actually dating one or having sexual relations with one until year two.”

Zayn sighs, sounding relieved. He says excuse me; Liam guesses he’s on the sidewalk now, probably, and wait quietly for Zayn to respond. His phone buzzes briefly, but he doesn’t check to see who the message is from because, well, he’s on the phone and that would be rude. Plus he doesn’t want to miss anything Zayn says.

“I was just making sure,” he eventually replies. Liam wants to hug him. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but... Harry didn’t accept the fact that he’s gay until after we moved to London. He was always afraid that his grandmum wouldn’t accept him, but she did with open arms when he finally told her...”

“That sounds... sounds like Harry had a hard time as a teenager,” Liam comments softly. He really hopes he hasn’t said the wrong thing.

“Mm. We both did. I moved a few houses down from him when we were both in our preteen years. I knew, of course I did, but I hated seeing him torture himself like that.” Zayn sounds sad now. Liam _really_ wants to hug him. “Everything’s alright now. His grandmum is the sweetest lady and she loves whenever he and Lou come around and act all couple-y.”

Liam smiles, happy to hear Zayn’s happy again. His parents and grandparents were delighted when he told them he sometimes likes guys the way he does girls. Especially his sisters. He says as much, then goes on to complain about how his sisters are always trying to talk to him about guys and ask his opinion on “how hot” someone is.

“It gets annoying. I don’t even want to imagine how they’ll act if I ever bring a boy home to meet them.” Even just thinking about how crazy they’ll get makes him shudder.

Zayn chuckles over the sound of a door opening and closing, then everything becomes much quieter, like Zayn’s inside. Liam hears a loud ding—elevator, he thinks.

“You mean you’ve never actually brought a boy home before?” He sounds very amused. “Don’t tell me you hide your relationships from your parents like my sisters try to.”

Liam rolls his eyes, and answers, “ _No_ , I’ve never actually brought a boy home because I’ve never actually been in a relationship with one before.”

“Really?” Zayn asks, sounding surprised.

“Yeah,” Liam answers truthfully.

Then, Zayn asks, quite suddenly, “There’s a farmer’s market today somewhere downtown and I was planning on going for Harry and Louis since they’ll be out of town tonight. D’you wanna go?”

Liam’s heart skips a beat. He takes deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart—did Zayn just ask him out?!—and tries to make his voice as even and calm as possible while answering. “Sure. I don’t have much else to do today—wait. Harry and Louis will be out of town today? What about class?”

“Oh, they’re not leaving until after that’s over,” Zayn explains, “But they’re staying at Harry’s parent’s place until Tuesday. They always wait until last minute to pack and Harry takes forever, so I offered to go for them.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of you.” Liam gets up out of bed, stretches, and rummages through his own drawers to find some actual clothes.

“I owe them a favour anyway. Thought I’d do something easy rather than let Louis think of something ridiculous like he was bound to do. You better be done by now!” Liam winces, pulling the phone away from his ear for a second to let the ringing subside. Zayn must be home now.

Pulling out a plain long-sleeved shirt and his favourite black skinny jeans, Liam puts the phone on speaker and starts getting dressed. He doesn’t know when Zayn was wanting them to go, but it’s always safe to be ready.

“Sorry for yelling.” Zayn’s voice fills the bedroom, and such a nice voice he has.

“It’s all good,” Liam replies while pulling on some socks after his jeans. “When were you planning on going?”

“Now, if that’s alright with you.” Liam hums in approval while finding some shoes to wear. “I can come pick you up,” Zayn continues.

“I’ll just text you the address then?”

“Sure thing. See you in a bit.”

“Bye.” The moment the line goes silent Liam falls back onto his bed and smiles widely to himself. He feels a little pathetic, what with the way he’s quickly typing out the address, right away, and reading over it seven times to make sure it’s right, and sending it with a smiley face.

That’s how Niall finds him, only one shoe on and half laced, crazy smile painting his face, and hands clutched around his phone on his chest. Liam startles upright when Niall blurts out, “What’s got you all dreamy-like?”

He flushes a deep crimson and finishes tying the shoelaces of his one shoe, then continues with the other one. Probably not safe to take too much time giggling silently over how much he really likes Zayn and how he’s kind of nervous.

“Nothing,” he mutters, still refusing to look up even though he can feel Niall staring at him.

“Mhm, ‘cause I totally believe you. What—did Zayn confess his everlasting love for you and ask you to run off into the sunset with him and three puppies?”

At this point Liam finally looks up, no longer blushing, but rather gazing up at Niall in confusion. Niall only looks half serious though, so Liam finishes lacing his second shoe as he says, “I hope you didn’t smoke in our flat this time.”

Niall’s eyes go wide and he sputters a bit. “I haven’t smoked since second year and you know this,” like he’s actually offended Liam would even think that.

“I was only joking, Ni. _Just like you were_ ,” Liam points out. “I know you haven’t and that makes me very happy because—”

“Because smoking is bad, no matter what it is you’re smoking. Blah blah blah... If I had a nickel for every time I’ve heard you say that...” Niall trails off. He’s smiling fondly though, so Liam knows he’s not actually upset about it.

The red jumper he’s planning on wearing is bunched up between Niall’s pillow and his headboard, oddly, and he points to it and asks before Niall can concentrate back on the way Liam was acting when Niall first walked in. “Oh—” Niall produces a bag of pretzels out of nowhere and, after chomping down on a few, tosses Liam’s jumper to him. “I washed it with my jackets yesterday and grabbed it instead of my purple one by accident.”

“And you slept with it?” Liam smells the jumper—always safe to be sure—then pulls it on, walking over to the mirror on the backside of the bedroom door to make sure it’s on right, not crooked or anything.

“Slept with it on, yeah,” answers Niall, watching Liam from his perched spot at the head of his bed. The pretzels bag is scarily close to toppling over on the floor, but Liam pays it no mind as Niall continues. “But it got hot in the middle of the night.” He shrugs.

Liam snags a couple of pretzels, then grabs his phone and keys from his bedside table. “My hair look okay?” he asks.

Niall’s watching him with an amused and curious expression, but he says, “Looks like you just got out of bed, but in a good way. If that’s even possible.”

“Think Zayn’ll like it?” Liam asks, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

Niall’s eyes widen, like he’s just now understanding why Liam’s so excited. Or something. “Don’t think he cares what your hair looks like, mate. He’s gonna suck your dick either way.”

“Niall!” Liam flushes crimson again, fumbling with his phone while putting it in his pocket. He glares a little at Niall because he really doesn’t need those images in his head—again. “We’re just going to the market,” he mumbles.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. _The Market_. That’s what they’re calling it these days.” Niall nods at him with wide eyes, looking serious as ever, and Liam throws his pillow at the Irish man.

“I’m older than you so you can’t talk like that.” Liam huffs, deciding to be a little bold. “Besides. What do you know about what me and Zayn have yet to do.”

Niall laughs, pointing at Liam. Eventually, after Liam glares at him a little again, Niall sighs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t act like I don’t know. You two were gone for almost an hour at the club. Finally letting someone at that nice piece of meat you got there, huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Do you ever keep your mouth shut?” Liam mutters, refusing to humour Niall and his probing. “I’ll be going now, if you don’t mind.”

“Remember babe—glove up!”

“Go annoy your boyfriend and leave me alone!” Liam yells back.

“Hey.” Niall stands in the doorway of their bedroom; Liam turns to look at his with his hand on the door handle of the flat door, eyebrow raised. “Can I suck Josh off since you’ll be gone?”

A little taken back, Liam’s jaw drops and he tries not to yell at Niall that no, he can’t, but then he thinks about it for a couple of seconds. He will be gone... “Stay away from my bed and clean up after yourselves,” he decides to say, rather sternly so Niall will know he isn’t joking around in the slightest.

“Swear on me nan’s right foot.” Niall crosses his finger over his chest over his heart twice in an x. “Now go impress your pretty boyfriend with your pretty lips and get out of my sight.”

Liam rolls his eyes, but he follows orders, smiling the whole way down the hallway to the elevator.

-

“Seven oranges? Who the hell needs seven oranges? I swear, Harry’s gone out of his mind with his fruit obsession.”

“Does it really say seven oranges?” Liam looks over Zayn’s shoulder, using looking at the list Harry wrote as an excuse to be closer to Zayn. He smells good, and he’s warm, where his shoulder is pressing to Liam’s chest. It’s nice.

Zayn nods, sighs, and takes the few steps closer to the stand with oranges.

Liam’s never been to this particular market before, but he likes it. Everybody he and Zayn have spoken with has been nice, and they even got a discount on the ten bananas Harry needs for smiling at the lady behind the stand.

And Zayn’s been much more hands-y today. Liam nearly had a heart attack when Zayn had his hand on Liam’s thigh on the car ride here, and multiple times since they arrived Zayn has squeezed his hip, hand, and he even kissed Liam’s cheek once. Liam almost feels like he’s behind, like he missed out on something important in their not-yet-defined relationship or something.

It’s warmer than the weather channel said it would be, warm enough that Liam left his jumper in the car.

Zayn looks incredible, like always. Today, his eyes seem even warmer than usual, so much that Liam wonders if Zayn himself matches. He’d really like to find out sometime today. Maybe soon. Hopefully really soon.

He returns soon enough with a brown paper bag full of oranges and a smile. “I think we’ve got our arms full enough now—” he holds both bags from the stands before and the one with the oranges up, then motions to the few bags Liam is holding, “—so should we head back to the car?”

“We didn’t get everything though,” Liam points out. He knows he saw at least two more lines left on the list at the bottom.

“We can come back for them,” says Zayn. “Come on.”

Liam does as told, following close behind Zayn so he doesn’t lose him in the crowd. It’s more quiet once they get across the street to the parking lot, sounds of cars passing by on the street and the faint buzzing of the market, and Liam feels a little more calm—he hadn’t even realized he wasn’t as calm as usual. He blames it on the crowded area they were just in.

Once they get to the car, Zayn puts his bags in the back seat, then takes Liam’s and does the same. Liam’s eyes travel down the expanse of his body, bent over the way it is. In the back of his mind he’s thinking about how cliché this is—watching Zayn while he’s bent over, trying to will himself to keep a blank mind and just appreciate Zayn’s beauty, rather than react upon it.

It’s hard though; it’s been hard since last Saturday. Ever since Liam finally got a taste of what it’s like to be with someone else sexually, let alone Zayn, that’s all he’s been able to think about.

He’s brought out of it when Zayn finishes rearranging the paper bags so they all fit behind the passenger seat comfortably and stands straight again, shutting the car door. Leaning against the trunk of the car, Liam crosses his arms and waits as Zayn checks something on his phone. He feels like a creep, a little, for watching Zayn so closely like this all the time, but he can’t _not_ look at Zayn.

“Harry’s getting impatient,” Zayn says. Liam snaps his eyes up from Zayn’s chest, hoping he didn’t get caught staring—wouldn’t be the first time, but _still_ —and sees Zayn staring at him with an amused smile. Caught. Oh well.

“Guess we’d better hurry then.” Liam ducks his head to hide the blush on his cheeks.

It’s to no avail, he finds out, since Zayn steps closer, hooks his finger under Liam’s chin, and makes him look up. Zayn’s standing so close Liam can smell him, again, and Liam’s eyelids flutter a little as Zayn says, “You’re so cute when you blush.”

Then Zayn presses himself to Liam, front to front, lacing his fingers through Liam’s hair, and kisses him. Liam’s hands settle on Zayn’s hips, holding him close and kissing him back. “You should come over later,” Zayn mumbles against Liam’s lips, tongue venturing out.

Liam shudders, nods, letting Zayn in to kiss him how he wants. About a minute later, after Liam shudders at least twice more and they’re both gasping for breath, Liam mumbles, “Have to finish a paper by six. I should be free after.”

Zayn nods. “Of course. Whenever is fine with me. I just bought some new American horror film and Harry refuses to watch it with me, which means Louis won’t either.”

“You want me to get some take-out on the way or something?”

Zayn presses even closer, so much that Liam’s breath hitches and his eyes widen. “I’m asking you, so you don’t have to do anything,” Zayn says, voice lowering as he leans closer until his lips are brushing Liam’s ear, behind Liam’s ear. “Accept maybe let me suck you off again.”

Liam swears under his breath, pushing Zayn away a few inches so his overheated body can get some air, and he glares at Zayn’s smug expression. Zayn knows exactly what he’s doing, knows how bothered he’s making Liam, in plain daylight where _anybody would walk by and see_.

“I’m only being honest,” Zayn holds both hands up and says. “That’s seriously all I require of you.”

For a brief moment, Liam’s mind flashes to the word booty-call, but he shakes his head and smiles, more to himself. He’s not Zayn’s booty-call. If he was this hour and a half they’ve been walking around the market would’ve been spent doing... other things.

“I guess it’s only fair.” He shrugs, takes the hand Zayn extends into his own, and follows with a smile on his face to the sidewalk.

-

“I’m surprised you answered,” Liam says, taking a second to put his phone on speaker and set it on the armrest of his chair. He continues reading though the document, and is glad he’s skilled enough to edit through an article that will be in Monday’s paper, while also talking to his sister.

“I know, I know,” his sister, Nicola, says and sighs. Hearing her voice is wonderful, after almost two months of not talking to her, and somehow it helps him relax further into his chair and focus better on the For Sale page. “You know I’ve been super busy lately.”

Liam agrees, then says, “We’ve all missed you. Especially Niall.”

His sister sighs again, over exaggerating on purpose, and he chuckles a little. “Is he still writing songs about his undying love for me?”

“Nah.” Liam looks at the half open bedroom door, hears both Niall and Josh talking about some video game that Louis suggested, and smiles to himself. “He’s got himself a boyfriend,” he continues. “Although he might be writing songs about his undying love for Josh’s cock. I don’t know. I haven’t peeked into his notebooks in a while.”

“I heard that!” Niall yells from the bedroom. Liam can hear Josh laughing, and he laughs a little too, while his sister mutters, “Oh god,” apparently having heard him also.

“So what!” He yells back. “We all know it’s true! Anyway,” he lowers his voice again so he’s not yelling. “How’d the show go?”

Nicola squeaks a little, and when she speaks again, she sounds so much more excited. Well, that’s how she’s always been when it comes to her clothes and fashion and whatnot. He braces himself for the inevitable spiel. “Wonderful, Li. Absolutely wonderful. I didn’t get the sequins on my lilac dress the way I wanted them, but they sold fifty, and the rest of my line all together sold over five hundred pieces.

“Oh Liam, I never thought I’d even make it this far. I’m so happy. I know you all miss me and it’s hard to contact me a lot of the time, but besides that, I couldn’t be happier.” Liam takes a moment to smile, though he knows he really can’t spare any, since he only has an hour before the cut-off time and only three fourths of the page edited.

“That’s great,” he says. “Seriously. I’m so happy for you. I’m also glad you made it through these past few months. Can’t have been easy, especially since you’re still learning Italian.”

“Oi! I know more than enough to get by. But yeah. These past few months have been hell. But I can finally move out of my one bedroom and into a studio flat, or at least two bedroom, so I have more room to work on my own stuff.”

“Hey, Christmas is coming up in a couple of months, you know,” Liam starts. “You should come to London for a few days if you can.”

As Liam continues reading through the page and making sure all the words are in the right order and aligned correctly with the pictures, his sister is quiet for a few long moments, until she hums and says, “Or you could come to Milan,” she suggests. “None of you have come out to visit me and I really want to show you, like, a lot.”

Liam thinks about it, and yeah, that could work too. It’s not for a while, and he’d be able to save up to buy himself a round trip plane ticket for Milan. But then he remembers. “You know I’d love to—” he starts, but gets cut off.

“ _But_?” Nicola says, sounding interested rather than upset like Liam thought she would.

“But what would Ruthie say if she found out you invited me and not her?”

Snorting, and with amusement pouring thick from her voice, she says, “She’d cut your foot off if she knew you called her that, and I’ve already talked to her about both of you coming, but she can only take Christmas day off from work... Plus, I don’t think being worried about what Ruthie would say is the whole reason why you wouldn’t want to come. Come on, Li. Spill.”

Thinking about the few minutes he and Zayn got alone at the art studio in Zayn’s classroom after class was over today, Liam sighs. It was a simple, quick snog, no heat behind it at all. It might’ve been the most intimate kiss Liam’s ever shared with anyone, and his makes his insides melt. Zayn had kept a safe, modest distance, and cut it off after only about a minute or so, blushing, smiling a small smile Liam’s only seen a few rare times.

Liam knew this was coming. Not that he minds, because he doesn’t. He’ll talk to Nicola about anything, honestly, it’s just... He doesn’t even know what he and Zayn are yet, so how is he supposed to explain to his sister that Zayn, who isn’t his boyfriend, might want him to stay home? And also, Niall and Josh are in the next room.

He sighs, saves the document on his laptop, puts it on the coffee table, and ventures into the kitchen so he can talk about Zayn to his sister without anybody overhearing. “I met someone,” he starts with, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “He, um... I don’t know... what we are, exactly. I mean, we’ve been on a few dates, and I see him a lot because he works at Aunt Cessy’s studio. I just... I don’t know, honestly.”

“Liam.” She sighs. “You aren’t even in a relationship with him. You don’t have to worry about Christmas plans already. If you’re together by then, then he’ll just have to understand that seeing me is most important. I know I sound selfish, but it’s been over a year since I’ve seen any of you.”

“You’re not being selfish,” he assures her. “I’ll start saving up for tickets. They pay me a lot more at LES than the pizza place did.”

“Good. Now tell me more about this man of yours.” He can hear the smug smile in her voice, wishes he could actually see it— _wow_ , it really has been too long.

Liam sits down at the kitchen table, picking at the few apples sitting there that he’d gotten for him and Niall at the market earlier, while asking, “What d’you wanna know?”

She hums. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe _his name_ , for starters. Oh! And his occupation, how old he is, how big his arse is—”

“Nicola!”

“What?” She says in her best innocent voice ever, and if Liam hadn’t grown up with her, he might’ve believed her. As it is, he did grow up with her, so fat chance of that ever happening. “That’s an important thing in male relationships, isn’t it?”

Scrubbing his free hand down his face, he says, “I’m not going to talk to you about Zayn’s arse.” He decides to answer her previous questions, too. “That’s his name, by the way—Zayn Malik. I told you he works at Aunt Cessy’s studio; he’s an artist, mostly painting. And he’s 24.”

“And he treats you right?”

“Definitely,” Liam answers right away, cringing at the thought of Zayn being anything less than perfect to him/in general. “He’s wonderful. Aunt Cessy absolutely adores him, and he’s really sweet and funny and he likes super heroes and—”

“ _Liam_!” Nicola cuts him off. She’s chuckling lightly, though Liam doesn’t mind one bit. He takes a deep breath as she says, “Super heroes, huh? Maybe he can paint you as Batman and himself as Thor doing it on the moon or summat.”

Liam groans; Nicola is definitely the dirtier of his two sisters, and he’s always known this, of course, but sometimes he’d like to talk about Zayn with someone without them popping anything sexual into the conversation. Niall does it way too often, even going as far as bringing it up in the middle of Liam cooking without even being prompted too, and he really thought his sister would keep it PG for the time being.

But, like always when it comes to his sister, he soon realizes he doesn’t care very much anymore, and, ignoring her rude comment, says, “Yeah. He’s apparently got sketchbooks dedicated to just super heroes. I’ll probably see them tonight.”

“Tonight, huh? Got plans already, baby brother?”

Liam rolls his eyes. He decides to not tell her about Zayn inviting him over to his flat, alone, because that’ll definitely spur his sister into making more jokes, and he’d rather not hang up on her. “’M not a baby. And yeah. We went to the market earlier and he asked me on another date. I think we’re going to this new American themed restaurant. He talks about wanting to try it, like, every time I see him.”

“Two dates in one day. My brother’s coming out of his shell!” she crows excitedly. “Next time I talk to you you’ll be London’s most famous prostitute, I swear!”

“Oh my god, I’m going to hang up on you, I swear,” murmurs Liam into the palm of his hand. “I really should too, because you’re being insufferable and I have a paper to finish editing in half an hour.”

Her voice is softer as she says, “A lot has happened since we last talked,” and it’s more of a statement than anything, really. Liam nods, then feels dumb; she obviously can’t see him. “Alright then. You text me later tonight after you two fuck the living daylights out of each other, okay? Go finish your work, I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

And then the line goes dead before Liam can even say it back, let alone scold her for teasing him again.

After a few minutes he makes his way back into the living room, to see Niall and Josh on the couch playing poker with a set of cards Liam didn’t even know they had and the pretzels from earlier this morning as collateral. “Finally got your hands out of each other’s pants, I see,” he teases.

“Shut up,” Josh says, and Niall looks at him like he holds the whole universe in just the palm of his hand.

Liam rolls his eyes, settles into his chair with his laptop, and gets to work on finishing the page. It only takes another ten minutes, and then fifteen more to re-read through to make sure he got everything, then he’s saving and sending it via email to his boss. A few minutes later his boss emails him back, saying thank you and that he did a wonderful job, despite the fact he was almost late.

By now Niall and Josh have eaten all the pretzels and moved on from poker to the TV show _Once Upon A Time_. Niall’s sitting up with his feet on the coffee table and Josh is laying across the couch with his feet on Niall’s lap; they’re so cute together. Liam smiles, sends a quick text off to Zayn saying he’s finally free for the evening, then gathers his stuff to put them away in the bedroom.

By the time Zayn texts back, Liam’s changed into some more comfortable clothes and is setting the sound-cancelling headphones on his bed next to his phone and keys.

The texts says that he can come over whenever he wants; it’s paired with his address and a kissy face, and Liam sends the same kissy face back before pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys and the headphones.

“Same rules as before,” he says after slipping his shoes on and making his way back into the living room. Both Niall and Josh watch him as he makes his way to the door. “Stay away from my bed and clean up after yourselves. That includes food too.”

“Just go away,” Niall yells at him with a smile and light pink dusting his cheeks.

Liam leaves before he finds out what Josh’s reaction would be, and in the elevator he calls into his old work to order some pizza. It’s not his ideal food for a date—he _did_ work there, so the pizza is kind of unappealing to him—but it’s the closest place he can think of at the moment that he actually has the number for.

His phone buzzes in his pockets twice during the car ride after dropping by to pick up the pizza, but he leaves it in favour of not crashing the car. Zayn crossing his mind every three seconds seems kind of counterproductive to not wanting to crash the car, but he makes it just fine, and is surprised to see Zayn sitting on a bench next to his building’s parking lot.

He’s got a sketchbook perched on his knee, a drawing pencil behind his ear, another in his mouth, and a third in his hand, flitting over the page. He doesn’t look up until Liam’s a few feet away, and his smile is so blinding Liam almost trips.

“Hi,” he says, settling on the bench next to Zayn.

“Hey,” Zayn greets back after taking the pencil out of his mouth.

Liam  smiles and scoots closer, until their thighs are touching, and sneaks a few glances down at the sketchbook. All he sees is the grey of the pencil covering half the page, and he quickly looks away. Zayn doesn’t seem like the type of artist to get upset when someone looks at their work before it’s done or without permission, but Liam doesn’t want to take any chances.

He isn’t very surprised when Zayn rolls his eyes, says, “Here,” and hands the sketchbook over. Liam gets a proper look at the tree on the white page, the branches all wispy and going in all different directions. The outlines of what Liam guesses is a bench is sitting under the overhanging branches.

“How long did this take you?” he asks in awe, glancing up at Zayn briefly.

Zayn’s hand settles on the back of Liam’s neck, squeezing and massaging and making Liam shiver a little. It’s pretty chilly and he forgot his jacket. “I came out here after you texted, so about fifteen minutes or so.”

“Jesus,” Liam mutters. “I’d never be able to make anything this beautiful even if I sat for a whole twenty four hours and did nothing else.”

When Liam looks up again, Zayn’s smiling down at his own lap and—is that a _blush_? Oh my god, Liam chants over and over inside his head; he just made Zayn blush, when usually it’s the other way around. Holy freaking crap.

“You’re blushing,” he blurts.

“And that surprises you?” asks Zayn, taking the sketchbook back. “You’ve never said my work is beautiful before. At least not to my face. Of course I’m going to blush.”

Liam opens his mouth to reply, but he doesn’t get a chance to because Zayn’s lips are on his own, and Zayn is kissing him, and Liam’s kissing Zayn, and—fuck. Every. Single. Time. His stomach always does this swoopy thing that feels like he’s falling, cliché as that sounds, but it’s true. Liam could kiss Zayn forever, if the need to breath wasn’t a problem.

Pulling away, their lips making a wet suctioning sound, making Liam chuckle a little. “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush, is the thing,” Liam says breathlessly. He can still feel faint traces of Zayn’s lips moving against his own.

They should probably eat. “We should probably eat,” he adds before Zayn can distract him with his lips again.

“What did you bring?”

“Pizza,” he calls back over his shoulder as he’s walking to his car to grab the pizza box in the passenger seat. He puts the headphones on top of the box, then makes his way back over to where Zayn’s closing his sketchbook and stuffing the pencils in his pocket.

Zayn grabs the headphones with a smirk. “Bedazzled L, huh? Nice touch. Is this some kind of claim you’re putting on me or something?”

Even though Liam knows Zayn’s joking, he still sputters and goes bright red. “No,” he chokes out quickly, really hoping that’s not what Zayn thinks. Zayn isn’t his... “My sister did that when we first bought them.”

“I was only joking with you,” Zayn mumbles. “Not that I’d mind if that’s really what you were doing, but... you know.”

Liam’s eyes go wide and he chokes on his own spit a little. He’s definitely not the kind of guy who would get so obsessed that they would want to claim their partner. But he’s not opposed to things like that, if that’s what Zayn wants. If Zayn wants to wear Liam’s clothes or bedazzled headphones so everybody knows that he and Liam are... whatever they are, then Liam certainly won’t protest.

Zayn startles Liam out of his thinking when his hand slips into Liam’s back pocket, warm even through the two layers of fabric. He’s smirking, and Liam’s breath hitches as Zayn starts leading him towards the entrance of the building.

It’s just, well. Zayn’s never touched his bum before. He doesn’t think anybody has, besides Niall, but Niall was really drunk—they both were—and he decided to play the bongos on Liam’s arse after Liam had crashed on the couch. Liam had thrown him off, but he was laughing.

Otherwise, nobody has deliberately touched him there before, not even himself, and he soon realizes that he likes it, like, a lot. Every time one of Zayn’s fingers dig in harder than the others, sparks run up and down Liam’s spine. He’s only ever thought about letting anyone near his bum like this a couple times before, and that’s because it’s never really appealed to him. Thinking about it now, thinking about it being Zayn near his bum, Liam can’t get the thought out of his head.

Zayn crowds up against him in the elevator, helping Liam hold the pizza box out to the side so it’s not between them as they kiss. Any second the elevator could stop and someone could get in, but Liam finds he doesn’t care. Not like he would’ve two months ago when the only things crossing his mind at a frequent pace was school work and making sure Niall didn’t burn down the flat.

He doesn’t take his hand out of Liam’s back pocket until they’re walking into the flat. The first thing Liam notices are the shoes all over by the front door—Louis’ shoes, to be exact, because he’s pretty sure Louis is the only one who wears VANS—and then he notices the paintings and framed pictures all along the walls. It doesn’t surprise him one bit; a painter and a photographer living together, well, one would expect their flat to look like this.

Once they’ve kicked their shoes off and are down the hall, they come to the living room, which is very tidy and— “How many game consoles do you have?!” he blurts after seeing the entertainment centre. A very large flat screen is on the wall, while the cabinets below it are overflowing with game consoles and their controllers and game cases and cords.

“Louis would know,” Zayn answers as he falls back on the couch and reaches for the remote.

Liam sets the pizza box on the coffee table and falls back on the couch next to Zayn. Zayn set the headphones on the table before, and now the only thing he’s holding is the remote in one hand, and Liam’s hand in the other.

“And are these all games that haven’t been released yet?”

“Nah.” Zayn turns the TV on. “Those are all locked away in his and Harry’s room. These are ones he actually liked and got to keep.”

Niall would be in heaven if he saw this, all the games and controllers, the big flat screen and the wireless  speakers hanging in every corner of the living room. The couch is super comfortable and the lazy boy recliners look comfortable too. Besides the paintings and framed pictures, this looks like the definition of a man cave.

There’s even a mini fridge in the corner, even though the kitchen is ten steps away.

“Nice man cave,” he comments.

While Zayn is turning whatever movie on, he grunts, answers, “Just wait ‘til you see Louis’ room. It’s even worse.”

Frowning in confusion, Liam asks, “I’ll be seeing Louis’ room?”

Zayn pauses for a second, then throws the remote to the other side of the couch and—what the hell—throws his leg over Liam’s so he’s straddling his thighs. “Never,” he whispers before framing Liam’s face with his hands and kissing him deeply.

Liam’s hands settle on Zayn’s hips as he kisses back, still startled at the sudden body in his lap. It’s nice, having Zayn in his lap like this, the way Zayn’s bum is digging into his thighs. He’d like to see if they can do this again sometime, just without clothes.

Those kinds of thoughts won’t get them hot pizza though, so Liam nips at Zayn’s bottom lip once more before pushing him away carefully. “Pizza’s getting cold,” he whispers, smiling at the irritated huff Zayn lets out.

“Fine,” Zayn grumbles, flipping back onto his bum next to Liam. He presses play on the remote, opens the pizza box on the coffee table in front of them, then, after getting a slice for both Liam and himself and settles back against Liam’s side, says, “But you owe me more kisses later.”

“Deal,” Liam murmurs around a bite of pizza.

Zayn is warm and cuddly under his arm, and Liam’s heart is racing faster and faster each time he feels Zayn’s warm breath against his neck as he laughs. He’s not even paying attention to the movie, can’t, not with the way Zayn shakes with laughter against him.

His mind goes to Aunt Cessy’s flat, when he and Zayn and Josh and Niall watched a movie together, and how Zayn had mentioned last Saturday that he considered it a date.

He also remembers wishing that Niall and Josh wouldn’t show up at all so they could be alone. Looks like he got his wish, and Liam couldn’t be happier.

At the same time, he’s nervous. There’s no one here that could walk in, not like the bathroom at the club. He and Zayn are totally alone, and while that excites Liam to no end, it also has him almost shaking with nerves, brain thinking a mile a minute.

Liam takes a deep breath to calm himself, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulders tighter.

-

Liam’s startled awake by Zayn’s soft lips pressing to his neck right under his ear, and Zayn’s soft words piercing the otherwise silent living room. “Wake up babe,” he’s whispering, warm breath fanning across Liam’s neck and making him shudder.

Sometime during the movie they shuffled around until they were laying across the couch, Liam’s back pressed to Zayn’s front and Zayn’s back pressed to the back of the couch, and Liam lets out a big yawn before mumbling, “’S the movie over?”

“Mhm,” Zayn answers in the quiet room, his hand curling around Liam’s hip and squeezing him tight. “Has been for a while now. We both fell asleep. It’s almost midnight.”

“Oh.” Then Liam actually takes what time Zayn had said, as well at the hard line of Zayn’s cock against his bum, and blinks the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. “ _Oh_ ,” he says again, more alert now.

“Yeah,” Zayn sighs out, already sounding a little breathless and dreamy as his hips hitch forward.

Liam sighs silently and closes his eyes, his hand slowly trailing down to the front of his pants and pushing down on his own already half-hard dick. Well fuck. “Zayn,” Liam says quietly, a bit of warning in his voice. “I gotta text Ni, tell him—” he cuts off. Is he staying the night? Or did Zayn wake him up so he could go home...

“Tell him you’re staying the night,” Zayn whispers against Liam’s neck again, probably knowing why Liam had cut off so quickly. Zayn’s hand travels from Liam’s hip to the top of his thigh, slipping into his pocket and getting out Liam’s phone. “Here.”

Taking the phone and with great difficulty—he’s got a hard cock pressing to his bum, and not _any_ hard cock, but _Zayn_ ’s, so of course he’s a bit sluggish and jittery—Liam taps out a quick message and sends it off to Niall, not caring how legible it is.

Zayn takes his phone and puts it on the coffee table. His hand comes back to squeezing Liam’s hip, and Liam sucks in a deep breath when Zayn presses his hips forward harder than before and shudders.

Liam’s own hand drops back down and he palms at himself, in sync with the slow rhythm Zayn has started. It feels amazing already; Liam’s heart is racing faster and faster as waves of heat shoots up his spine.

When he warmth of Zayn’s hand on his hip leaves, Liam automatically misses it, but he forgets about that altogether the moment Zayn’s fingers slip into the front of his jeans and boxers and wrap around his cock.

“Z-Zayn,” Liam stutters, turning his head and biting his bicep to muffle his noises. Zayn’s hand is warm and tight, slowly pumping up and down Liam’s cock like he’s got all the time in the world plus two, like he _knows_ how crazy he’s making Liam with the slow pace, and Liam _is_ going crazy, squirming, trying to pump his hips forward harder into Zayn’s hand.

What he doesn’t realize is as he’s doing this, every time he pushes back it’s against Zayn’s hard-on. The moment it clicks in his head is when Zayn bites down hard at the juncture between Liam’s neck and shoulder, at the soft, fleshy part, and that alone makes Liam moan as his cock jerks.

Zayn must notice because a second later he’s nipping up and down Liam’s neck and across his shoulder, not actually leaving marks but biting and sucking hard enough that Liam shivers more and more.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Zayn mumbles against Liam’s damp neck, quickening the flick of his wrist.

Liam sighs; his chest feels all bubbly from the compliment, and his hand settles over Zayn’s over his boxers and jeans to stop him. He doesn’t want to come, at least, not like this anyway.

He takes deep breaths to try and calm himself, but all of that goes to waste when Zayn suddenly jumps up from the couch, pulling Liam with him. He leans forward once they’re both stably standing and whispers, “’M not gonna fuck you on the couch. Come on.”

Liam freaks out a little.

Zayn... Zayn’s going to fuck him. _Wow_ , that sounds really vulgar. Zayn wants to have sex with him. That isn’t as intimidating, doesn’t scare liam as much.

He tightens his fingers in Zayn’s and almost trips a little, trailing after Zayn as fast as he can towards Zayn’s bedroom. He can do this. He can _so_ do this. There’s no reason to freak out. All he has to do is follow Zayn’s lead and try not to let his nerves shine through.

It’s not as hard as Liam had though it would be; he distracts himself with kissing Zayn while Zayn strips them both of their clothes. Then, once they’re both completely naked and rutting against each other, Liam decides to be a little bold and inch them closer and closer to the bed. He falls back on his bum then back when the backs of his knees hit the bed, pulling Zayn down with him, and shuddering as their cocks slide together as well as their mouths.

Zayn kisses him again, deep and biting and perfect, before getting up on his knees and nudging at Liam’s arm. “Scoot up the bed,” he mumbles quietly. Liam does, following Zayn’s gaze. His eyes widen and he feels his cheeks warm up as he settles back against the pillows. Zayn is blatantly staring at Liam’s cock.

Feeling a little insecure again, Liam rolls over onto his stomach, watching over his shoulder. Zayn reacts wonderfully; his eyes widen and his jaw drops, and it’s like his body moves before his mind does, because he seems just as surprised as Liam does after he drapes himself over Liam and rocks his hips down against Liam’s bum.

As Zayn rocks his hips forward, he’s pushing Liam down against the soft sheet, but the hottest thing Liam has ever felt must be when Zayn slips between his cheeks and his cock drags over Liam’s hole.

“Shit,” he whispers into the pillow. He’s never felt anything there before, not even himself. Every time in the past when Liam thought about having something inside himself, well. He’s never been aroused from it before. He never felt the need to know what it’s like, so he never even tried it himself.

But now, he can _feel_ Zayn dripping precome between his cheeks, can feel how warm it is, how wet it feels. Maybe it’s not very sanitary, nor very safe, but it’s hot as fuck and he really doesn’t want Zayn to stop.

He groans when Zayn does stop, because he doesn’t just stop. He completely removes himself from the Liam and the bed.

“Where’re you goin’?” Liam asks. He hates how upset he sounds, but that was amazing, and he really wants Zayn to keep doing it.

“Getting stuff.” Zayn disappears out of the room for a minute. ‘Stuff’ doesn’t register in Liam’s mind until Zayn is walking back in with a bottle in one hand and a couple of rubbers in the other.

Zayn sets everything down on the bedside table accept the bottle, which he snaps open as he settles crisscrossed between Liam’s spread thighs. Liam drops his head back down to the pillow—it smells wonderfully like Zayn—and awaits the first touch.

He can hear Zayn slicking his fingers up. It’s a terrifying sound, but Liam stays still and quiet and only jumps a little at the cold, wet finger tracing around his hole, prodding lightly. Liam sighs and settles even more, relaxing as much as he can and thinking of things that make him happy. Niall had explained this to him once—as much as he didn’t want to hear, it was still nice to know—that he needs to be as relaxed and comfortable his first time ever having something inside himself.

There’s no burn, so sting, as Zayn’s finger pushes in up to the last knuckle. It doesn’t feel like anything, actually, so Liam stays still and waits for something. That something comes when Zayn start pushing in and out at a slow pace; the drag against the tight ring of muscle is delicious.

The sting does come when, after Zayn keeps at it for quite a while and Liam gets impatient and tells him to add another, Zayn slicks up a second finger and slowly pushes that along with the first. But Liam isn’t uncomfortable enough to tell Zayn to stop. The sting helps get his mind off his cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets, no friction because he refuses to move lest he jostle Zayn’s fingers inside him too much.

And soon enough, it feels even better than before, especially when Zayn starts spreading his fingers more and twisting them more.

The same with Zayn’s third finger: stings a little more, but the sting is replaced with pleasure the more he massages them along Liam’s walls.

“You’re awful quiet,” Zayn comments quietly a few minutes later as he starts slowing down. Liam has a feeling of what’s coming next. “I think you’re ready.”

Liam sighs and spreads his legs out a little wider, ignoring the sound of Zayn opening the rubber and putting it on. He leans up on his elbows, looks over his shoulder, and sighs again at the sight he sees: Zayn on his knees, slicking his condom-covered cock up, jaw dropped and eyes glazed over.

Knowing he can’t stay completely silent the whole time—he doesn’t know much, but he does know that would be awkward—Liam teases, “Save some for me,” nudging his foot against one of Zayn’s knees.

Zayn’s eyes snap up to Liam’s and he smiles, wiping his hands on the sheets then grabbing Liam’s hips. “We doin’ it like this then?” he asks, kneeing forward and pressing his dick against Liam’s crack.

Liam’s head drops back down to the pillows and he nods, scraping his teeth against his bicep in wait. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly.

Zayn hums, then Liam can feel the head of his cock pressing against his hole, which flutters without his control. _Fuck_. Liam may be hyperventilating. If not it’s a close thing, because as Zayn starts to push in he also bites down on the back Liam’s neck.

It’s pain and pleasure all at once. Zayn’s lips and warm breath and tongue and teeth on his neck has Liam shuddering, but his cock stretching him wide has him biting his wrist. Fuck, it hurts. He feels like he’s being split in two, and he isn’t even surprised as a few tears spring to his eyes. But Zayn’s evening it all out with his constant biting and kissing.

It’s distracting, Zayn’s mouth on Liam’s neck, probably for both of them.

Liam spreads his legs as wide as he can and finds that it helps, even if only a little. He has to reach behind himself and grab Zayn’s hip when it gets to be too much all at once. “Wait.” He’s quite proud of how breathy he sounds, more like it’s overwhelmingly good than it is painful.

“Only halfway there babe,” Zayn murmurs, and—shit. Halfway?! Their only _halfway_ there?! Liam doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this.

Liam’s surprised to find it doesn’t take very long at all for his breathing to decrease and the pain in his bum to reduce to a minor sting. “Alright. You can go,” he says, hoping that’s what Zayn was waiting for.

Zayn takes a deep breath, like he was holding it in the whole time, then slowly pushes in the rest of the way.

The only reason Liam tells him to wait again is because he’s so _full_. It doesn’t hurt, not anymore, but it’s just so much. He’s never actually gotten a good look at Zayn’s dick before, so he didn’t really know if he’s on the larger side of the spectrum, but now, as it’s filling him _so much_...

That may also be because this is Liam’s first time. Liam isn’t aware enough to care right now anyway.

Zayn stops scraping his teeth lightly over Liam’s shoulder, and whispers in his ear, “So fucking tight, Li.” Liam actually moans, albeit quiet. Of course he does. Zayn’s voice is like liquid gold in his ears right now. All he can hear, _feel_ , taste, is Zayn, and Zayn’s scent from his pillows isn’t helping either.

Liam doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how full he feels, but he doesn’t want to make Zayn wait any longer—nor himself. His cock his throbbing obscenely against the sheets—so he lifts his head, after making sure his cheeks and eyes aren’t wet anymore, and says, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn answers, molten voice sending waves of heat through Liam’s body, as well as the small rotating movement he starts making with his hips. “C’n I move? No rush, just—”

“Yeah,” Liam cuts in, mind still reeling over everything. But his cock almost hurts now from how long it’s been hard without anything but the soft sheets that don’t help very much. He needs something and soon.

Soon comes now, Liam learns, as Zayn pulls out a little then pushes back in, punching a sound out of Liam immediately. _Wow_ , that feels more than amazing. Liam doesn’t know why he thought a hand on his cock all these years was all he needed. He’ll definitely be buying lube on his way home in the morning. Or whenever he goes home.

Zayn keeps doing just that, pulling out a little more than before, pushing back in slowly. And each time he pushes back in Liam either whimpers or moans or bites his wrist. Eventually he speeds up a little too, until he’s started a wonderful rhythm that has them both panting and biting back noises.

“S’good,” Zayn mumbles against Liam’s shoulder eventually, startling Liam out of the deep haze that had been fogging over his brain. “You’re so good,” he says louder this time as he sits back on his knees.

Liam whimpers as Zayn’s cock slips out, a little painfully, and looks over his shoulder to see what’s going on. Liam lets Zayn manoeuvre his limbs around until Liam’s legs are pressed together and Zayn’s are bracketing Liam’s hips.

With two small finger-taps on Liam’s hip as a warning, Zayn slowly pushes back in, then keeps one hand gripping Liam’s hip and the other holding himself up by Liam’s head. He doesn’t waste time, picking up the rhythm he had before, and even increasing it.

The angle is different, much different, so that Zayn’s dick slides over something deep inside Liam that has him groaning and thrashing out at the instant bliss he feels blanketing his body.

“Oh my god,” he moans, completely giving up on keeping quiet. It feels too good to stay quiet.

“There?” Zayn asks, sounding smug like he knew it was coming.

Liam has half a mind to throw a scowl over his shoulder, but Zayn is thrusting back in at the same angle, even harder than before, punching another loud noise from Liam. His fingers tighten around the sheets while Zayn settles with a fast and punishing pace, bolts of electricity crashing through Liam with such intensity that Liam almost doesn’t remember to breath between each thrust.

The force of Zayn’s thrusts push Liam’s hips down into the mattress. His whole body, actually, and now the silky soft sheets drag across and catch over Liam’s wet head, and added with every punch Zayn’s cock sends over that spot Liam finds himself drooling over the pillow as his hips start moving on their own accord.

“Shit,” Zayn rocks in harder and says, meeting Liam’s squirming hips halfway. The feeling is lovely.

Everything is lovely, Zayn, Zayn’s cock, Zayn’s lips, the soft sheets now damp from precome and probably Liam’s sweat too. It’s the good kind of sweat though, _sex sweat_.

“Zayn, fuck, nggh.” Liam knows he’s mumbling, knows he might look completely stupid with the way he’s trying to push back on Zayn’s cock and forward against the sheets at the same time. In the back of his mind, he knows this all is a possibility—Liam mumbling being the most likely—but all Liam can think about is Zayn’s dick pumping in and out of him, and now, Zayn’s lips back to nibbling at his shoulder.

“I really want to kiss you,” Zayn says, mouthing wetly up Liam’s neck. He can’t pull out as much since he’s leaning over, but the head of his dick is still brushing over that spot.

Liam turns his head as much as he can, but craning his head like this just so Zayn’s can nibble his bottom lip a little is quite uncomfortable. “Z,” he interrupts.

Zayn crawls down the bed, his dick slipping out with a loud _squelch!_ , then flips Liam over so he’s on his back. He lines himself back up between Liam’s spread thighs. Liam struggles to watch Zayn as Zayn watches himself push in.

Then, Zayn’s kissing him, licking in his mouth and rocking their hips together. Every time Zayn pushes back in his stomach brushes over Liam’s cock. He doesn’t understand why Zayn keeps moving, changing the way he pushes back in, until his cock jabs _that spot_ straight on, jolting Liam’s whole body and making his own cock twitch.

“Fuck!” He shudders, finally looking up into Zayn’s eyes. His jaw drops at the absolute bliss he finds, the lust, how dark they are.

It won’t be long now, Liam knows for sure. He can feel the heat bubbling deep in his belly, radiating from whatever that wonderful spot is deep inside of him rather than his cock. It’s so much more intense than the normal build-up.

Liam’s jaw drops when Zayn wraps a hand around Liam’s dick and times his pumping wrist with his thrusts. He’s going to come. Oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck_ , he’s so close now. He wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck and drags him back down into a kiss, loving how the angle is even more spot-on.

“Gonna come,” he whispers against Zayn’s lips. Faintly he’s worried this might be too fast, that Zayn might want to keep going, but then Zayn says, “Me too. Fuck.”

Only a few thrusts and flicks of Zayn’s wrist later, and Liam’s twitching in Zayn’s hand. He turns his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut and rambling out another nonsensical warning as he spills over Zayn’s hand and his stomach.

His orgasm is so much more intense than normal, just like the build-up, heat shooting up his spine and down to his toes. It gets even better when he feels Zayn’s cock twitching inside of him and Zayn’s nails digging into his hips and Zayn’s teeth biting his collarbone.

It takes even longer for Liam to come down from the high, and when he does, Zayn’s panting against his neck and smoothing his hands up and down Liam’s sides.

“Z,” whispers Liam. He uncurls his hands and slides them down Zayn’s back, then back up, to let him know, well. Anything, really. _It was perfect_ , _I wanna do it again_ , _you’re perfect_ , _be my boyfriend_ , stuff like that.

Zayn lifts his face from Liam’s neck. He’s smiling, looks tired and exhausted, and Liam finally realizes how tired and exhausted he is too. They woke up in the middle of the night to have sex. Maybe not the best circumstances, but Liam wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s glad Zayn’s his first.

Liam lazily kisses back when Zayn brings their lips together, knowing it’s probably sloppy and horrible. Zayn kisses him back just as slow though, so Liam doesn’t care all too much.

As Zayn slowly and carefully pulls out, he says, “Fucking brilliant,” and Liam giggles as he watches Zayn crawl to the edge of the bed to rid of the condom.

Every single time Zayn has ever walked away from Liam, he’s always watching him, wondering what Zayn would actually look like under all those clothes. Now that he knows, now that he’s seen Zayn’s slim waist and bare back and cute little bum, he wants to see it every day for the rest of forever. Which, that’s an odd thought to be having, since he’s only known Zayn for a little under two months. He blames it on the sex high that must still be warring off.

But now Liam is cold, without Zayn plastered all over him. He sits up—a slight burn blooms from his hole—and collects the empty bottle and condom wrapper to throw in the bin he finds under the bedside table, then settles back against the headboard.

When Zayn comes back in, he’s holding a damp flannel, and Liam smiles in thanks as he wipes it over Liam’s stomach, chest, shoulders. “Turn over,” he whispers. Liam panics for all of the two seconds it takes to realize that Zayn only means so he can clean the extra lube around his bum. “Come up then,” Zayn says when he’s done.

Liam follows him off the bed, watching as Zayn takes the top sheet off the bed and throws it and the flannel in a hamper in his closet.

Zayn comes back out of his closet with a giant quilt, wraps it around both himself and Liam, and drags Liam back onto the bed. Liam falls on top of him, and scrambles to lay on his side snuggled under Zayn’s arm. “Didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Nah,” Zayn answers, soothing a hand up and down Liam’s back. “Didn’t hurt _you_ , did I?”

Liam shakes his head, nuzzling his nose against Zayn’s warm chest.

Zayn runs his fingers through Liam’s hair, kissing his forehead after saying, “Sleep now.”

“Mm, sleep,” Liam agrees. Exhaustion is slowly dragging his eyelids down, dragging his mind deeper and deeper into sleep.

-

It’s only a couple days later, Monday night, to be exact, that everything goes to shit.

Liam had gotten off work later than normal—one of his co-worker’s children had a recital they had to go to—and now he’s kind of glad Niall’s visiting Josh at the studio. It means the flat is quiet and he can relax on the couch in just his boxers and watch whatever he wants.

He has a little bit of work to do, but it’s not due for a few days so he should be alright, and so the only thing he has to worry about currently is to _not_ worry about why Zayn hasn’t texted him back. He knows it’s pathetic, but he still worries a little.

Sure, _you wana come ovr tomorrow?? i don’t have classes_ , might be a little... well, whatever it is. It’s not like he can’t ask Zayn to come over. They’ve been texting and talking over the phone nonstop ever since Saturday, save for when they have work or are asleep. Liam thinks that, plus being in casual sexual relationship, should warrant him the right to asking Zayn out, or over, in this case.

He’s probably over-thinking it, like he does with everything. Zayn might be driving, or he could’ve misplaced his phone, or he could be eating. There’s no reason for Liam to worry this mich.

It’s only been ten minutes since he asked. Not nearly enough time for him to be freaking out like he is.

Besides, whatever American TV show that’s on is distracting, at least. It’s kind of funny, an animated show with a football-headed baby and a talking dog and a fat man, and he has an assortment of snacks in front of him on the coffee table. Staying busy until Zayn answers isn’t a hard thing to do.

Accept that it is, and when his phone finally vibrates he scrambles forward a little too quickly and ends up falling in a tangled pile with his blanket on the floor.

“Damnit,” he mutters, straightening out back on the couch and grabbing his phone from the coffee table.

It’s from Zayn—oh thank the stars above—but when he opens the message he's not too happy.

 _you didn’t tell me you were a virgin_ , it says, and Liam’s heart drops immediately. That’s all it says. No emojis that matches his mood or x’s like usual. Oh. Shit.

It doesn’t help that Niall chooses that moment to burst through the front door and start yelling at Liam before he’s even closed the door behind himself all the way. “What the _fuck_ , Liam,” he starts with again once he’s taken a few seconds to breath and after making sure the door is locked.

Liam opens his mouth to answer, to ask what he’s on about even though he knows exactly what Niall’s on about, but Niall beats him too it. “No. You listen here.” He sits on the couch, faces Liam, and—fuck, he really looks pissed. Like, _really_ , really. “You’ve always gone on and on to me about how a person’s virginity is the most important thing to talk about to their partner with, or whatever the fuck. You’ve always told me that I have to wait until I know for sure that whoever it is I’m with is a sure thing.

“And then, you go and fuck Zayn on your third date, and you’ve only known him for two months. I haven’t even gone all the way with Josh yet. And not only that, but you didn’t even tell Zayn you were a virgin. I was at the studio with Josh today, and I ran into Zayn and we got to talking, and then boom! Suddenly I find out you two had sex and that you didn’t tell him. That’s fucked up mate. You should’ve fucking told him.”

At this point, Liam can’t even see anymore through the tears flooding his eyes, let alone think of a reply that won’t piss Niall off even more. Liam feels pathetic, just like he does a lot of the time these days, because he’s crying. Niall’s angry with him, for the first time ever, it seems like, and Zayn most definitely is too.

He knows he’s fucked up big time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind laptop* Don't hate me please? It'll get better soon, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize a lot of you are probably freaking out over a lot of the shit going on in the fandom right now and probably won't be reading, but I promised this before I go back to school and I go back tomorrow so here you go. This is the last official part to this besides the epilogue (I have no idea when that will be up, since I haven't even started on it yet) so yeah.
> 
> Official thank you's:  
> Bonnie — You're rants are beautiful. And so is your face. ILY girl. ^-^  
> Aaya — I don't even know what to say. You help me brainstorm? And ILY? I think that should do. :D  
> Éloïe — I haven't talked to you in a while and I miss you. I hope you're doing okay. :3  
> My readers — Well, thank you for reading, obviously, and all the kudos and comments. They mean the world. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \-- Kat Xx

 

 

“Wait—are you crying? No. _No_! You don’t get to cry and make me feel bad, alright. This isn’t fair. I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

Liam hastily wipes his eyes, turning away so Niall won’t see how more tears fall almost instantly. Niall’s right. He’s supposed to be mad. Liam shouldn’t cry to make him feel bad on top of that.

But he can’t help it. Niall’s never been this mad at him before. Never. And now that he is, Liam’s even more angry with himself than he was before. Niall is his best friend and if Liam’s managed to make Niall this mad at him then what’s the point of trying to stay strong anymore.

The next thing he knows, Niall’s arms are around him and he’s pulling him into a cuddle. Liam relaxes into it immediately—this is definitely what he needs, but not what he deserves. “Stop,” he manages to get out through sniffles, though he doesn’t physically protest. “You’re mad at me.”

“I am but I love you,” Niall says, like it’s just that simple. Liam thinks, yeah, it is. He still feels like he doesn’t deserve being held like this, let alone by his best friend who dislikes him at the moment, but he’ll take what he can get.

Liam sniffles again, rubbing his palms over his eyes like a child. His head hurts, his heart hurts, his stomach hurts, and he has no idea how to fix it. How to fix anything right now. Of course he has to apologize, to Niall and Zayn. He has to explain everything to Niall, and then explain it all over again to Zayn.

That is, if Zayn’s still talking to him. Even the idea of Zayn being mad enough at him to not talk to him has Liam sick to the stomach. He just wants to cry himself to sleep. Now, preferably.

That’s not an option though.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, rubbing at his eyes more, then pressing his face against Niall’s shoulder. “’M really sorry. I just.” He sighs, throat feeling tight and searing hot, uncomfortably so.

“You have some explaining to do, mister. But maybe you should get some rest first. I’m still pissed at you and Zayn is too, but—”

“No,” Liam cuts him off. He sits up straight and fixes his shirt. If he can’t at least talk to Zayn right now, he has to talk to Niall. It’s the least he can do, and he hopes it’ll be enough to get him through the day, or until he sees Zayn next. “Just. Just give me a minute.”

Niall squeezes Liam’s shoulder, before getting up. “Of course. Lemme go get you some water.”

Liam sits completely still the whole time Niall is in the kitchen, trying to think of a way he could explain things without sounding crazy, or jumbling things up. He realizes, after a few minutes of trying to put together an explanation in his head, that it would be better to just wing it. He’ll probably forget something, but if he does he can just tell Niall it later, once he remembers. Plus, Niall is his best friend. It shouldn’t be too hard trying to explain why he did what he did.

Niall comes back with two glasses of water and a bag of chocolate candies, and after setting it all down on the coffee table, situating himself and Liam into a comfortable cuddling position to where they can both still reach the water, he says, “Take all the time you need. Josh’s mum came into town unexpectedly and he’s busy, so I have all night.”

Liam smiles a thank you at him, and decides to gulp the whole glass of water down. His throat isn’t itchy and burning anymore, and he feels considerably calmer than before. It’s now or never, he muses, sighs.

“I still think a person’s virginity isn’t something to be taken lightly,” he starts with, figuring he’d better start it off easy. “It’s not something you lose just because you want to. And I didn’t give it to Zayn just because I wanted to. I mean, yeah, I wanted to, obviously. I just.”

Liam has no idea where he’s going with this, but Niall is giving him an encouraging smile, so there’s that.. What is he talking about? Oh, right...

“I really like him, like, a lot. And I want to be his boyfriend and I want all that. I want what you and Josh and what Louis and Harry have. I didn’t really think it through. Not at all actually. It just—one second we were asleep and the next thing I knew, well. I really don’t want to go into detail, but he was whispering that he wanted to fuck me and it was the middle of the night and I was tired and wasn’t thinking straight and—”

“Liam!” Niall shakes Liam’s shoulders, then takes Liam’s hands away from his face. He didn’t even realize he was covering his face. “Breath, my god. You can explain things to me but don’t kill yourself over it.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Liam’s heart rate begins to slow, his breathing is less frequent, and he feels less like he’s going to pass out. Niall’s right, yet again. He really doesn’t have any reason to be getting himself this worked up over this. Not yet, anyway.

“I want what Zayn wants,” he continues quietly, staring at the blank TV. “And Zayn wanted... that, so I did too. Still do.” He looks down at his hands. “It didn’t even hurt that much. Not like I thought it would. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. That night with Zayn was perfect.”

Looking back up at Niall, Liam takes one of his hands, and says, “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve given it more thought. I should’ve just sucked him off and let it be and then actually talk to him about it later... but I didn’t want to disappoint him or upset him.”

Niall, with his confused and now slightly disbelieving expression, asks, “Why on earth would Zayn be disappointed or upset with you? He is now, but that’s because you didn’t tell him. You didn’t tell him anything.”

“I don’t know, okay? I didn’t know if Zayn would be weirded out or something because I’m a virgin. I didn’t want him to be turned off by me because the only experience I’ve ever had is my hand. God—maybe that sounds pathetic—”

“It is pathetic.”

“Shut up.” Liam smacks Niall’s arm, lightly though. “Those are perfectly fine worries to have, okay? A lot of people would be turned off by that kind of thing. I didn’t want him to not like me anymore because I’d never done anything sexual with anybody, I didn’t want to turn him down, and I really did want it.

“I know I might’ve royally fucked this up, but I don’t regret a thing,” he finally finishes with. There’s more—he _knows_ there’s more, because there always is. But that’ll have to do for now.

Liam shyly peeks up at Niall, and finds the boy shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re stupid, you know that? Zayn would never be turned off because you were a complete virgin. I don’t know him as well as you do, but even _I_ knew _that_. And, I also don’t think you’ve fucked this up that bad. Just talk to him, yeah? Everything will be fine.”

“I will,” Liam assure him, nodding. “As soon as I get some rest, as soon as he lets me, I will.”

Niall hums, nods, and pulls Liam back for another hug. “I’m sorry for yelling at you but you kind of deserved it.”

“I know, I did,” Liam agrees easily.

“Well go nap then. I’ll start on dinner.” Before Liam can protest—he was only going to protest because Niall had a busy day in classes and shouldn’t have to do anything more—Niall is pulling him to the bedroom. “Sleep,” he demands while pushing Liam towards Liam’s bed. “I’ll be fine.”

Liam looks at Niall uncertainly for a few seconds before caving, falling onto his bed and feeling exhaustion pulling on his eyelids immediately. “Wake me up when dinner’s done,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, sure buddy.” The door clicks shut softly as Niall leaves, and Liam takes that as a cue to strip down to his boxers and crawl under the covers.

His head and eyes hurt from crying and thinking so much; a nap is needed greatly right now.

Before he’s able to fall asleep though, Liam finds his phone and goes to his and Zayn’s messages, rereading the last message. _you didn’t tell me you were a virgin_. Every time he reads it his nausea gets worse and worse.

Sleep overtakes him pretty quickly.

-

_The moment Liam got home from school that day he knew something was up. The air in the house was a little stiff, like it sometimes was whenever his parents would announce that his Aunt Melissa—from his dad’s side—was coming to visit from America. Don’t get Liam wrong; she was a lovely Aunt, but everybody in the household all knew that Liam liked his Aunt Cessy better for unknown reasons. Even Liam didn’t know. He just didn’t like his Aunt Melissa._

_But Liam could tell that something was going on, especially from the way his mother didn’t called to him from her and dad’s study like she usually did every time he got home from school. His older sisters weren’t anywhere to be seen, when usually one of them would already be pestering him about school. They got off school an hour earlier than he did anyway, so he didn’t understand._

_He kicked his shoes off on the mat, like always, then hung his jacket up in the coat closet. He checked in the kitchen and living room on the way to the stairs, but he didn’t find anybody. “Hello?” he called out to the house._

_When he didn’t get any answer, Liam ran upstairs quickly to drop his book bag off and hide cool rocks he found in the creek in the woods that were by the school playground. Technically he wasn’t ever supposed to go out there, but he snuck off anyway sometimes._

_Today it was with a kid named Charlie that he sometimes hung out with, and they leaned over as far as they dared, peering into the clear rushing water. Charlie had found these cool looking rocks, all jagged and red, and he and Liam split them up and hid them in their pockets for the rest of school._

_Liam knew his mother hated when he brought home stuff like that. “It’ll dirty up your room,” she had said the time he brought home a pile of sticks. “And I’ll have to be the one to clean it because you never do.”_

_And that was why Liam was hurrying to hide the rocks in the shoebox under his bed before he got caught. That day was not a good day to make his mum mad, and although twelve year old Liam didn’t understand why yet, he still knew._

_After washing his hands up, Liam made his way back down the stairs, determined to find his mum or dad or someone to talk to. His teacher had brought in cupcakes today for a girl named Grace, since it was her birthday, and Liam wanted to tell someone about the delicious red frosting._

_When he finally did find someone, well, let’s just say Liam wished he would’ve stayed in his room. His mum and dad were in their study—Liam never understood why they called it that; they never study in there—looking a little worried and a lot nervous._

_“Hey mum, hi dad,” he greeted warily, wiping the hair from his face. “Where’s Ruthie and Niccy?”_

_“Oh, don’t call her Niccy. It’s a dumb nickname. I don’t understand why she insists we call her that.” His mother was always complaining about Nicola’s new nickname that she picked up from school. Liam liked it, and he didn’t understand why his mum didn’t._

_“They both went to the shopping centre with your Aunt Cessy,” his dad answered, looking at Liam’s mum with worried eyes._

_Liam’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his hands balled up into fists hanging to the sides. “Aunt Cessy’s in town and nobody told me?” he asked quietly, upset, but also not trying to provoke anything from his mum or dad. “Why didn’t they wait until I got home. It was only an hour.”_

_His mum sighed and his dad rolled his eyes, but otherwise, they showed no sign of anger towards Liam being upset. They know Liam loved when Aunt Cessy came to visit. She was a coolest Aunt ever, being an artist and all, and living in London too._

_And then his parents weren’t even looking at him. His mum was staring down at her hands, while his dad was looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed and his hand on her shoulder. They couldn’t even look at him, even though they knew he was mad._

_But Liam was twelve and he didn’t get to throw fits anymore. Not that he would’ve, but he was still upset that they didn’t tell him. “Mrs Wall brought cupcakes today for Grace’s birthday,” he grumbled, glaring down at his socks. “The red frosting tasted the best. Just wanted to share that with you.”_

_And with that, Liam turned around and stepped out of the room, stuffing his hands in his pockets with a loud sigh. Maybe he’d slip his shoes back on, get the new rocks from earlier today, and go sneak down to the shops to find his Aunt. They weren’t far away and it wouldn’t be the first time he did it._

_“Liam,” his dad called after him after he’d only taken two steps down the hall. “Please come back here.”_

_Liam sighed again, but much quieter that time. He didn’t want his parents thinking he was super mad at them. “Yeah?” he called, standing in the doorway._

_His mum’s eyes snapped up to him, and they were filled with tears. Liam already felt bad. He hadn’t meant to make his mother cry. “Mum?” he rushed forward and took one of her hands in his own. He may have been twelve, but his mum was still the most important to him, next to his dad and sisters. “Are you cryin’ ‘cause of me? Don’t cry ‘cause of me. I’m sorry for being angry.”_

_“No. Sweetie, I’m not crying because you’re angry. You have every right to be. We know how much you love seeing Cessy. It’s just—” She abruptly cut off, more tears filling her eyes and a choked sound escaping her lips. Liam’s dad rushes forward, but Liam got there first, wrapping his arms around his mum’s shoulders and squeezing her tight._

_“Mum, don’t cry,” he said._

_But that only made her cry harder, and after his mum stood up and his arms slipped down around his waist, he squeezed her tighter. He didn’t like it when his mum cried—or anybody for that matter, and he was determined to fix it._

_“Love,” his dad said. Liam looked up, confused—his dad never called anybody that—and saw his dad watching his mum with sad eyes. Liam stepped back a little, watched as his dad swept his mum up into a very wonderful looking hug. “Come on, it’ll be alright.”_

_“I know,” his mum gasped out. Her crying had stopped, but she was still sniffling, and now she was looking down at Liam with big, wet eyes. Liam wished he was big like his dad so he could hug his mum like that. “He’s just growing so fast,” she whispered that part._

_Liam cocked his head a little, watching her in curiosity. What did she mean by that... “What do you mean?” he asked. “I’m only twelve. You’re not... you’re not sending me to a boarding school or summat?” He couldn’t even stand to ask that, but his mum was crying and his dad looked a little sad too and—_

_“Oh god, no!” mum cried. She stepped forward and scooped Liam into her arms, hugging his tight. “Never,” she said, quieter this time._

_“We’d never send you away, son,” his dad said this time, and Liam felt his dad’s hand gripping his shoulder. Usually that scared him a bit, but it felt comforting that time. “We just wanted to talk to you for a bit. Let’s sit down.”_

_Mum and dad sat in their seats again, like they were when Liam first came in, and Liam hesitantly sat in the chair across from them. “What’s up?” he asked, bouncing in his seat a little. He was anxious._

_“You’re mother’s right,” his dad started, and Liam smiled a little when his dad reached over and held onto his mum’s hand. His dad was always so nice to his mum. But then, his dad continued, “You are growing up. A lot faster than we were expecting. Liam, there’s some things we need to talk to you about, and we understand it’ll be uncomfortable for you, but we kind of have to. You’re twelve now, and you’re growing up, and you need to learn about... some things.”_

_His parents then went on to explain “The Birds and The Bees” to him, and he was so relieved when, an hour later, his parents finally asked him if he had homework, and when he said he didn’t, sent him off with five pounds to the shops to find his Aunt and sisters._

-

Liam sits up with a gasp, blinking the sleep—and dream—away from his eyes. He checks the alarm clock to see it’s only been about fifteen minutes since he’s fallen asleep. “Niall?” he calls.

“Dinner’s not done yet, go back to sleep!” Niall yells back from wherever he is.

Liam settles back under his warm covers.

“ _Your virginity is something you can’t ever get back_ ,” Liam remembers his mother saying. “ _Once it’s gone, well, it’s gone. And you need to always keep that in mind. Please, we know you’re only twelve, but please always keep that in mind. We wouldn’t want you to regret your first time, or get hurt, emotionally or physically, or anything like that, alright? You’re first time has to be with someone you love and trust fully._ ”

Liam doesn’t remember much of that day, except the yummy red frosting, the sugar cookies his Aunt bought him in the shops, and those exact words from his mother. That day had been awkward and scary, but Liam could never forget what his mother had said.

Ever since then, as he grew into his body, throughout school, and then on into uni, up until just a couple of weeks ago, those words always circled around in Liam’s head whenever he thought about anything sexual.

He’s never forgotten them, and how important they had seemed to his mother back then.

Liam remembers when he was fifteen and his mum had found out about Ruth sneaking off in the middle of the night to be with her boyfriend, and how mad his mum had been when she found out his sister wasn’t a virgin anymore. Ruth and that boy were together for a year before that, so Liam didn’t really see the problem, especially when Ruth had said she loved the boy.

Ruth isn’t with him anymore. It hadn’t actually been a bad fallout. They were together for two years after the “incident”, until Ruth came home from uni crying because the boy was transferring to a different uni in Ireland. As far as Liam knows, they’re still sort of friends now, so it can’t have been that bad.

But Liam’s always kept those words with him. He’s always believed that his virginity isn’t something to be taken lightly, that he has to take a lot of things into consideration before “giving it away”. Like, for instance, who the person is, if Liam loves them, if Liam trusts them enough, if Liam will regret it later on in the future, things like that.

Liam’s virginity has always been super important to him. But what he said to Niall was true. He doesn’t regret anything he did with Zayn. He trusts Zayn, and although he isn’t necessarily _in love_ with Zayn, he’s still very glad Zayn was his first.

He just wishes he could stop being such an awkward dork when it comes to these things and actually be able to explain it all to him if— _when_ he sees him again. Liam has a feeling he’ll still be stutter-y and awkward as fuck.

-

There’s someone else in his bed when he wakes up for the second time. They’re sitting up against the headboard, and it isn’t Niall.

It wouldn’t be the first time Liam’s woken up with Niall in his bed. It’s only happened a few times before, when Niall got home real late after Liam fell asleep. He doesn’t mind, not at all, but that’s because Niall is Niall and Liam doesn’t think anyone would turn down a cuddle from him.

But this person next to him doesn’t smell like the Irish lad, nor is he wearing the normal black Adidas sweatpants that Niall is obsessed with and has seven pairs of. No, these sweatpants are gray and have paint all over them, and that smell—of paint and a hint of smoke and something else entirely that fogs Liam’s brain over wonderfully—is a smell he could recognize anywhere.

He doesn’t have to look up to know it’s Zayn who’s humming, Zayn’s fingers that are playing with his hair. Liam presses his eyes shut, willing himself to not tear up again.

Zayn’s here. In Liam’s bed. Even though he’s upset with Liam.

Liam squeezes his eyes shut, not daring to look up or breath too differently. It all goes to waste though,  when Zayn’s fingers tangle in Liam’s hair and tug a little.

“I know you’re awake,” Zayn says quietly, stilling his fingers but not untangling from Liam’s hair. He scratches a bit at Liam’s scalp, sending shivers down his spine from how wonderful it feels.

Liam doesn’t open his eyes again, but he does whisper back, “’M not pretending to sleep.”

“Good. It’s almost ten.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows. “At night?” he asks through a yawn. There’s no more tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but Liam still refuses open them. He refuses to do anything but talk right now.

“Mhm,” Zayn answers. He’s continued playing with Liam’s hair, and Liam is very thankful for that. It feels nice. “Niall’s over at my place, by the way. He said Josh was busy and his brother’s back visiting their parents.”

So it’s just Liam and Zayn.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Liam blurts, unable to keep his curiosity at bay anymore. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and fists his hands in the sheets, awaiting the inevitable.

Zayn sighs softly, then shifts around on the bed until he’s cuddled up next to Liam. He does it so suddenly that Liam almost squeaks. But he doesn’t. Any and all thoughts fly out the window when he finally opens his eyes to see Zayn’s eyes only a few inches away. He’s warm, arms wrapped around Liam like they are, and Liam sighs. He’s still only in boxers, but Zayn doesn’t seem to mind.

“I’m not mad,” Zayn eventually says while pulling Liam even closer and tangling their legs together. Liam’s so warm and comfortable, he almost wishes they could stay like this forever. Or at least until he has to get up in the morning for class.

Liam murmurs against Zayn’s chest, but Zayn must not hear him because he lifts Liam’s head by his chin with a curious look. “Niall says you were,” he repeats.

Zayn nods his head, understanding now, and confesses, “I was a little at first. I mean, obviously I would be. But I think I’m just confused and a little upset now.”

“Oh.” Liam drops his gaze again, feeling his cheeks heat up. At least he isn’t mad. Liam doesn’t think he could handle Zayn being mad at him. “Um—”

“Just—why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn does sound upset, but at least he’s holding Liam. He’s not upset enough to not want to be close to Liam.

That’s what encourages Liam into telling Zayn. “I’ve never done anything with anyone before you and... I didn’t want you to be turned off by me,” he whispers the last part, because he knows it’s a dumb reason.

“Why would you think—I’m not—”

“I never said it was a good reason. I over think things a lot and I freak out about things easily. I know you aren’t the type of person who only likes... experienced people.” Liam takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling and pressing his nose closer to Zayn’s chest.

“You still should’ve told me.” Zayn sighs quietly, holding Liam tighter. Liam’s glad Zayn isn’t pushing him away. He’s thrown off by Zayn’s next question though. “Do you—you don’t regret it, do you?”

“What?” Liam looks up at Zayn so fast the top of his head almost collides with Zayn’s chin.

Zayn looks nervous now, biting the inside of his cheek as he asks, “Are you happy it was with me?” like he actually thinks Liam might regret having sex with him. Even the thought is repulsive.

“Zayn,” he murmurs, cupping Zayn’s cheeks in both hands and leaning forward to kiss him. Zayn’s hesitant, Liam can tell, and that in and of itself is painful. “Of course I’m happy it was with you. That... that kind of thing is very important to me, and I don’t regret losing my virginity to you.”

“Yeah, but I probably hurt you...”

“It hurt a little at first,” Liam confesses. “But I swear, only a little. I absolutely loved it, and I’m glad it was you.” Zayn still looks hesitant, so Liam presses in for another kiss, and whispers, “I promise,” against Zayn’s lips.

This time, Zayn does kiss back, softly, sweetly, and his own hand comes up to slip around the back of Liam’s neck, fingers playing with the soft hairs. Liam sighs into it, content and happy, as Zayn smiles against Liam’s mouth.

But, Zayn pulls back before Liam has the chance to deepen the kiss, and he asks, “And you trusted me enough with that even though we weren’t technically boyfriends yet?”

“Yet?” Liam feels hope bubble up in his chest, he can feel his lips twitching, trying to smile, but he holds it all back as best as he can. It’s up to Zayn, really. Zayn opens his mouth like he’s about to answer, but then frowns a little and closes it. Liam doesn’t want to ruin his chances, so his hand seeks Zayn’s out, tangling their fingers together, as he says, “I think I would’ve trusted you more than enough even on our first date.”

That seems to be the right answer. Zayn squeezes Liam’s hand and pecks a quick kiss to Liam’s cheek. “And you consider the dinner at your Aunt’s as our first date?”

“Mhm,” answers Liam, knowing it’s all fully true. He _does_ consider dinner at his Aunt’s a first date, now, and he only just realized as he was saying it that he really would have trusted Zayn enough that first night. He hopes it’s enough to earn him another kiss. If not, Liam would more than happily blush while rambling on about how much he likes and trusts Zayn and wants to be Zayn’s boyfriend.

There’s a faint whistling sound coming from the direction of the window, and Liam guesses it must be windy out. It’s getting colder and colder every night, but Liam would still like to take a walk outside around the pretty campus. He’s about to ask Zayn if he’d like that—sitting in silence and waiting for Zayn to say or do anything is a bit scary—when soft, gentle kisses are being peppered all over his jaw and down the column of his throat.

Liam involuntarily shivers, craning his head back so Zayn can have more access to his neck, but Zayn doesn’t go any further than soft kisses that stop at his collarbone. “I said yet because I still want to be with you,” he whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The hope in Liam’s chest bursts into joy and he hugs Zayn close, feeling very relieved. Zayn hugs back, but as he’s doing so, he whispers into Liam’s ear, “I guess we both thought oddly of each other.”

“What do you mean?” asks Liam, pulling back to look Zayn in the eyes.

Zayn sighs, rolling onto his back and running his hand through his own hair. He’s still got the one arm around Liam though, so Liam takes that as permission so snuggle closer. After a few long seconds, Zayn answers, “When Niall freaked out and told me you were a complete virgin, I kind of had it stuck in my head that you were only dating me so you could lose it.”

What on earth... “Zayn—”

“Which, I know. That sounds stupid too. Almost as stupid as you thinking I’d be turned off by it but—” Liam’s about to protest, but Zayn holds a hand up to silence him, “— _but_ now that I know that isn’t true, I’m quite happy.”

“Do people... do people actually do that?” Liam has a feeling it’s completely true—let’s be honest, anything could happen in this world—but the thought is just so bizarre. “They have sex with people just because they don’t want to be virgins anymore?”

“Yeah. A friend of mine and Harry’s, back in school, did that. He fucked some drunk girl from a club because he didn’t want people to keep making fun of him. And then he just kept doing it, to get experience, or whatever. He told me it was because the girls were drunk and wouldn’t remember if he was terrible in the morning anyway.”

“That’s horrible,” Liam mutters. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought. Some people are just odd these days, and Liam will honestly never understand the things they do. He accepts everybody for who they are, no matter what, but a lot of them still confuse him to no end.

“Eh.” Zayn shrugs. “He ended up getting a minor STI, and he stopped sleeping around so much. He’s okay,” he adds, probably after seeing the look of alarm Liam’s sporting. “It was really minor, gone after a couple of months of antibiotics. He was engaged and living with the girl last time me and Harry checked in on him.”

“Well, I’m not like that at all,” Liam says. “That kind of thing has always been important to me. I wouldn’t play around with something like that.”

“Good to know.” Zayn rolls back onto his side, and this time he’s much closer to Liam than he was before. Liam can’t help himself as he brushes his lips across Zayn’s jaw. Zayn just looks so kissable right now, and Zayn doesn’t seem to protest, even turns his head a little so Liam’s actually kissing him.

They kiss for a few minutes lazily, not venturing very far at all, and Liam’s more than okay with that. He’s glad Zayn’s comfortable enough with him again to even just kiss him. When the need to breath becomes too much, they both part with a smile and just lay there for a bit, Zayn’s fingers rubbing over the bumps along Liam’s spine, Liam’s fingers scratching at Zayn’s hip.

It’s comfortable and calming, and Liam almost feels like he could fall asleep again.

He doesn’t want to though, is the thing. Liam doesn’t want to fall back asleep. He’d be more than happy to fall asleep again with Zayn by his side, but he’d rather go on that walk he was thinking about earlier.

Slowly, Liam stretches out, feeling his back pop wonderfully in multiple places. Zayn chuckles and sits up when Liam does, hand still spread out over Zayn’s back. His eyes are wide and questioning, curious, and Liam really can’t help himself this time as he gives Zayn’s lips a quick peck. “Wanna go on a walk,” he says after, shuffling over Zayn’s legs to get up from the bed.

“What? It’s eleven. And chilly.” Zayn gets up anyway, so Liam calls that a win. Until Zayn’s arms come around his waist and pull him back in the direction of the bed. “Why a walk? You’re crazy,” he whispers against Liam’s neck.

“Stop, stop,” Liam chuckles, slipping out of Zayn’s embrace. No need to get turned on right now. Zayn is smirking at him, he knows what he was doing, and Liam rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to come with me. But I’d really like it if you did.”

Zayn grumbles and sighs, but he takes one of Liam’s hands in his own and tugs him close. “Alright, I’ll go,” he agrees. “But you have to let me wear your jacket.”

“Of course,” Liam scoffs, like the idea of not letting Zayn wear his jacket it stupid.

“Just making sure,” Zayn says with a smile. “Come on, let’s go.”

-

Liam wears a thick jumper he’s sure Niall’s grandmum made for Niall, but he still feels the chill on his arms wear the t-shirt underneath isn’t reaching. Zayn has Liam’s favourite jacket, the hood pulled over his hair that’s partially in his face, and Liam can’t stop glancing over at him.

They’ve only been walking for about fifteen minutes or so, maybe a little more, Liam isn’t sure. And even though it’s colder out than he would’ve liked for a night time walk, he’s got Zayn’s hand in his and Zayn’s laughing in his ear and life is just wonderful right now.

Light from the campus coffee shop is flooding the street they’re on, even though it’s on the far corner. Liam hasn’t been there since Sophomore year; there’s really been no reason to, and he only hopes it’s as quiet as it used to be at night so he and Zayn can have a private booth in the back.

They still haven’t talked about their relationship, what they are, but Liam finds he isn’t too worried about that right now. Zayn’s already confessed that he still wants Liam to be his boyfriend, just had to make sure some things were true while others weren’t, and that thought alone makes Liam giddy. He really wants to be Zayn’s boyfriend, and he wants Zayn to be his boyfriend, and now that he knows there’s a really high chance of that happening, he doesn’t mentally freak out about that anymore.

Thankfully, there’s only a few other people when they get there, and they are able to snag a booth by in the back. Zayn sits across from him, but he tangles their ankles together under the table, and smiles across the table at Liam. It’s nice.

“You just brought me on a date, didn’t you?” Zayn asks when there’s a lull in the conversation.

Liam opens his mouth to answer, but then bites his lip and blushes down at his cup. “Maybe,” he says quietly, and then, after peeking back up at Zayn, he asks, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Zayn reaches across the table to hold both of Liam’s hands, and he squeezes them extra tight in his own. “I was just gonna ask you to be my boyfriend in bed. This is more romantic though.”

Even though Liam was sort of expecting it, his eyes still go wide and he giggles. “Yeah?”

“Duh.” Zayn rolls his eyes, clearly amused. There’s fondness in his eyes though, and that makes Liam silently a little more. “Did you really think I’d let myself keep chasing you after this? No,” he says before Liam can answer. “We both want it. It makes sense to ask you now.”

Liam can’t think of anything other to say than, “Yes.” It’s been almost five years since he’s been in a real relationship, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Good,” Zayn replies quietly, smiling and rubbing his toe along the inside of Liam’s ankle. “’S a bit chilly out but a nice walk.”

“I told you it would be.”

Liam glances across the small shop and outside, at the wind softly rustling the half-bare trees, blowing leaves around, the moonlight giving everything a soft glow. Clouds were covering the moon earlier, but now that it’s out, Liam wants to know what Zayn would look like in it. He wants to know if Zayn’s black hair would look silver.

“You’re staring,” Zayn startles Liam from his day—or, would it be night?—dreaming, and Liam only laughs a little. He can stare at Zayn as much as he wants to now.

“I can stare at you as much as I want to now,” he states happily.

Zayn huffs like maybe he’s annoyed, but Liam can see him blushing and the smile in his eyes.

Liam finishes his coffee, and while he’s throwing away his and Zayn’s empty cups, he randomly thinks about his mum. He knows he needs to call her as soon as possible, tell her about this beautiful boy, his _boyfriend_. And also Nicola. She definitely needs to know. Maybe he’ll call her first thing in the morning, brag to her about—

“Hey.” Zayn’s hand tugs on the back of Liam’s jumper, and Liam turns around quickly, startled. Zayn’s chuckling as he says, “You walk really slow... What’s on your mind, hm?”

Sighing, Liam takes the hand Zayn offers him, following him to and out the door. A little bell jingles as they exit, a worker calls out goodbye to them, and Liam says it back over his shoulder with a smile and a wave.

The chilly air hits him like a brick, his nose probably already red. Zayn’s still looking at him expectantly, and—shit, he’s supposed to answer a question. Right.

“Just thinking ‘bout me mum and sister.” He’s quiet, doesn’t want to disturb the quiet peace of the sidewalk they’re walking down. There’s cracks in the sidewalk cement every now and then, sounds of the inner-city of London in the background, and Liam’s very thankful he decided to move here those three and a half years ago. For multiple reasons.

Zayn hums in response after a few minutes of silence with only one car passing by on the road. He asks, “What about ‘em? I’d love to meet them. Just saying.”

Liam smiles, draping an arm over Zayn’s shoulders and tucking him into his side. He’s much warmer this way, and he imagines it’s the same for Zayn. “Yeah?” When Zayn nods against his shoulder, he continues with a smile, “Just wondering when I should tell them, is all. I guess tomorrow, if you’re already wanting to meet them.”

“I have to call my mum too,” says Zayn. He’s quiet too, and Liam presses a kiss to his warm temple. “I kind of ranted to her a bit earlier after Niall left the studio. She made me promise to call as soon as anything came up.”

Of course he wants to spend some time alone with Zayn with no interruptions, but if it’s what his mum wants, Liam won’t stand in the way of that. “Maybe you should call her now,” Liam offers, hoping he’s being helpful.

“Mm, that’s alright. I don’t think she’ll be up at almost one in the morning anyway.” Zayn chuckles, Liam joins in a little, and the night around them is still quiet. They’re close to Liam’s flat again, thank goodness; it’s cold and Liam can’t wait to get back inside, even if it is really pretty out.

“You can meet her too, if you want,” Zayn adds after a few moments of silence.

“I’d love that,” Liam agrees. “Are you staying the night? Since Niall’s over at yours?”

Zayn looks alarmed for about two second before he calms and sighs. “I was hoping to. Niall said he was sure you wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Liam assures him, squeezing his shoulders.

A sharp gust of wind freezes Liam’s face again. Good thing they’re almost there. It’s getting colder by the minute, he swears. But being out in the cold without a jacket is kind of worth it, he muses. Just like he was hoping earlier in the coffee shop, Zayn’s hair does have a soft silvery tint to it under the moonlight, and his eyes shine brighter, and his lips look even pinker.

Liam stops them a couple times to kiss Zayn—he was nervous at first, wondering if this was okay, if Zayn was comfortable with it yet, but he was, and still is. Plus, even though Zayn rolls his eyes each time, they’re fond and he’s smiling and kissing back, so Liam counts it as a win.

By the time they make it back, all Liam wants is to kiss Zayn and not let go for as long as he can. It’s not as much lust as it is the need to know that Zayn is actually serious about this, that he isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Liam understands if Zayn wouldn’t want to go any further than kissing tonight, although he’s really hoping. It’s only been a few days since he’s gotten off with Zayn—only since that morning since he’s gotten off by himself—but already Liam wants wants _wants_.

He refrains from touching Zayn altogether besides holding his hand as they take the elevator, then walk down the hall to the flat. But once they’re inside, have kicked their shoes off, and are silently walking hand-in-hand towards the bedroom, Liam can’t help himself.

He’s already half-hard just from thinking about being with Zayn, and Zayn smirks as they fall onto the bed— _Liam_ ’s bed—and Liam’s dick digs into Zayn’s hip. It feels good—fuck, _of course_ it feels good, but Liam still scoots away a little and meets Zayn’s eyes in question, not wanting to push him into doing anything if he doesn’t want to.

Zayn surprises Liam when he flips them over, pushing Liam’s shoulders into the mattress and straddling his hips. Zayn’s bum settles over Liam’s dick and he rubs back and forth, shooting sparks up Liam’s spine.

“Want you to fuck me this time, babe,” Zayn whispers into Liam’s ear.

Liam closes his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Fuck. Ever since Saturday, all Liam’s been able to think about is spreading his legs for Zayn again. He hasn’t thought about... topping. But now the thought’s stuck to his brain with monkey glue. It’s there and he can’t stop thinking about it and he wants to maybe cry a little from how happy he is with Zayn and how much he wants it.

“Yeah,” he says back, just as quietly. Then he adds, “Please.”

“Mm. Gotta kiss me first.” Liam complies easily, tangling his fingers in Zayn’s hair and, as softly as he can, tugging him down for a kiss. Or two. Or seven. His brain is too muddle right now to focus on anything but Zayn’s lips on his and Zayn’s arse.

He thinks kissing Zayn might be one of his most favourite things to do. It’s time consuming and very distracting, but it also leads to great disappointment when Zayn pulls away. Liam frowns up at him, about to say hey and complain. All complaints fly out the window when Zayn peels off his own jumper so his chest is bare and all his tattoos are on display.

Liam’s never really paid attention to Zayn’s tattoos as much as he should, but now that he is, he kind of has a feeling all of them, if not, most were drawn by Zayn himself. “Did you design these?” he asks, momentarily distracted, running his fingers over the lips and wings, then over the other’s down Zayn’s arm.

“Most,” Zayn whispers back, catching Liam’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers together as Liam smiles to himself. He knew it.

Zayn’s audible gasp after Liam leans up, and as Liam presses his lips to the red ones on Zayn’s chest, takes Liam’s breath away even more. He’s missed those tiny gasps and breathy moans.

Still brushing his lips over Zayn’s soft skin, Liam whispers, “I like them.” His hands have gone back to holding Zayn’s hips, thumbs pressing at the soft skin right above his boxer line. Zayn’s jeans have always hung off his hips in a lovely way. His boxers are plain grey today.

“I like yours too,” Zayn says back. His own fingers brush over the one tattoo Liam has on the inside of his right wrist, a large feather.

He’d found the sketch of it in Nicola’s room after she moved out. It was supposed to be a baseline for some top she was going to design but forgot, and Liam saved it. The moment he turned eighteen and wasn’t under his mum’s rule anymore, he drove to the next town over and spent his last three paycheques worth for it.

“Thanks,” he says, vowing to tell Zayn about it tomorrow.

Zayn kisses him again, and Liam sits up straighter so he can help Zayn pull his jumper up and over his head. It drops on the floor next to Zayn’s, and before Liam knows it, Zayn is rubbing back against him again. Liam’s breath catches in his throat; his hands move on their own accord from Zayn’s hips, until he’s giving Zayn’s bum a quick squeeze.

God, he can’t wait.

“Do you have anything?” Zayn asks against his lips.

It takes a couple seconds—it’s hard to focus on anything other than the arse rubbing on his cock—but when Liam finally understands, he frowns. He’s never brought anybody home, nor has he ever needed a reason to keep a stash of condoms and lube. “No,” he sighs, unhappy.

“I’ve got a condom,” Zayn voices Liam’s thoughts.

Zayn might have a condom in his wallet, but Liam’s not doing this without lube because he doesn’t want to hurt Zayn. “Yeah, but we can’t do this without lube. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Does Niall have any? I don’t think he’d mind if we borrowed.” The suggestion is, well, odd. Liam knows Niall has some somewhere, but the thought of _borrowing lube from his best mate_... It’s not something Liam thinks he’d ever do if he were in any other situation.

“Somewhere, yeah,” he replies. “’M not sure where though.”

Zayn’s hand sneaks into Liam’s pocket, though it’s not for the reason Liam wishes it was. “Here,” he says, pulling out Liam’s phone for him. “Gonna ask.”

Liam falls back against the pillows, linking his fingers behind his head and trying his hardest to not buck up against Zayn as Zayn unlocks his phone. Liam chuckles when Zayn’s eyebrows furrow. “What’s with the weird contact names?”

“I think it’s funny.” He shrugs. “Niall is Queen Bitch with a cake emoji.” After Zayn gives him a weird but fond look, Liam explains, “We were watching Mean Girls a few days ago. Friday, I think? Anyway, he said he would be Gretchen but nice, and then he spilled cake down his shirt, so.”

He takes a moment from typing to raise an eyebrow at Liam. “I’m pretty sure Louis would be Gretchen. He’s so bossy and sassy.” Then, after he sets the phone down on Liam’s chest, grips Liam’s shoulders, and rocks back against Liam with a newfound force that knocks the breath out of him, Zayn asks, “What do you have me in here as?”

“Just Zee... and a heart,” Liam answers around deep breaths, eyes sliding shut and fingers gripping at Zayn’s hips tightly again. “Haven’t... thought of anything—” he gasps at a particularly hard roll, “—creative yet.”

“Lemme see.” Zayn snatches up Liam’s phone again, typing away at for a moment or two. He sends Liam a smug glance, then locks Liam’s phone and sets it on the bedside table. “Niall said there’s an extra bottle under the bathroom sink.”

Liam wants to know what Zayn changed his contact name to, but the need to go find that bottle and get inside Zayn is more important right now, so, using all the strength he can muster up, he flips them over. Zayn’s eyes go wide then slip shut as Liam rocks their hips together a few times. Liam is up and out of the room before he can take another look at Zayn’s pretty face.

The bottle is small, hidden behind some other larger bottles of cleaning products, but that doesn’t surprise Liam. He’d hide this kind of stuff like that too.

What does surprise him is Zayn when he comes back into the bedroom. The god of a man is spread out on Liam’s bed, naked, eyes closed as he strokes a hand over his hard cock. His feet are flat on the bed, legs spread enough that even in the dark room Liam can just barely make out the curve of his bum and...

And fuck.

Liam loses his jeans and briefs faster than everything he’s seeing even processes in his brain all the way, and he’s sitting between Zayn’s spread thighs with the bottle of lube clutched in one hand and the other wrapping around Zayn’s hand around his cock.

Zayn’s eyes fly open and he smiles, before closing his eyes again and bending his knees even more.

Liam can’t breathe. They haven’t even really started yet, and already he feels like he’ll hyperventilate. That’s what Zayn does to him though, and Liam isn’t complaining one bit. Especially when he spots the condom resting on the pillow next to Zayn’s head.

“You’ll have to talk me through this a little,” he admits, a little embarrassed, dragging his nails lightly over the inside of Zayn’s soft thighs.

Zayn visibly shivers and his cock twitches in their hands, much to Liam’s delight, and he knocks Liam’s hand away. He snatches the bottle from Liam’s hand quickly, says, “I’ll do it,” with a smile. “Show you how so you can know next time.”

Even just the mention of a next time makes Liam happy. This really is real. Liam didn’t _not_ believe it before, but it’s still nice to hear.

With a slightly shy smile, Zayn spread his legs even more, then brings his own coated fingers—when the hell did that happen?—down to start rubbing at his hole. Liam’s breath hitches in his throat, and he has to wrap his fingers tight around the base of his cock to keep himself from nutting all over Zayn right here and now.

The first finger goes in smoothly—god, Liam is jealous of those fingers. Liam watches as Zayn screw his eyes shut and his jaw drops, _just from the one finger_ , and how he doesn’t even take any time to adjust or anything before twisting it and curling it and pumping it. Liam’s never been one for porn—watching other people get each other or themselves off has never been appealing—but he feels like he has a front row seat to one right now.

Zayn twists a second one in. He’s biting his lip and working himself open quickly, hand circling the base of his cock like maybe it’s already beginning to be a bit much like it is for Liam.

Just as Zayn looks like he’s ready for a third finger, Liam quietly snatches up the bottle and coats his own finger, just the one, and surprises them both when he starts rubbing it over Zayn’s hole. It’s pink and soft, looking wonderful stretched around just the two fingers. Liam’s dick blurts precome and Zayn’s eyes fly open as he twists his finger in alongside Zayn’s.

It’s a tight fit, but Zayn moans like he likes it. He’s hot inside, soft and warm and tight, and Liam might come before he even has a chance to put the condom on.

“Jesus,” Liam mutters, crooking his finger upwards, rubbing it along soft walls.

Zayn’s breath keeps hitching as he spread his own fingers and opens himself up. Liam’s less intent on opening Zayn up than he is trying to find that spot inside him. If Liam’s was so easy to find, he hopes Zayn’s is too. That feeling was heaven, and Liam wants to make Zayn feel the same, wants to make him feel good and like this.

He finds it soon enough. It’s just a small little nub, barely different from how the rest of Zayn feels inside, but when the pad of his finger presses hard on it Zayn wails, his fingers slipping out and both hands clutching the sheet. They lock eyes, and Zayn looks almost murderous as he spits out, “Get inside me _now_.”

Liam wants to keep prodding at that spot deep inside him—whatever it is—but he can’t refuse Zayn. Especially not when Zayn opens the condom and rolls it down Liam’s cock himself, giving it a few tugs.

“Shit.” Liam’s eyes flutter close and he does what he was told, grabbing the lube again to slick himself up. Zayn’s staring up at him with lustful eyes, and there’s something else there, though Liam can’t quite figure it out.

After hastily wiping his hands on the sheets and positioning himself between Zayn’s legs again, Liam presses soft kisses to Zayn’s chest, while whispering, “You’re so beautiful.”

Zayn sighs happily, says, “You are too. Go slow, yeah? You’re pretty big.”

“You sure you’re ready?” Liam asks, not wanting to hurt Zayn at all. Still he takes hold of his dick and presses the tip against Zayn’s hole, not pushing in, just giving enough pressure for both of them to feel.

“Mhm,” Zayn answers. His eyes are closed tight, he’s gripping Liam’s shoulders, and the heels of his feet are digging into Liam’s thighs. “I’m good, promise. Just—please fuck me already.”

Liam’s own eyes close. He takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Then, one hand still holding his cock in place and the other holding Zayn’s hips in place, he kisses Zayn while slowly pushing forward. Zayn must be really needing it because after the head pops in, it’s like the rest is just sucked in. Liam doesn’t even stop until he’s bottomed out completely, tight heat making him groan against Zayn’s lips.

Zayn groans too, hips shifting a little until he settles and squeezes tight around Liam. Oh fuck. This might even be better than the first time they did this.

“You good?” Liam asks once he’s caught his breath. He leans up on his elbows, rotating his hips a little—the feeling is phenomenal—and gazes down at Zayn.

“Yeah,” Zayn answers, his voice soft, breathy.

Liam waits. He knows he can’t just go right at it, wants Zayn to be comfortable. But the longer he waits, the more anxious he becomes. Zayn’s squeezing around him constantly and through all the lust and arousal, one thought pushes through constantly: will I be good enough? He really hopes he will be, because he doesn’t want to disappoint Zayn. Especially since this is his first time topping.

To distract himself from his thoughts, and hopefully help Zayn a little too, Liam pulls Zayn’s legs up higher so they’re around his waist as he kisses over Zayn’s chest some more. Zayn’s thighs tighten around his waist instantly, and he threads his fingers through Liam’s hair as Liam continues trailing kisses along tattoos and soft skin.

Liam hesitates when he gets close to one of Zayn’s nipples. Liam’s never paid attention to them before, has only spared them quick glances in the few times he’s seen Zayn shirtless. After a quick glance up at Zayn’s closed eyes and dopy smile, Liam decides, fuck it, he might as well, and licks a fat stripe over the small bud.

Zayn reacts beautifully, a moan ripping from his throat, fingers digging almost painfully into Liam’s shoulder and tugging on his hair, and arse squeezing tighter around him than ever before.

Liam does it again and again, licking over it and sucking a faint mark into the skin right next to it. By the time Liam pulls up, out of breath, Zayn is trembling, cock twitching, and his eyes are wide and foggy.

Liam nudges their noses together—he honestly doesn’t know how he’s keeping it together right now—then presses their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Y’can move,” Zayn says after Liam pulls away from the kiss. “Please,” he adds, quieter.

The air is knocked out of him again just from that precious word. “Alright,” he says, more to himself than anything. It takes a lot of mental preparing, this does.

Slowly and carefully as he can, Liam rotates his hips again, pulling out a couple inches, stopping, then pushing back in slowly. They both makes small noises as Liam’s head drops until his forehead is pressing on Zayn’s sweaty chest, and he does it again, pulling out further this time, pushing back in a little harder than before. He’s never watched porn, but he follows what feels good for him and what he hopes feels good for Zayn.

Zayn scratches his nails down Liam’s back, pressing his heels harder to Liam’s bum. Liam gets the message and picks up his slow rhythm. He doesn’t even have to think about it, his hips going on their own accord.

Everything’s tight and hot around him, in him, and already Zayn is panting. He’s got beads of sweat rolling down his temple, collecting on his collarbones, and his cock is dark and curved. Liam’s absolutely positive Zayn is the most beautiful human to ever live, especially right now, stretched around his cock the way he is.

Liam keeps his pace steady, not too fast or hard because he doesn’t want to hurt Zayn, for the seventieth time. But—god, it’s more than amazing. He wants to do this every day for the rest of his life.

“You’re holding back,” Zayn suddenly says, startling Liam so much he punches forward harder than ever before, knocking the breath out of both of them.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam bites out. But then he thinks about it, and yeah, he is holding back. It takes a moment for him to string together an understandable sentence, “Do... do you not want me to?”

With his fingers tangled in Liam’s hair again, Zayn tugs him down into a kiss, pushing his tongue past Liam’s lips and licking into his mouth in the hottest way. Liam’s cock twitches inside Zayn, both of them letting out little noises, and Liam kisses back as much as he can with his muddled brain fucking him up.

“Don’t hold back,” Zayn says against his lips.

Liam nods, nipping at Zayn’s lip a bit before pulling out almost all the way, then pushing back in, watching Zayn’s face for any signs of discomfort. When he doesn’t find any, he starts up a fast rhythm, watching between their bodies as his cock disappears into that tight heat, then reappears, then repeat.

Fuck, it feels too good. Liam’s choking down sounds, keeping as quiet as he can so he can hear Zayn’s noises. Their small, quiet, but very beautiful all the same. And his ‘o’ face every time Liam pushes back in all the way, well. Let’s just say Liam doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle when Zayn actually comes.

He starts changing the angles, after feeling the telltale sign of being close. He can’t help it. This is too good to not be close already. He soon finds what he’s looking for, a high-pitched whine falling from Zayn’s lips, nails almost breaking the skin of Liam’s shoulders, and legs kicking out. “There?” Liam asks, remembering Zayn had said exactly that when he fucked against Liam’s spot the first time.

Zayn nods frantically, biting his lip. He’s so gorgeous, and Liam keeps the same angle but picks up speed, again.

Liam’s kind of glad—although at the same time not, because he wishes this would’ve lasted longer—when Zayn blurts out, “Close.”

“Same. Oh god, Zayn,” he says back immediately, dropping again to lick a trail up Zayn’s chest, up his neck, over his jaw. They stare into each other’s eyes momentarily before they’re kissing, and Liam is rocking his hips in harder, faster, punching lovely little ‘uh’s from Zayn.

Liam’s so hot he feels like he could burst into flames any minute, but he has to wait for Zayn first.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Zayn snakes his hand between them and starts pumping his cock, his hips bucking up and meeting every thrust.

When Zayn comes, Liam swears he dies. Not only because Zayn squeezes so tight around him he’s afraid his cock will pop off, or something, but also because his soft moan is fucking music, and his glittery eyes and slack jaw all have Liam feeling so much more for him in that moment.

The moment Zayn’s eyes slip shut and he falls limp against the bed, Liam pushes in one last time before losing it, a strangled cry ripping from his throat and filling the otherwise silent bedroom.

Liam blinks a couple of times, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s chest, before pushing back up and slowly slipping out. Zayn’s hand wraps around Liam’s wrist before he can even think about getting up to throw the condom away, and he’s looking up at Liam with wide, bright eyes. What he asks throws Liam completely off centre though. “You sure you wore that condom?”

“Yeah...” he answers slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “Why?”

Zayn shrugs a little, squirming around a bit. “Feels a little wet. Probably just the lube.”

But when Liam looks down, he knows that’s not it. “Um.” The condom broke. The fucking condom broke. “How long’ve you had this condom?”

“Why?” Zayn asks. Now he’s looking confused.

“’Cause it broke.” Liam carefully peels it off, cupping his other hand under it to catch his come leaking from the broken tip. He can see some of his come seeping out of Zayn’s hole, and he panics a little. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I-I’m clean, I promise—”

“Liam.” Zayn sits up, and Liam grimaces a little, knowing he’ll have to switch duvets. “It’s fine. I’m clean too, yeah? And I’m not a girl. I can’t get pregnant. We’ll be fine. Let’s go clean up. ‘M tired.”

Liam only has to take one look at Zayn’s soft eyes before he’s relaxing, trusting Zayn. “Alright, yeah,” he whispers back, leaning over the side of the bed to throw the stupid rubber away. He wipes his hand on his already soiled duvet, then pulls Zayn up from the bed and kisses his forehead.

-

“You’re going to Italy for Christmas?”

Liam nods, taking another long sip of his tea. It’s some weird green herbal tea that Niall had insisted on getting. Liam’s not a fan but it’s tea and it’s hot, so.

“Yeah,” he answers, digging his feet further under Zayn’s warm thigh. “Only for a couple days. I’ve got work and all still. I’ll be back for New Years and the few days after before school starts up again.”

Zayn’s fingers circle around Liam’s ankle, and Liam smiles up at him. It’s only eight in the morning, way to early considering how late they were up, but it’s a warmer morning than usual, so they’re cuddling on the couch with the living room windows propped open a few inches. Liam hopes a lot of his mornings are like this. He’ll have to leave in a couple hours for class, and then work right after, but he and Zayn have already made plans to go out after they’re both off work.

“I’ll be here for New Years too. Harry and Lou will be in Doncaster. Lou’s mum and step dad are going on vacation and they promised to take care of all the kids.”

“All the kids? How many siblings does Louis have?” Liam asks.

“Five sisters and a brother.” Liam sputters, almost spilling his tea. Zayn laughs, wiping away a drop from the corner of Liam’s mouth, while saying, “Yeah, I know. He’s got a busy mum. His brother and youngest sister are twins, just babies. His grandparents are taking them so he and H only have to take care of the four older girls.”

Shaking his head, Liam blows some more on his tea and takes another long sip. “That’s crazy. Two older sisters is more than enough, let alone five younger and a brother.”

Zayn shrugs and he’s smiling, and that smile puts butterflies in Liam’s stomach. “Like I always tell Louis,” Zayn starts, “look at the bright side. He’s very good with babies and kids. Harry is too, of course, but they’ll both be great parents now. And they need as much practice, considering how many kids Harry wants.”

“How many does he want?”

“Back before we moved to London, he talked about wanting ten kids with a big farm and all that. But Louis’ got him down to just four. Which is still a lot, in my opinion, but it’s their life, you know?” Zayn sets his tea down on the coffee table, then spreads Liam’s legs and crawls between them. “Just wanna cuddle,” he says after Liam makes a soft noise.

He can’t help it. Seeing Zayn between his legs like this is very hot, even if he is just wanting to cuddle. But, he does settle down, flopping down on top of Liam. Liam huffs, but he wraps his arms around Zayn’s back, pulling him closer, if possible, and kissing the top of his head.

“They’re waiting until after Louis stops being a gamer, or whatever the professional name for it is. They’ve got a surrogate mother and everything already.”

Liam wonders how they got off the topic of him leaving for break so easily, but he sort of has a feeling it was on purpose. He won’t push it if Zayn doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Really?” he asks. He thought they were going to adopt, but he can see the appeal in having a surrogate mother. “For all four kids? She must really love them.”

Zayn laughs. It’s bright and loud and very lovely, pressed against Liam’s chest. Liam makes it his goal to make Zayn laugh like that at least once a day. After a moment, Zayn calms, then scratches up Liam’s side soothingly as he replies, “No, goodness no. Perrie said she’s do it for their first child, most likely children, since twins runs in Louis’ family.”

“So they’ve decided Louis will be the dad?”

“For the first, or first two, depending. And then Harry, yeah.” Zayn shifts until he’s sitting back against his feet, still between Liam’s legs, as he sips some more at his tea. The sight has Liam’s jaw dropping, hands balling into fists at his sides so he doesn’t do anything crazy. They’re talking and cuddling. No need for anything more for the time being.

Liam waits until Zayn has settled against him again before asking, “Who’s Perrie?” Zayn grows tense, but he relaxes again as Liam sooths his hands up and down Zayn’s back. “Sorry, sorry. You don’t have to answer that,” he’s quick to add.

But Zayn shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. It’s just weird talking about her... in this position with you.”

Liam raises his eyebrow in question, but he doesn’t ask out loud, doesn’t want to force Zayn into telling him even if he is dying to know.

Zayn sighs. “She lived a block down from me and Harry, back in Cheshire. Her and harry were best friends when I moved there. Um... We dated for a long while, through school and even after we moved here to London.” He’s quiet for a few long moments. Liam is about to tell him he doesn’t have to continue, but Zayn gets there before he can. “She was my first. That’s why it’s weird talking about her, being like this with you.”

Liam thinks it should be weird, learning about Zayn’s first while in a position like this, but oddly, it isn’t. He just wants to hold Zayn closer and not let go. He also thinks it should be a little weird that she’s willing to carry Harry and Louis’ child/children even though she and Zayn were together. He’s not one to judge though.

“What happened? You don’t have to tell me,” Liam quickly adds. “I’m just curious.”

“Hm... We grew apart. I don’t know. It was mutual when we broke up, so nothing bad happened. And we’re still sort of friends, but she talks to Louis and Harry more. Well, as often as she can. Being on a world tour makes it kind of hard to keep in contact.”

“World tour? Please tell me she’s not an acrobat in the circus or something.”

Zayn snorts. “She’s flexible, but not _that_ flexible.” Liam frowns a little, tightening his arms around Zayn. Zayn takes one look at him and snickers a little. “Jealous, are we?”

Liam grumbles, “A little.”

“It was only a joke, love. Sorry, I won’t talk about that anymore.” Zayn kisses him, and Liam relaxes again. Right, only a joke. Zayn continues, “But no, she’s not in the circus. She’s in a band. Have you heard of Little Mix?”

“Wait. You dated Perrie Edwards? Oh my god, please don’t be joking.”

“I’m not joking.” Zayn smiles. “I’ve got a picture of me, her, and Harry from her last break on my phone, if you want proof. But my phone’s in the bedroom and I don’t want to get up. ‘M quite comfortable.”

Liam rolls his eyes, saying, “Of course you are,” but he hugs Zayn even tighter and kisses his hair again. It smells like Liam’s shampoo from their shower earlier, and that makes Liam smile a little. “You can show me later,” he adds. “I’m comfortable too.”

His tea is probably cold by now, but Liam doesn’t care. He can make more later.

They cuddle there for a while, listening to the birds chirping outside and the cars passing by on the streets, breathing in the fresh air and just being close. It’s nice. Liam doesn’t know how he’s gotten through life without being close with someone like this. But he doesn’t regret it, because otherwise he might not even know Zayn right now, let alone be cuddling with him.

Liam’s almost certain Zayn has fallen asleep again, his soft breathing growing even softer, but that doesn’t matter one bit when his least favourite person in the world right now bursts through the front door and yells, “You better be decent!” startling them both.

“What the fuck, Niall,” Zayn groans. He holds both hands up though, so Liam does the same. He guesses they’re showing Niall that they are decent.

Liam cranes his head back so he can see Niall, who is shrugging off his jacket and taking count of their hands. “We’re fine,” Liam mutters as Niall rounds the couch, only to see both of them in sweats and jumpers. “Why are you so chipper anyway? It’s not even nine yet.”

Niall settles back in the chair Liam usually uses for his work, producing his phone out of nowhere and answering without even looking up, “Josh said if I make him breakfast he’ll let me eat him out.”

“Niall!” Liam throws the nearest thing he can find at him, not surprised at all that it’s one of Niall’s own shows. He leaves them everywhere. It pisses Liam off.

Zayn only chuckles though. “Better be at his place then,” he says. “I’m not moving from this couch for as long as possible.”

“Oh yeah, I’m going to his. Just thought I’d make a pit stop and share the news.” Liam glares at him again. This time, it’s Niall who puts his hands up. “And to see how you two were doing. From the looks of it I’d say good.”

Nice save, Liam thinks to himself. He answers anyway. “Yeah. We’re boyfriends now.”

“Aw,” Niall coos, just barely missing the foot Zayn kicks out at him. Liam really does have an amazing boyfriend. “You’re bedroom smells too much like paint, by the way. I crashed on the couch. Played some FIFA.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Zayn replies. “But Liam didn’t seem to have a problem with the paint smell.”

Liam feels himself blush a little and he confesses, “I didn’t even notice it.”

“Of course you didn’t. You were too busy fucking.”

Liam doesn’t even roll his eyes. He was expecting it anyway. “Are you quite finished?” he asks while Zayn snickers a little. Liam pinches Zayn’s hip, which shuts him right up. “Pretty sure Josh is waiting on you.”

“You’re right,” Niall says as he stands, stretches, then, as he’s passing by on the other side of the couch, he says, “If we can’t fuck on the couch then you guys can’t either though. Save that for the bedroom or shower, ‘kay?”

“Just go away, Niall,” Zayn calls after him.

Yeah, Liam really does have an amazing boyfriend. And to think, just two months ago he didn’t even know Zayn existed.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue that takes place a few months later during/a little after Liam and Niall's graduation from Uni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> This took me too fucking long, I know and I'm sorry, but life is busy as well as a bit disappointing. Hopefully this last part isn't too disappointing. :D I've missed updating for you guys!! As always, shout outs ( !! ) to Bonnie and Aaya and Éloïe because I love them. Especially Bonnie for editing this last second -- I love you all oKAY<3
> 
> Thank you lovely Bonnie for the lovely edit. Any and all mistakes left are mine. Enjoy!! :D
> 
> \-- Kat Xx

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

Liam rubs his palms over his eyes, blinks a few times slowly to get used to the dark lighting. It’s brighter and warmer than Liam had been expecting for April—it usually doesn’t warm up this much until around the end of May/beginning of June—but he thinks it fits on a day like this.

He, as well as Niall and four hundred other students are, well, aren’t going to be students in just an hour’s time. And while that excites him to no end—he finally gets his own office with three walls and a window-wall, and he’s pretty sure Zayn’s graduation present is something he’s going to like very much—Liam is still jittery as fuck.

It doesn’t help that Niall won’t stop talking like crazy next to him. Sure, they should probably be getting in the set order according to their last names, but it seems that none of the four hundred bodies stuffed in this small gymnasium care one bit, so Liam shouldn’t either.

His heart wouldn’t be racing as fast and his palms wouldn’t be as sweaty as they are if he was still holding Zayn’s hand. But, like everybody else, Liam and Niall had to separate from their families so everything could start.

The thing Liam probably hates most about this is that they have to wait in the small gymnasium. His uni isn’t very big on sports—a small basketball team, small footie team, and that’s about it—so four hundred older teens/younger adults in the small space is very uncomfortable.

But, Liam muses, it’ll all be over soon and he and Niall will be their own adults, free of classes for the rest of forever. The thought is nice; Liam doesn’t remember a time when he didn’t have to worry about a paper being due, except during the summer. Now, Liam won’t have to write anything for anybody. Editing through papers and articles and emails, yeah, but that’s different.

When someone starts yelling out orders through a bullhorn over the quiet buzz of the room, Liam startles so much he nearly knocks over the girl behind him. “Sorry,” he says while steadying a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s alright, startled me too,” she says back gently, though she looks a bit uncomfortable with Liam’s hand still on her shoulder.

“Right,” he says, stepping away, only to bump into someone else. It only turns out to be Niall though, who is currently hunched over with his phone pressed to his face. “Niall!” Liam hisses, pulling him up by his arm. Niall grunts and waves him off, but shows no sign of putting his phone away. “Niall,” Liam tries again, “Come on, you need to get to your spot. Get off the phone.”

Niall says a few quiet words to the phone before hanging up. He glares a little at Liam while saying, “If I didn’t love you so much I’d knee you in the balls. Fucking making me hang up on Josh—what the hell man?”

“Um, well, we’re about to be herded across the campus to the auditorium so we can graduate, so I’d say making you hang up was a pretty good idea. Plus,” he adds before Niall can reply, “I’m absolutely positive this isn’t your spot in line.”

“I swear, they treat us like freaking kids, these stupid administrators. We’re adults, for crying out loud. Standing in line alphabetically is stupid.” Niall pockets his phone. Liam glares at him until he zips his maroon robe back up, then smiles a little at himself. Until Niall continues, “And how do you know this isn’t my spot in line?”

Liam rolls his eyes. He’s pretty sure they’re about to head out, and his phone is buzzing nonstop in his pocket, and everybody around him is chattering away, so he really doesn’t need Niall’s joking at the moment.

“Packer—” he points to the woman in front of him who’s gushing about something excitedly with someone on her phone. Then, “Payne—” he points to himself, “Peters—” he points to the woman behind him that he’d bumped into before, “Last time I checked your last name didn’t start with a P.”

“How do you know their last names? I’ve never even seen these two lovely ladies before.” The woman Liam had bumped into earlier shoots them both a quick smile, probably having heard the whole conversation, while the other woman’s—Liam thinks her name starts with a B?—eyes light up and she blushes and ducks her head back down to the phone again.

Rolling his eyes, Liam nudges Niall’s shoulder with his own. “I paid attention when they were calling out names earlier. Maybe you would know where to stand if you had done that too.”

“Oh, fuck off. I know who to stand by. I just don’t want to because both of them are pretentious hipster arseholes with their tall fucking quiffs and shiny boots. They could both be Harry’s evil twins. And I say evil because Harry’s a sweetheart and they are the exact opposite.”

“Niall.” Liam hugs him. “Come on. Just tell them to shut the fuck up for the next hour or you’ll knee them in the balls. It’ll be worth it in the end, I promise. Plus—” Liam makes sure nobody around them is watching or listening, before whispering, “I’m sure if you complain enough Josh’ll cave and let you eat ‘im out.”

These past five months with Zayn has brought Liam more and more out of his shell than he ever thought he could be. Now Niall is the one sputtering and batting at Liam’s chest. He glares a little again, but all he says is, “Don’t get my hopes up. He rarely lets me do that.”

“Well, you are graduating. That calls for some sort of celebration, yeah? I can’t imagine he’d be able to turn you down anything today.”

Niall beams at him, pecks him on the cheek, then skips off in what Liam hopes is direction of where he’s supposed to be. The same person from before yells out a five minute warning. Liam’s phone buzzes in his pocket again, so he takes it out quickly to check the many messages his has. He may have just gotten on to Niall for having his phone out, but Niall probably got out it as soon as he was five feet away from Liam anyway.

There are a few from his mum, one from Ruth, one from Aunt Cessy, one from Harry, and then seven from Zayn. He opens those.

_Miss you already_

_dont let ni drive you crazy_

_your prob busy but wanted to tell you dont be nervous_

_Gona kiss you so hard when i finally see you_

_sorry didnt get to kiss you this morning and i miss it_

_kissing you i mean_

_Your mums asking what im texting you oops alright bye xxxxxx_

Liam chuckles. He’s glad Zayn’s not a bad liar when it comes to other people. He can surely tell when Zayn is lying—they’ve been together for almost six months, of course he can tell—but his mum can’t.

_you’ll be getting alot more than kissing when we get to yours later ;)_ , Liam replies.

Not even a minute later Zayn replies.

_oh i could tell you ALL the wonderful things youll get tonight but your mum is asking again_

Liam sends back a couple of x’s then pockets his phone and zips his robe back up. Time to head out.

-

Liam is already blushing when his name gets called. His mum and sisters (and Niall) are whooping and hollering already, before he’s even half way to the stage. They get even worse when he is on stage, but he swears he can hear Zayn call out his name, just once, and that’s enough to have him actually smile and not try to rush through things.

-

The endless rounds of hugs are inevitable. Liam has known this all day, and he’s even prepared. Before everybody is dismissed, Liam hastily unzips his robe and lets it drop into the chair behind him. Not even two seconds later Niall jumps on him, almost tackling him to the ground in a bone-crushing, but very welcome hug.

“We’re free!” he screeches. Liam would’ve flinched but there’s already so much noise around them that it doesn’t bother him, and he hugs back just as tight.

Thankfully, most of the people around him had gone to find their families, so Liam doesn’t have to move but a chair over before his and Niall’s names are being yelled out and their families are all rushing over.

His mum is the first—technically second if you count Niall—of his family, and she’s crying like a baby just like she did when he graduated sixth form. Just like she did when both his sisters graduated from sixth form. Liam only lets go when she does, and chuckles a little while helping wipe away her tears. “Why’re you crying so much? ‘S not that big of a deal.”

“But it is,” she insists, still not letting go of his hands. Liam rolls his eyes, but he smiles fondly at her. “Anything like this is always a big deal.” And then, quieter, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Mum.” Liam rolls his eyes again, but he’s smiling, and he hugs her again just for the sake of it.

His dad claps him on the shoulder as he’s pulling away, but then seems to change his mind and pulls Liam in for a hug. Then, Ruth and Nicola are hugging him at the same time and slapping his shoulders and cooing at him like he’s a toddler again.

“Breathing would be nice,” he manages to wheeze out through his laughing.

Ruth slaps him on the shoulder again. “I took work off for this. You be glad I’m here, let alone hugging you.”

“ _I_ _flew_ _two hours_ to see you,” Nicola chimes in. “Don’t complain.”

Liam only smiles at them both in response, while hugging them both again. Visiting Nicola for Christmas had been fun, more than fun, and even just these few months it’s been he’s missed her a lot. “Glad to see you again,” he whispers to her before pulling away and being crushed in his Aunt’s arms. “Hello, Cee Cee.” He chuckles.

Niall’s there again after his Aunt finally lets him go, hugging him, saying, “We’ve got two weeks to find a place before they kick us out and we’re homeless.”

“I know.” Liam hesitantly looks at him after he pulls away. “Did you just feel like randomly informing me… again?”

“Nah.” Niall nods his head in the direction of where his and Liam’s parents are standing and talking, only a few feet away. “Mum doesn’t want us homeless and dad wants to help up look. I told them we were doing pretty fine on our own, had the list narrowed down…”

“You didn’t tell them _you_ already found a place, did you?” Liam sighs. He knew Niall wouldn’t tell his parents right away.

Niall presses his thumb to Liam’s elbow. “No, I didn’t because I didn’t want them worrying about you being homeless or whatever. You know me mum loves you like a son. And they’d end up telling your parents and you don’t want them to know anything of it yet.”

Niall is right, Liam thinks to himself. He really doesn’t want to tell anybody yet, especially his sisters, that he and Niall already have homes, and that they aren’t with each other. Everybody, all of Niall’s and Liam’s family, and even Niall and Liam themselves, thought that they’d find a flat together after they graduated.

But with how things have turned out this past year, well… It’s safe to say Niall and Liam, albeit a little sad that they won’t be living together, are happy with current arrangements.

“Would you stop dreaming about your boy and actually hug him? Jesus, it’s like you have this Zayn Switch in your head that’s constantly on…” Niall’s still grumbling as he turns away, probably in search of his own boyfriend—Liam doesn’t know or care.

Niall’s right though, again. Liam is constantly thinking about Zayn. Maybe he hadn’t directly been thinking about Zayn before, but he is now, and he sees Zayn now, and he can’t help the smile that spreads over his face as soon as they make eye contact. “Zayn,” he greets as he’s enveloped in his arms.

If one more person had hugged him, Liam might’ve screamed. But he could never tire from hugging Zayn, no matter how many hugs he’s had before. Zayn always smells so wonderful and his arms are always tight around Liam and Liam always loses his breath a little.

“Hi babe,” Zayn greets back. He chuckles a little, then pulls away and [kisses Liam](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/3656262512/89a08e3ebc7fdc1dfe57dc8105ff0183.jpeg). Liam can feel himself blushing. He only kisses Zayn back briefly before pulling back a respectable distance. He may be a lot less embarrassed about sex and when it comes to talking about sex, but simple things like kisses and even cuddles with his boyfriend around his parents will always make Liam’s stomach jump uncomfortably.

Zayn knows this too, always trying to catch Liam off guard by pecking his cheek or hugging him tight from behind or whispering in his ear or neck. He’s only met Liam’s parents twice, including today, the first time being when Liam had got back from Milan and visiting his sister and his parents and other sister wanted to see him. Ever since Zayn found out how flustered Liam gets whenever displaying affection towards him around his parents, he hasn’t stopped teasing Liam.

“You’re a menace,” Liam mumbles, but he smiles all the same and lets Zayn snake an arm around his waist.

“You love me,” Zayn replies, very cheekily, too. Liam blushes again—that’s another thing: Zayn saying I love you, or any other form, to Liam around his family. And not just his family either. After they exchanged their first ‘I love you’s about a month ago—27 days, to be exact, though Liam would never admit he’s keeping count—Zayn just had to go and say it to Liam right in front of Niall, and Niall gave Liam shit for days because of it.

Bringing his own arm around Zayn’s shoulders, Liam says, “Yeah, I do. But no PDA in front of mum and dad. You _know_ this.”

This time it’s Zayn who rolls his eyes. He smiles all the same, glancing around quickly before brushing his lips over Liam’s jaw and whispering back, “You know it’s just to annoy you. I love you too much to make your parents uncomfortable with too much PDA.”

“Yet you make me uncomfortable all the time.” Liam squeezes Zayn’s shoulders so he knows Liam doesn’t really mind because he doesn’t.

Niall comes back over, this time with Josh trailing behind, and then all their parents and siblings tune in to Niall saying, “I’m starving. Can we go get lunch now?”

Liam raises a curious eyebrow at him, answers, “Sure, I guess. I didn’t know it was up to me, but…”

“Well, you’re choosing,” Niall says like it’s the most obvious thing ever that _Liam_ would be choosing where their families plus boyfriends would be eating. Niall raises an eyebrow at Liam expectantly, then sighs. “I forgot—you were too busy texting Zayn to hear anything I said last night.”

Everybody chuckles at that, even Zayn himself. Liam feels his cheeks heat up and he scowls a little at Niall, but smiles all the same when he looks at Zayn. It’s true, no matter how much Liam would like to protest. Zayn is _very_ distracting, even just over text.

“I’ll pick, goodness,” Niall’s mum grumbles, looking amused and very fond of all the boys. Liam smiles at her, ignoring the sort-of smug expression on Ruth’s face, her gaze snatching on Liam and Zayn every five seconds.

After Niall’s mum gets everything sorted—like the mother she is, asking who’s riding in whose car, if Liam’s parents are okay with the arrangements—they set off.

Liam’s glad Josh came in his own car because it means he gets, at the very least, a few minutes alone with Zayn in his car. He knows they should probably hurry so they can beat the crowds and so they can get seats next to each other at the restaurant, but when Zayn slides into the passenger seat, all Liam can think about is kissing him.

Zayn notices—of course, he does; he always does. Liam has never been able to hide anything from Zayn. Not that he would want to. And it does come in handy quite often, like now. Zayn carefully settles Liam’s robe over his new diploma in the back seat, before lacing his fingers in Liam’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

This time, Liam kisses back eagerly, not having to worry about any of his family seeing, what with the two SUVs on either side of them. Liam’s heart skips a beat or two. It always does. The way Zayn nips at Liam’s lip and breaths hotly into his mouth is very lovely, very arousing.

They obviously don’t have time for anything more than a quick snog before Liam is pulling away and starting the car. His hand settles over Zayn’s thigh almost possessively. Zayn doesn’t mind, never has. Sure, he teased Liam about it the first time, but refused to let Liam take his hand away. Now it’s an almost every time thing, whenever they’re in the car. If Liam doesn’t automatically thread his fingers through Zayn’s or rub his palm over Zayn’s thigh, Zayn will find Liam’s hand and do it himself.

Liam tries to concentrate on driving, but it’s kind of hard to when Zayn is right next to him and it’s been... a week? It’s been a week since they’ve had the time to actually spend quality time together besides a quick coffee break or something. Liam’s been so busy with all this graduating stuff, and Zayn himself has been putting the finishing touches on some painting he’s been working on for two months as a graduation present to Liam.

Now that they’re finally alone, _really_ alone, no other uni students drinking coffee around them, no Harry and Louis cooking in the kitchen twenty feet away, Liam wants. He wants to kiss Zayn and cuddle him and maybe suck him off a little. Any of those would make him happy.

“Just until tonight babe,” Zayn voices once they’re stopped at a red light behind Josh’s car, obviously having read Liam’s mind.

“I thought you couldn’t read minds,” Liam says accusingly. They’ve joked about this before, about Zayn’s ability to read Liam so easily, to know what he’s thinking, know his opinion on things before he even says them out loud. It’s just playful bantering, is all, but sometimes Liam really does think Zayn can read minds. “And you’re sure you’re not Edward’s long lost cousin or summat? You know, being able to read minds and such?”

The light turns green and Liam almost misses it. He’s quick to go before the car behind them honks like it would have inevitably done. He’s so distracted by driving that he doesn’t hear Zayn’s reply. “Hm?”

“I’m pretty sure you’d know if I was a vampire,” Zayn repeats. He’s smiling one of his award-winning smiles that always make Liam weak-kneed. Good thing he’s sitting down.

Liam really doesn’t want to talk about anything sexual right now though, plus he knows more about the Twilight series than he’d ever admit, so he quickly comes back with, “What if your mum’s a human and your dad’s a vamp? Then your skin wouldn’t sparkle as noticeably in the sun.”

Zayn snorts. “I highly doubt that. I grew slowly and didn’t stop until I was sixteen. None of that already-fifteen-years-old-in-a-month shit. And I don’t sparkle; that’s just you. And—” Zayn pokes Liam’s neck, right on the spot where he always bites down whenever he’s behind Liam; Liam blushes, “—I can only read your mind. Quit changing the subject, alright?”

“But I don’t wanna talk about sex if we can’t have it. It’s not fair.” Liam knows he sounds whiney. He also knows he doesn’t care, and that Zayn doesn’t care one bit either. He probably likes it a little even. Ugh, Liam needs to focus on the road. “And I’m _not_ talking about sex while I’m driving.”

“Fine, you don’t have to. Just know that I have something very special planned for tonight.” Liam is about to groan—he does not need to think about whatever this something special is. There’s no need for them to crash today. But, then Zayn cuts in, “Ah—don’t stop me. You’ll know when we get home tonight. I just want to remind you that you’ve waited a week. I’m pretty sure a few more hours wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’m not fucking desperate for it,” Liam barks at him, feeling a little offended that Zayn even implied that.

Zayn brings Liam’s hand up with both of his to kiss Liam’s knuckles. “I know, I know,” he says softly, “I never said you were, nor did I mean to imply it. Saying that was more for myself anyway. Sorry, love.”

Liam sighs, but he’s happy again. Especially now that he knows Zayn was reassuring himself too, not just Liam. “It’s alright.” He turns his hand palm-up so their fingers can lace together properly. Zayn’s hand is warm and soft, and Liam bites his lip happily.

By now he can see the restaurant Niall’s mum had picked out and texted to all of them before they even made it to their cars in the car lot back at the school. He decides to completely change the subject, asking, “How’s the painting coming along?”

Zayn lights up, maybe even brighter than he did when he and Liam finally saw each other earlier today and couldn’t stop hugging. Liam loves how excited Zayn gets over these kinds of things. He loves Zayn altogether, though those are thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking about right now. A car crash by thinking about how much he loves his boyfriend isn’t something Liam would be very proud of.

Liam tunes in to Zayn rambling on about not getting the right color he needed to finish yesterday but then choosing a different color and liking it better, squeezing his hand and smiling at the road.

-

“God—this bread is _heaven_ ,” Niall almost moans around the bite of breadstick he just took, and Liam kicks him under the table when Josh sends him a little glare. “What?” Niall is quick to defend himself, “It is.”

Rolling his eyes, Liam carefully lays his hand on top of Zayn’s spread over his thigh, glad it’s all hidden by the table as Niall’s mum engages Liam’s mum and dad in whatever conversation now. Niall is right though, the breadsticks are delicious. They’re not too buttery, seasoned just right, fluffy in the middle—

“ _Liam_.” Zayn squeezes Liam’s hand, pulling him out of his thoughts. Liam shakes his head a little, squeezing Zayn’s hand back with a faint smile. “You drift off too easily,” he says.

Liam knows he’s right, but he really doesn’t care. “Oh well.” He shrugs, taking another bite of his breadstick.

“That’s alright,” Zayn continues quietly in his ear, “I still think you’ve the prettiest mind ever, love.”

The compliment has Liam blushing into his glass as he gulps down water. “Thanks,” he whispers back after setting his glass down. Compliments from Zayn are always welcome, reciprocated, in most situations. Like now. Liam is about to tell Zayn he thinks Zayn has the prettiest mind ever, too, when Ruth voices his name from next to Niall. “Hm?”

“You and Niall have been very vague when you talk about where you’re gonna live,” is what she starts with. Already the whole table is silent, looking between both Niall and Liam, in wait of their answer. Liam glances at Niall, feeling a bit panicked all of a sudden, though Zayn’s hand squeezing his is very comforting, at the least. “Well?” she continues. “There’s something you guys aren’t telling us. We all know.”

“Spit it out already,” Nicola chimes in from the other end of the table. She looks smug. Liam glares at her a little.

Liam’s mum, with a quiet but intrigued voice, says, “We all agree with Nicola that you two need to tell us what’s going on, but—” she sends a look at her oldest daughter, “—you didn’t have to be so rude about it.”

Nicola scoffs, “Oh please—Liam doesn’t care. But seriously.” She looks between Liam and Niall again. “What’s up?”

Liam bites the inside of his cheek, staring down at the table until Niall’s foot nudges his under the table. When he looks up, Niall has an eyebrow raised in question. Liam nods; he doesn’t want Niall to keep anything from his parents or anybody, not at all. But it’s still a bit hard because his parents and sisters will question and he’s not entirely sure how they’ll take it.

But there’s Zayn’s hand again, squeezing his, comforting and calming Liam like nobody else can. He smiles at Zayn while Niall says, “I’m moving in with Josh. I basically live over there anyway, and we’ll be splitting the rent once I start getting steady pay. So.”

“Oh sweetie—that’s wonderful!” Niall’s mum says loudly, turning a few heads of the people sitting close by. She doesn’t seem to care as she stands up and rounds the table to wrap both Niall and Josh in a slightly-awkward looking hug.

“You’ve got a few in mind that you’re absolutely sure about, right?” Niall’s father asks. He looks happy too, but still a bit concerned. Then, he looks at Josh and says, “We’re both very happy for you and Niall, and we’re both very happy that Niall deems you worthy enough to live with, but we also don’t want you to think he’s a freeloader or anything.”

“Oh goodness, no,” Josh is quick to reply, his own hand coming to rest on Niall’s on top of the table.

Liam stays quiet watching the exchange, but he’s still hyperaware of Zayn’s thumb trailing lightly over the vain that always sticks out over the tendons in the back of Liam’s hand.

“I know Niall isn’t a freeloader or anything like that,” Josh continues, sending Niall a quick smile. “In fact, Cessy here said if he doesn’t find anything that suits his fancy soon she’ll let him take some hours at the studio as a secretary or receptionist or whatever.”

“I did say that,” Aunt Cessy says with a smile pointed at Niall. “You’re always welcome at the studio, even to just help clean up, if need be.”

“Cessy you’re too sweet,” Liam’s mum chimes in. Niall’s mum goes on to thank Cessy, as well as his dad,  and they both question Niall and Josh to make sure they’ve got everything figured out that needs to be.

Liam takes a long drink of his water, barely catching snippets here and there of the conversation going on around them. He knows once the conversation dies down a bit everybody will ask _him_ what he’s going to do, and he knows he may not be completely ready for it just yet, but he has to tell them. There’s no way he can hold off telling his parents his plans any longer. Not now that they’ve graduated into the real world and only have two weeks left in the dorms.

Suddenly Zayn is whispering in his ear, “Calm down babe, it’ll be fine.” Liam sighs silently, his own thumb trailing over the prominent tendons in Zayn’s hand, smiling at how soft his skin is. “You’re parents aren’t going to have any problem with us at all, yeah? Just—deep breaths babe.”

Doing as told, Liam takes a few deep breaths, feeling his heart beat slow. He feels better, if only by a little, and is very thankful for Zayn by his side. He loves this man with all his heart, and hopefully his parents can see that and won’t object.

It isn’t long before Liam is back to worrying himself sick. When two different waiters settle at each end of their table with all their food, everybody quiets down and waits as their food is set in front of them. Liam’s smells so good, he can’t wait to dig in. Maybe that’s just so he can keep his mouth busy for as long as possible so he won’t have to answer any questions. Maybe it’s because the food really does smell delicious. He doesn’t care to find out.

The different wines they all ordered come too. While one waiter is pouring Liam’s, and then Zayn’s, Liam catches Nicola’s eyes staring right at him questioning, and he frowns and looks down at the table. Fuck.

Well, he might as well get it over with.

It isn’t until everybody is a few bites in that Nicola finally breaks the silence. She points her fork at Liam, finishes chewing and swallowing her current bite, then says, “You, Liam, still haven’t told us what you’ll be doing. Unless you’re moving in with Niall and Josh.”

“Um.” Liam looks over at his parents who are now both looking at him expectantly. With [a soft smile](https://38.media.tumblr.com/1a6672f87c0a989dbdb1fab36adc9117/tumblr_nhpm9eVbrD1u7phzgo5_500.gif) pointed at him from Zayn, Liam continues truthfully, “No, I—uh, I’m not going to live with Niall and Josh. Zayn’s roommates, or I guess former roommates, now, moved into their own place, and he. Um. He’s letting me stay in the other bedroom in his flat.”

“You won’t sleep a wink in ‘the extra bedroom’,” Ruth teases right away, “And we all know it.”

“Ruth!” Liam’s mum scolds. She waves her napkin at Ruth, and then turns her frown towards Liam and Zayn. “You’re absolutely sure about this? I know you’ve been together for a while now, but I only want what’s best for the both of you.”

And there it is. Liam knew his parents, his mum especially, would be hesitant about the whole situation. Moving in with the person you’re in love with and will hopefully be spending the rest of your life with is a serious step in a relationship. Liam knows this. He also knows that his mum is worried because he and Zayn haven’t even been together for a full year, nor have they spoken more than twice about anything remotely close to marriage.

But Liam’s started and he won’t stop. He’s going to live with Zayn because he loves him and Zayn loves Liam back and it’s what they both want. There’s nothing his parents can say that’ll sway his decision.

“I can assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Payne, that we’re both one hundred percent positive about this decision,” Zayn says, and Liam almost chokes on air. He looks with wide eyes at his boyfriend, who only smiles at him and carries on. “It was actually me who asked Liam. We both think it’s what’s best, and we both want it, and we’re both hoping you’re okay with it.”

Oh. Okay. So Liam doesn’t have to try and convince his parents to agree to the situation. He also thinks it’s very nice that Zayn is helping him through this.

“Thanks,” he mouths silently. Zayn smiles.

“Well I think it’s wonderful you two are okay with this and obviously happy,” Liam’s dad says. “As long as you’re both sure you’ll be able to live comfortably, and as long as money won’t become a problem.”

“Not at all dad,” Liam answers. “I’m actually getting a raise here in a few weeks. Even without the raise I’d be able to pay my half of the rent and bills and anything else. Money isn’t a problem at all.”

His dad looks content. But his mum still is hesitant, he can tell. “And you both are absolutely sure?”

“Surer than sure,” Zayn confirms for Liam.

Finally she smiles at them both, settling back in her chair and taking a bite of her food. Liam is glad both his parents are happy now. He doesn’t know what exactly he was expecting, but he’s very glad that conversation went over quite quickly.

“Stop being so cute,” Aunt Cessy says, staring between Liam and Zayn, who are both smiling and blushing and obviously holding hands under the table. “We need to eat and go take pictures. Lucky we have a very skilled photographer like Josh here who’ll do it all for free.”

“Very lucky,” agrees Niall with a cheeky smile.

Liam feels content. He’s happy, very happy, and he knows he’ll be even happier once they’re done taking millions of pictures and everybody parts way.

Until then, Liam will just have to hold Zayn’s hand tight under the table and not get too anxious about what Zayn has planned later on this evening.

-

Later on that night—after Liam’s and Niall’s families all get on their trains for home, and after Liam and Zayn take Liam’s sisters out shopping for a while and send them on their way too—Liam finally walks into the dark, quiet flat with Zayn all to himself.

They both decide to shower then sit down on the couch with some of their own wine, just to calm down from the long, hectic day before they get into anything. It’s very calming, feeling Zayn’s chest behind his back while they sip cheap wine and watch a rerun of Friends. Liam already felt the exhaustion from the day wearing off under the hot spray of the shower, and now he just feels boneless and content, like he could fall asleep any second.

He knows Zayn is the same—today had been very hectic, not only during the whole ceremony, but also during lunch, and then especially when they were all taking pictures at the park closest to Niall and Josh’s flat.

What he also knows is Zayn doesn’t plan on letting either of them fall asleep anytime soon, not if the way the pads of his fingers are ghosting up and down the side of Liam’s neck, sending sparks down his spine every now and then, is anything to go by.

But for now, he muses, they can snuggle and watch the rest of this Friends episode. He has a feeling that’s how long Zayn will let them both relax and calm from the day, before he really tries to start anything.

Liam, no matter how much he wants to know what Zayn has planned, knows resting for now is best. Relaxing his muscles and mind before something that’s bound to be amazing is what’s best for them both right now. Also, Liam hasn’t seen this supposed painting Zayn has been working on for the last however long yet, and he refuses to let Zayn in his pants until he does.

By the time the episode is over and the late night local news comes on, Liam is already half hard from anticipation, and also Zayn’s soft lips nibbling up and down his neck and his earlobe. The briefs and t-shirt he put on after the shower do nothing to hide it, but it’s not like Liam has anything to hide anymore anyway. Zayn has seen, felt, _tasted_ every part possible of Liam. And vice versa.

Liam reaches for the remote to turn the TV off, and then settles back against Zayn with a soft sigh. “Love you,” he murmurs before anything else can happen. He feels as if Zayn should know—even though it’s probably the twentieth time he’s said it out of the blue today.

“I love you too,” Zayn says back, lips still skimming over the sensitive skin of Liam’s neck and sending shivers down his spine. “Gonna love what I have planned, by the way,” he adds after a long silence.

“Oh?” Liam shifts until he’s facing Zayn, his legs tucked up under him, still between Zayn’s spread legs. “Gotta show me the precious painting first. I’ve been waiting for how long now and I refuse to porn with you until I see it.”

With a raised eyebrow, Zayn asks, “Porn with me?” And yeah, Liam knows it sounds dumb. But he also doesn’t care because Zayn loves him anyway and nothing else really matters. Except maybe seeing that painting and getting his mouth on Zayn’s dick. “Where the fuck did you get that from?”

“Niall,” Liam answers. Zayn rolls his eyes because of course, and he doesn’t let Liam say anything else before he’s pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Painting’s in the bedroom,” he murmurs after pulling away and getting up. Liam follows close behind; he can’t help it when his eyes travel down Zayn’s back, sticking on his bum for a few seconds longer than necessary.

In the bedroom, Liam pulls his shirt off, then walks over to the covered painting in the corner while Zayn shuts the bedroom door. They have the whole flat to themselves tonight—Louis and Harry are staying in their new flat tonight, even though half of their stuff is still here—so Zayn and Liam don’t have to lock the door tonight.

It’s a wonderful thing, Liam thinks, a wonderful feeling: to know that they have the whole flat to themselves tonight and they don’t have to lock the bedroom door during sexual activities. To Liam it feels like how it’ll be here in about a week or so. Harry and Louis will be moved out, Liam will be moved in, and they’ll live here alone, without having to worry if they’re too loud or not.

Liam won’t have to constantly bite his wrist as to not be loud, he _knows_ how much Zayn likes to hear him, so he’s very excited to be living with Zayn finally.

“Impatient, babe?” Zayn’s voice comes from right behind Liam, startling him a bit. Zayn chuckles, Liam spinning around to playfully hit his shoulder. He’s smiling though, eyes travelling over Zayn’s now bare torso.

His hand longs to reach out and trail over the black lines of ink that are his wonderful tattoos, especially the new one on the side of his ribs. The black paintbrush with gray paint splatters around the bristles is his newest edition, one that had spurred on Liam to get his very own tattoo. The appointment is for tomorrow while Zayn is teaching a class, and Liam can’t wait to show him.

When Zayn digs his thumbs in Liam’s side, Liam giggles and jumps back. He almost runs into the easel holding Zayn’s painting, but luckily Zayn grabs his arm in time and pulls him back until they’re chest to chest, noses almost touching. “Clumsy too.”

“You tickled me,” says Liam with a small pout, feeling bad that he almost ruined the painting, surprised at how focused he is with Zayn so close like this.

“I know,” Zayn replies. He smiles at Liam softly, fingers skimming over his jaw and making him shiver. Liam smiles back while his own hands settle on Zayn’s hips, pulling him closer. “Wanna see it now?”

With a nod, Liam turns around in Zayn’s arms and watches as one of them reaches in front of them and slips off the silky soft sheet he used to cover it. It flutters to the ground, revealing a swirl of reds and oranges and grays. For a moment all Liam can see are the colors, but soon enough they start to form shapes in front of his eyes and he’s soon smiling.

The red outlining the book is the brightest even though it’s just small slivers here and there. Oranges and grays all around the outside of the book blend together in a way Liam never thought would work, though it really does. The pages of the open book are an off-white color, and for a moment the black squiggles on the pages make no sense until Liam takes a closer look and realizes they’re numbers.

The first set marks a date a familiar date in August. Zayn must be able to tell Liam’s confused because he hooks his chin over Liam’s shoulder and says quietly, “Opening of Cessy’s art gallery on Cambell Street… The first day we met,” he reaches his hand forward again and points to the second set of numbers right below the first, pointing at each one after while listing them off, “Our first Sunday dinner at your Aunt’s, the day we first kissed at the park then got each other off in the toilet of club that same night—” Liam giggles through his smile.

And Zayn goes on like that, listing the day they first “made love” (Liam giggles again at the air quotes), the day they did it for the second time, when Zayn met Liam’s parents for the first time and vice versa, as well as a few more significant dates in their relationship. He even includes the days they first said I Love You to each other.

In total, there are fourteen different dates. The rest of the one page is blank, as well as the page opposite of it. “You left the rest blank…” For a moment, Liam is confused, but then it clicks. “For us to fill as we grow.”

Zayn laughs quietly, squeezing his arms tighter around Liam’s waist. “Yeah,” he says, then proceeds to kiss lightly up and down Liam’s neck and making Liam shiver. “That… Hopefully we’ll be together long enough to fill it up, and I can make another to start filling up again.”

“God, Zayn, I love you.” Liam spins back around, holding Zayn close and nuzzling his face in Zayn’s neck. Zayn smells amazing, like always, and Liam feels the most happy he ever has, he swears. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe,” Zayn says back. He hugs back just as tight.

Liam hopes they’re together long enough to fill ten of those paintings, twenty, even. If that means forever then so be it. Neither of them are ready for marriage yet, they aren’t ready to even talk about it, but Liam still wants them to be together forever. Or at least together for long enough to fill ten of these paintings.

After a long, quiet moment, Liam presses his nose closer to Zayn’s neck, to his collarbone, inhaling and shuddering a little at the soft scent that fills his nostrils so wonderfully. If Liam could stay in this moment forever, he’d be content. Any moment with Zayn is a good moment, one Liam would love to stay in forever. Even if they’re sad or gloomy, if Liam is with Zayn, he’s happy.

Zayn’s fingers tightening in his shirt spurs Liam into kissing up the side of his neck, dragging his teeth over the most sensitive spot, only to have Zayn gripping tighter and gasp sharply. “Li,” Zayn mumbles, seeming to press their bare chests together even more. After another string of kisses and light scrapes, Zayn seems to get his senses together as he pushes Liam away a few inches and says, “This is _your_ night. Just relax, yeah? Let me make you happy.”

“You do make me happy,” replies Liam earnestly, hoping Zayn can see it in his eyes just how happy he is, “All the time Z, all the time.”

“Good.” Zayn takes one last look at the painting—Liam does too, complimenting Zayn quietly again—then brings Liam over to their bed. “What would make me really happy is if you got naked and put those nice pillows to use.

Already Liam can feel his cock twitch where it’s half hard in his briefs. With a smile and his cheeks feeling only a little hot, Liam turns away from Zayn to finish stripping. He hears Zayn pad over to the closet, wonders briefly, before remembering he was supposed to be lying on the bed.

Zayn comes back from the closet with his own jeans undone and barely hiding his excitement. Liam hopes this is what Zayn was wanting—him lying flat on his back, completely naked, mostly hard. He asks, “Like this?” and is rewarded with a nod and a smile.

Liam only notices the silky tie Zayn is holding after Zayn crawls up on the bed, leans down to kiss his forehead, and says, “Gonna make you feel so good, love.” He knows what it’s for. It’s something they’ve only ever talked about, Zayn claiming he loves seeing Liam’s eyes while they fuck, so much that he’s not too fond of the idea of covering them.

He doesn’t seem to have a problem with them right now as he throws a leg over Liam’s torso, settles his bum back against Liam’s abs, and leans down to kiss his forehead again. Liam’s hands settle on Zayn’s still covered thighs and he lifts his head, far enough from the pillows so that Zayn can comfortably tie the tie around his head.

“Yeah?” Zayn asks softly, his thumb pressing along Liam’s jaw as his hand holding the tie inches closer.

Liam is so hard by now, could probably just come if Zayn crawled back just a little and rubbed his covered arse against him a few times. It’s unsettling how far Zayn can get him without even trying, without even touching.

With a nod, Liam lifts his head even more, eyes locked on Zayn’s hands as they pull the silk tie taught and bring it forward until he can’t see anymore. It takes a few seconds, but eventually Zayn has the tie knotted around his head tight, but not uncomfortably so, and Liam already likes this a lot more than he thought he would.

“Zayn,” he whispers. Zayn’s still solid above him, but he’s quiet, and Liam brings his hands up higher to hold his hips as he says again, “Zayn, please.”

“Please what?” Zayn says suddenly, seeming to get over himself or whatever it was that was keeping him silent. Relieved, Liam brings his knees up and spreads his legs, hoping Zayn will know what he’s insinuating. “Ah,” Zayn says after a second, shuffling a little, “Not tonight, love.”

Liam is a bit disappointed, up until Zayn is grabbing both of his hands and bringing them above his head. The material of another silky tie skims over Liam’s wrists, then link tight around them both, and a second later Zayn’s hands are gone and Liam can’t move his hands from where they’re bound, probably to the headboard, above his head.

This only serves to make Liam hotter, his hips bucking a little uncontrollably. Zayn’s weight is gone as well as his heat, and Liam panics a little until there’s a warm hand on his hip, stilling him, and a warm voice in his ear whispering, “It’s alright, love. Just taking me own clothes off too.”

So much is going through Liam’s head right now—Zayn naked, his wrists bound, Zayn’s soft humming, the hot air around him, his hard cock—but it’s all drowned out when Zayn’s smell drifts over him again. Liam doesn’t know what’s going on since he can’t see, can’t reach forward to feel, and it’s a little frustrating until a familiar scent takes over and suddenly—

“Zayn,” Liam whispers again, lifting his face again in hopes of finding what he’s ninety eight percent sure is there.

“In a second, love,” Zayn says again. He seems to be stuck on calling Liam love; it’s absolutely wonderful. Trusting his boyfriend, Liam settles back against the pillow and waits quietly. The hand wrapping around the base of Liam’s cock startles him, but then so does the soft skin settling over his face. “Got you now,” Zayn whispers even quieter.

Liam doesn’t wait another second to press his face forward, nose his way between those cheeks and lick over the fluttering hole. Both Zayn and Liam shudder, and Zayn even lets out a small noise as Liam does it again and again.

Zayn doesn’t let Liam do this as often as Liam would like, but when he does, it overwhelms both Liam and Zayn in any way possible and it always ends in the best orgasms. Liam has a feeling he won’t be coming just from this, neither will Zayn, which means he’ll have to enjoy this as much as he can for however long Zayn lets him.

He tastes clean, a little musky like Liam imagines most humans would, but it’s nice. More than nice. Liam couldn’t stop his insistent licking even if he wanted to, that’s how good this is. He’s so lost in the moment that he doesn’t even notice Zayn’s noises until Zayn is shuffling forward just enough for Liam to know he’s not there but far away enough that Liam can’t reach him.

“Don’t make me come, god,” Zayn mutters, squeezing the base of Liam’s cock hard. Liam whimpers but he nods and relaxes. “Good,” he continues, leaning back so Liam can press his face forward again.

This time, Liam only waits a few hard licks and gentle nips before pointing his tongue and pushing in. He hears Zayn’s wail this time, doesn’t dare stop until he literally can’t anymore and Zayn’s stretched around his tongue in the most unbearably tight-hot way. He waits for Zayn to relax and say, “Okay,” before thrusting a few times, slow and steady like he knows Zayn likes.

“Fuck.” Zayn’s hand squeezes tighter but Liam barely notices, his mind focused on the way the man above him begins to rock back and forth, his own hard dick sometimes skimming over Liam’s chest.

Fuck indeed. Liam already feels on cloud nine as he gets his own saliva all over his face and Zayn’s bum and even the back of his thighs. They’re both so lost in the moment that when Zayn starts to shake and rock even harder, it’s unexpected and intense. Liam is disoriented and disappointed when suddenly everything is gone, Zayn’s bum and his hand and his heat and smell. Liam whines a little.

“Fuck, babe.” Zayn’s voice comes from the side of the bed. Liam stirs and though he can’t see, he still turns his head in the direction. “Fuck,” Zayn says again, “Almost made me come… Don’t wanna come on your mouth though…”

“Love you,” Liam can’t help saying.

Zayn hums out, “Love you too,” this time his voice coming from the other side of the bed. Liam may be getting his hopes up, but he hopes that soft noise is Zayn opening the side drawer—the drawer they keep the lube and condoms in. They really don’t need the condoms since they stopped using them last month after both getting checked, but they’re nice if they just want a quickie.

Tonight isn’t for a quickie though, so Liam hopes Zayn only grabs the lube.

The next time Zayn settles over him, his bum is on Liam’s cock rather than his face, and Liam bucks up uncontrollably with a sigh. Zayn isn’t heavy—never has been—but his barely-there weight is still wonderful, still anchoring Liam back to the ground. He doesn’t need to get too lost too fast.

“Look so pretty, babe,” murmurs Zayn, his hands sliding up and down Liam’s chest lightly, fingertips just barely catching on Liam’s nipples and making him squirm. Liam bucks up again for some kind of friction, and revels in the way it makes Zayn fall forward, chest to Liam’s now. “You sneaky butt,” he says, nipping affectionately at Liam’s chin, “Did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Doesn’t matter if I did,” Liam says back. He turns his face to catch Zayn’s mouth with his own. Zayn kisses back instantly, his lips melding with Liam’s so perfectly it has Liam sighing and almost forgetting about his cock.

“Z,” he whispers. By now his wrists are burning a little from how much he’s been tugging; he can’t even imagine how bad it’ll be when Zayn finally rides him.

“Yeah,” replies Zayn. He kisses Liam once more then sits up again, the sound of their bottle of lube clicking open, and Liam squirms again, eagerness probably making him look desperate. Sew him, his boyfriend is naked and on top of him and he can’t see or reach out to him. It’s a bit disconcerting, but Liam will push through if he gets more kisses and maybe a bum on his dick any time soon.

Liam can hear when Zayn finally puts a finger in himself—two, if the noise he makes is anything to go by. Liam thinks it’s wonderful that he knows Zayn’s noises with one finger apart from Zayn’s noises with two fingers. He probably didn’t need just one, open enough from Liam’s mouth that he could slide in two right away and not feel any discomfort.

Liam really wishes he could see what Zayn is doing right now, or at least reach around to feel for himself, but he can hear Zayn’s breath hitch as he twists his own fingers, can feel his fingers brush against his thigh every time they pull out. Hearing is good enough, Liam muses, at least for now, until he can’t take it anymore and has to bed Zayn to see his pretty eyes again.

Zayn lets out a barely audible, “Fuck,” when he adds a third finger, just like always, and Liam whimpers because it’s been so long since his cock has been touched properly and it’s starting to hurt and he is kind of desperate for Zayn to sit on him proper-like.

“Zayn.” Liam tugs at his restraints again but to no avail, and frowns a little as Zayn’s breath hitches because, well. Zayn probably feels so good right now and all Liam can do is lie there and listen and hope for the rare knuckle-brush to his thigh.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zayn whimpers back, the slick down of his fingers popping out filling the room and Liam’s ears so wonderfully. “Got you,” he says again as he clicks open the bottle and pours the cold liquid over Liam’s dick.

It’s so expected yet cold that Liam jerks and gasps loudly, wrists pulling at the tie even harder now. It’s cold for all of the two seconds it takes for Zayn to close the bottle, throw it somewhere else, and then it gets warm as Zayn’s fingers wrap around and spread the liquid.

Zayn kisses Liam like his life depends on it as he spreads his legs even more, holds Liam’s cock in place, and sinks down just enough to have them both trembling moaning. Even with the prep Zayn is tight, always is, and Liam feels like he’s being sucked up into the most pleasurable thing ever. He’d probably pass out if it weren’t for Zayn baring down even more and sending sparks up his spine.

“Fuck,” Liam can’t help but say. He bites his lip hard as Zayn sinks down the last couple of inches, Zayn’s breath hot and fanning over his neck so wonderfully. “Fuck,” he says again when Zayn kisses up his neck and [on his mouth](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/79650293/original.gif) as he rolls his hips just once, to get them both used to the sensation.

“You feel so good,” Zayn whispers as he rolls his hips again and again, and soon Liam is trembling from how good it feels.

“You do— _ah_ —too.”

Liam wants to hold Zayn’s hips, keep him still for at least a little while longer because already this feels too good and he doesn’t want to shoot off too soon. That would be embarrassing, and Liam is hoping he manages to get Zayn to come first.

“Always so big,” Zayn comments some more. He hasn’t stopped moving, rocking back and forth in slow movements that have Liam bucking his hips and whining a little. Zayn is so hot and tight, feels too good at the moment. Liam doesn’t know how he’s ever survived through fucking Zayn, let alone when Zayn is riding him and marking up his neck.

The next time Zayn moves, he pulls up a couple of inches before slamming back down, punching the breath out of both of them. He does it again, almost pulling all the way off, and slams down even harder. “Zayn,” Liam pants, unable to keep his own hips still.

“Liam,” Zayn says back in the same tone of voice, and Liam gets the feeling it’s because of how good he’s feeling. Liam can tell what Zayn is looking for, knows it by the way Zayn’s hands hold his hips down and he starts falling back at different angles. It’s hot and wet and Liam wouldn’t have it any other way.

Especially when Zayn seems to find what he’s looking for, shuddering to a stop as he scratches up Liam’s sides. “Fuck!” Zayn yells. It’s the loudest Zayn’s been tonight.

Liam plants his feet flat on the bed when Zayn lifts back up, bucks his hips as Zayn slams back down, and the resulting noise Zayn lets out is the most beautiful Liam has ever heard. It’s not a scream or a cry or a moan, not a groan either, but it’s still the sexiest thing and it has Liam crying out himself, wishing his fingertips could dig into Zayn’s hipbones.

Zayn probably won’t mind. They love leaving marks on each other. Zayn especially loves if it’s been a long day without Liam, being able to press his thumb into one on his thigh or hip, being able to feel how Liam was there the night before, remembering. Zayn admitted to liking the marks probably about two weeks into their relationship, Liam admitting the same thing but making Zayn promise none would be visible.

Liam knows he probably has a dark bruise on his neck by now, but he knows enough from his sisters to cover it up properly for work.

Liam gets the breath punched out of him when Zayn slams back down again and kisses him hard, grinding back hard. It feels like Liam could come any minute now. He wishes his stamina was better, but he’s still working on it; Zayn _is_ the only person he’s ever been with sexually. He has a feeling Zayn doesn’t really mind all that much anyway.

Fingers trail over the blindfold, back behind Liam’s head that he lifts up, until the tie is slipping down his face and then thrown somewhere behind Zayn. It takes a couple moments for Liam’s eyes to adjust to the light of the room, and then a couple more until Zayn isn’t blurry anymore.

The first thing Liam can even think of is, “So beautiful,” because Zayn is sweaty all over, ink darker than normal, cock leaking and curved towards his stomach and so hard it looks like it hurts. Liam desperately wants to get his mouth on it, or at least his hands, but neither are available options so he settles for looking right in Zayn’s eyes and saying, “I love you so much,” on a particularly hard thrust.

Zayn loses his balance a little. His fingers dig into Liam’s stomach to keep himself steady, and Liam is muttering sorry instantly. “It’s alright,” Zayn says back, staying still for a minute, probably to catch his breath. Liam shifts his hips up again just slightly because he can’t help himself, and Zayn smiles as he rocks back. “Just startled me. Love you too, by the way.”

“ ‘M Already close,” he admits quietly, tugging on the tie holding his wrists a little more. Now he can see the way Zayn’s eyes travel up to watch his wrists, a sparkle in his eyes like he wants to free them but is holding himself back.

“Me too.” Zayn starts up again, nails scratching up Liam’s abdomen, catching over his nipples and making him buck up again. “So close,” he whispers.

Liam watches Zayn’s dick bob, harder than ever, and really hopes he’ll make Zayn come from this alone. It’s only ever happened a few times before, which sounds depressing, but neither of them really care. Liam loves gripping Zayn’s dick while fucking him, pumping it in time with his thrusts—it’s wonderful to know he’s making Zayn feel good from both sides.

Now though, he’d love to see if he can do it, if he can fuck up into Zayn and make him lose balance as he shoots all over Liam’s stomach and chest.

“Z-Zayn,” Liam whimpers as he fucks up harder, meeting Zayn on his down thrusts, going until they’re both moaning and shaking. Lights pop behind his eyelids every time he closes his eyes, and he feels like he could burst any second. He says as much, Zayn crying out a second later after Liam changes the angle and is fucking right over his prostate.

This whole time Liam thought he’d be tied up until it was over, so he’s surprised when Zayn unties that tie too and lets his wrists fall. Liam doesn’t even care about how sore they feel; the second he realizes they’re free, he wraps his hands around Zayn’s hips as much as he can and fucks up into him better now that he has something to hold on to.

“Gonna come,” Zayn cries out, head thrown back as he slams back down on Liam so hard they’re both seeing stars, “ _Fuck_ —‘M coming Liam, _fuck_ ing fuck me, ah!”

Liam watches in amazement as Zayn shoots out between them, managing to keep his eyes open for a few moments until it, apparently, becomes too much and he hunches over. Liam doesn’t know how he’s survived this long, but when Zayn bites his nipple to keep himself quiet, he can’t hold back anymore.

“Shit shit, Zayn!” Liam yells, his orgasm ripping out of him in sharp waves as he spills inside Zayn’s tight heat. His fingers do dig into Zayn’s skin just like he wanted, deep enough to have Zayn crying out again against his chest.

Both are breathing heavily as they come down, the air around them cooling off and chilling Liam until he has goosebumps where Zayn isn’t touching him. Liam slowly brings his hands around over Zayn’s bum, up his back, one stopping at his shoulder and the other dragging through his sweat-matted hair.

Zayn sighs and seems to relax even more, if it’s even possible.

They lay like that for a while, until the air gets too cold and Liam’s too sensitive to be inside Zayn anymore. He slowly slips out, wincing a little, then relaxes against the sheets as Zayn’s breathing starts to slow.

One of them needs to get up, wet a flannel to clean, change the sheets too, probably, but neither really feel like it right now. Liam’s just received the best graduation present anybody could ask for, and he doesn’t want to remove any moments by making either of them move in the near future.

It’s quiet and peaceful, and Liam loves his boy on top of him right now. He’s the happiest he could ever be.

-

“I still can’t believe you got this tattoo purely for Zayn.”

Liam rolls his eyes at the laptop screen and pulls his shirt back down over the white bandage covering half his torso. “I love him, Ruth,” he says to his sister, “Why wouldn’t I? Plus, it matches the one on his ribs so I doubt he’s going to complain.”

“Two years ago you said you would never get a tattoo because the needles freak you out. And now you want matching ones with your boyfriend just because he’s got a bunch? What the hell? I’ve been trying to get brother/sister tattoos with you ever since you were old enough.”

Ruth really looks torn up about this so Liam sits up straighter and asks with a careful voice, “What did you have in mind?”

“What do you mean?” Ruth asks, eyeing Liam with a glint in her eyes that Liam knows is hope.

He thinks about it, and yeah, he’s older now, he’s more mature (mostly), and he doesn’t frown at the thought of letting a needle pierce his skin hundreds of times in a row. Yes, he’d love to get brother/sister tattoos with Ruth. Nicola as well. Ruth and Nicola already have matching tattoos on their wrists. He thinks it was only a matter of time before he gave in.

“I’d love to get matching tattoos with you. And Nicola too, whenever I see her next. Just as long as they’re not something crazy like a giants dog’s face on my back or whatever.”

Ruth laughs at that. “No! Gods no. I was thinking we could get each other’s initials on our shoulders or something.”

Liam rolls his eyes bit he laughs along with her, up until he notices the battery life on his laptop is slow and that Zayn will be home any minute now. “Ruth, I’ve gotta go,” he says once she’s calmed down. “Battery’s gonna die and Zayn is due any minute now.”

“Alright, fine,” he sighs overdramatically but she still smiles, and Liam smiles right back. “I’ll try and be here when mum Skypes you next week. Love you lots.”

Liam smiles once more before exiting out of the Skype window he had open. Then he shut off his laptop and went to put it on the charger, fluffing his hair out in the hallway mirror while on the way to the kitchen. He knows Zayn doesn’t care what his hair looks like, but he still wants to look decent for him.

Knowing that Zayn really will be here soon, Liam sets out to making tea—a splash of milk and no sugar to Zayn, just how he likes—then leans on the counter in wait with his own tea in hands.

He’s a bit nervous, if he’s being honest. Zayn has never shown particular interest in couple’s tattoos, though he’s never shown any type of disinterest in them either. Liam really hopes he likes them, especially Liam’s, because, well. That wouldn’t be a good thing if Zayn didn’t. Deep down, Liam knows he really has nothing to worry about. Zayn has been encouraging him to get a tattoo, even if a small one, for a while now.

There’s a short moment where Liam is completely still, the sound of keys jangling on the other side of their apartment door faint but just loud enough that he can hear, then the door is open and Zayn is stepping through looking beautiful as ever. There’s a bit of blue paint on his jaw, as well as all over his clothes, but when doesn’t he come from work with paint on him? Almost never.

He stays quiet but shuffles around a bit, setting his empty tea mug on the counter, in wait for Zayn to finish taking his shoes and jacket off.

“Hi love,” Zayn says, and when Liam looks up he’s right there in front of him, big smile painting his face. “Are you feeling better? I still hate that I had to leave you here alone all day.”

“I’m fine, babe.” Liam reaches out for him, pulling Zayn’s arms around his neck and hugging him close. He winces a little when Zayn’s torso bumps into his ribs, but hugs Zayn even tighter. “I feel perfectly fine now. No need to worry.”

Zayn pulls away and looks at Liam with a contemplative expression. “You do look better now, less pale. But I still worried all day. I love you and I’m going to worry about you if you’re feeling sickly, alright?”

Liam rolls his eyes but he presses a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips and sighs. “I know, I know. I love you too, by the way. And I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Zayn’s face lights up—he secretly loves surprises even though he swears he hates them. Liam knows though.

“Yeah. And I really think you’re going to love it—well, I hope you will anyway—”

“Of course I’ll love it. I love everything you give me.”

“Stop being a sap,” teases Liam, giving Zayn’s shoulder a playful shove. Zayn’s quick in grabbing Liam’s hand before it falls again and he kisses the knuckles. “Anyway,” Liam continues, “I can’t show it to you for a couple of hours but I figured we could spend that time eating out? Also, there’s hot tea there for you on the counter.”

Zayn looks like Liam hung the stars himself as he gulps down half the tea in one go. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Liam doesn’t reply, but he does smile down at the floor and leans against the counter again, waiting. Eventually Zayn finishes the tea, setting his cup in the sink next to Liam’s, then he asks, “We eating here?”

“No.” Liam reaches out to grab Zayn’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he says, “I was going to make some of that goulash that you like, but Harry texted earlier and invited us over for dinner. Said Ni and Josh might be coming too.”

“Do I have to wait until after we get back for my surprise?”

After making a show of thinking about it—because Liam is nothing if not a tease, by now—Liam smirks and says, “Yeah. Probably be best if we wait until we get back.”

With a dramatic and drawn out groan, Zayn rolls his eyes and stomps off down the hall. Liam follows, giggling and reaching out to grab Zayn’s wrist before he even makes it through their bedroom door. Zayn tries to pull his wrist away but Liam doesn’t let him, forcing him to turn around. “What?!” Zayn exclaims, though his lips are twitching like he’s barely holding back a smile and his eyes are sparkling.

“Stop being dramatic—” Liam kisses Zayn’s cheek, then jaw, then softly over his pule-point, “—yeah?”

“I’ll be dramatic if I want to,” Zayn says back a little sassily but he leans in for a quick kiss and offers Liam a smile before heading to the closet. Liam carefully lies back on the bed, hands clasped behind his head as he stares up at the multicolored ceiling (a result of a bad day and Zayn having an abundance of paint). After a long few minutes, Zayn’s voice drifts from inside their closet, “Think they’d care if I wear joggers? Not really in the mood for jeans anymore.”

Liam calls back, “Wear whatever you want love. You always look beautiful to me.”

Zayn’s head pops out of the closet, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, love. But I meant—do they want us to dress all nice? Or is it just a get together?”

“I think it’s just dinner. No need to freak out about what you’re wearing. Just friends ‘s all.” Liam stretches, his toes dragging over the cold floor, hands stretched back over the other side of their bed. It feels nice to stretch, although the skin around his ribs is tingling now so he sits up again just as Zayn is waking back into the bedroom wearing Liam’s black joggers and Liam’s Thor t-shirt.

“If they get upset I’ll just say you drugged me and made me wear these.”

Liam scoffs. “Whatever. We all know how much you like stealing my clothes. Don’t even deny it.”

Zayn saunters over with a certain glint in his eyes that has Liam squirming, leaning back against his elbows as Zayn straddles his thighs. Though Zayn doesn’t know about Liam’s new tattoo, he seems to know to not touch anywhere around Liam’s ribs. He tangles his fingers in Liam’s hair instead and pulls him in for a kiss, already deepening after the first touch.

“Can’t help it if I wanna smell like my boyfriend,” he murmurs through a kiss. Liam smiles and kisses back just a little more before pushing Zayn off him to the side so he lands on the bed. Jumping up, he makes his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the front door.

“Time to go,” he yells out, slipping on some convers he’s pretty sure Harry left over here at one point.

“Be patient!” Zayn yells back. “I’ve still gotta clean this paint off my face.”

“Fucking paint,” Liam mutters to himself with a smile.

-

Niall is drags Liam to the kitchen as soon as he’s through Harry and Louis’ front door, yelling behind him, “I’ll take care of him Zayn, don’t worry!”

Liam should’ve known this would happen. The blurry picture he took on Snapchat would not be enough to satisfy Niall, not until he could see the actual tattoo himself. Liam snatches his hand back but follows Niall anyway, his hand rubbing over the bandages that are under his jumper. It was too warm for jumpers outside, which almost never happens, but Liam didn’t want to risk Zayn feeling the bandage and forcing the surprise out of him early.

Harry is in the kitchen too, finishing up a pitcher of margaritas, “Peach,” he answers after Liam asks. His famous fajita and fixings are all laid out across the island, smelling delicious, like always. “Thanks,” he says after Liam says so out loud.

“Alright, lemme see.” Niall starts tugging at Liam’s jumper, while Harry rounds the island with the large pitcher of light pink. He’s looking too, obviously just as curious as Niall.

Liam pushes Niall’s hands away but he lifts his jumper all the same, sneaking a peak over his shoulder to make sure Zayn is still out in the living room with Louis and Josh. Niall barely skims his hands over the bandage but Liam still feels it, wincing a bit and stepping away.

“Careful,” he says quietly. He puts the jumper back in place but smiles at Niall and Harry again. “Can’t take it off for a couple more hours. ‘S why I asked if we could all hang out here for dinner to distract Zayn.”

“We haven’t had dinner together like this since me and Lou moved in, so we were plenty willing.” Harry sets the pitcher next to the six margarita glasses, then turns to Liam again to say, “Louis promised he wouldn’t say anything about it, but he didn’t promise not to drag you aside and get a peek like Niall here did.”

“Oh well. Zayn already knows he’s got a surprise waiting for him once we get home. If he knows you all know he’ll just be even more excited about it when we get home.”

“I’m already excited, you twat.” Liam spins around to see Zayn, trailed by Louis and Josh, venturing into the kitchen. “Smells delicious, Harry, by the way.” Then to Liam, “So everybody here already knows?”

Louis drapes an arm over Zayn’s shoulder and plants a kiss on his cheek, smirking when Zayn rolls his eyes. Liam smiles, loves how well they all get along. “We sure do,” Louis announces with a proud smile. “Well, we know what it is, just not the full details. Haven’t seen a decent picture of it yet.”

Liam tries to look away, but Louis catches his eyes before he can and smirks at him. He can see Josh about to say something, but wanting to get off the topic, Liam throws his hands up and says, “Alright, yeah. We all know the surprise except Zayn and it’s fun to tease him and all, but I’m hungry so let’s eat.”

“Let’s eat!” Niall crows after him, nudging him to the side to get to the plates first.

Liam steps back until he’s shoulder to shoulder with Zayn, leans down over to whisper, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Zayn’s fingers trail along Liam’s back until they’re wrapping around his hip, pulling him closer for [a side hug](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CA-_-_BWEAAx33b.png). Luckily, he’s pressed to the opposite side of Liam’s tattoo, so Liam doesn’t have to worry about him accidentally touching it. “Don’t be. These fuckers can be smug all they want but they don’t know half the things I do about you.” Zayn’s lips tickle Liam’s ear, but he’s smiling all the same.

He’s right; Zayn knows more about Liam than anybody ever will, hopefully, and Liam plans on keeping it that way for a very long time.

“Love you,” he says back, eyeing the food, “Now please can we eat?”

Zayn rolls his eyes but says yes anyway.

-

“Okay, we’re home. Now can I have my present?”

Liam kicks his shoes off and rolls his eyes. “You can’t wait ten more seconds until we get to the bedroom?” Really, it doesn’t matter where he shows Zayn. The bathroom would be the best because he could throw away the bandage and put the lotion on right after like the tattoo artist said, but the lighting in their bedroom is better and he’d rather be sitting on their bed anyway.

Once in the bedroom, Liam strips down to just his briefs and jumper, then crawls up until his back is against the headboard. The special lotion he bought at the parlor today is sitting on the bedside table—how Zayn didn’t notice it before, Liam doesn’t know—and their duvet is pushed down to the end of the bed.

Zayn comes in the bedroom just a couple seconds later, socks in hand as he pads barefooted to throw them in the hamper. Then he crawls on hands and knees up the bed, eyeing Liam with a sly smile as his hands slide up Liam’s bare thighs, fingers just barely catching under his briefs before Liam pushes the intruding hands away.

“Later,” he tells a frowning Zayn, “That’s not the surprise.”

“Well what’s the surprise then?” Zayn nips along Liam’s jaw, hand palming over Liam’s mostly soft cock through his briefs.  He whispers, “I really wanna suck you off and I don’t want to have to wait much longer.”

Liam shudders, letting Zayn kiss along his neck, but he eventually catches both of Zayn’s hands in his own and holds them still on the bed, away from his semi. “Just wait. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

With a small sigh, Zayn sits back against Liam’s thighs in wait. Liam presses a chaste kiss to Zayn’s cheek. He’s thankful for the room between them now as he slowly and carefully maneuvers his jumper up and off his body, throwing it to the floor.

Immediately Zayn’s eyeing the large bandage over Liam’s ribs, fingers reaching out to touch the edge of the white bandage softly. Zayn doesn’t even look up as he asks, “This a tattoo? ‘S that why there’s a new bottle of lotion on the table?”

Of course Zayn saw it, whether it was just now or earlier. He’s more curious than he lets on, Liam knows this, and he nods. “Had to wait to take the cover off until now. I’ve had today off work for a couple weeks now.”

“So you lied about being sick this morning.” It’s not a question, nor does Zayn seem upset about it at all. He’s still touching along the edges, so Liam nudges his hands away and starts peeling at the medical tape. It doesn’t stick painfully like normal tape or band aids do, of which he is very thankful for, and soon enough the tape and gauze is all in a pile on the bedside table.

Liam watches Zayn’s face for any reactions; he knows what it looks like, stared at it in the mirror for five minutes before he was forced to sit back down so they could bandage it up. He really wants to know what Zayn thinks of it though, because Zayn is the reason he bought it.

“ _The World Is Our Canvas_ ,” Zayn reads out loud, still staring at the words he wrote himself.

It’s something Zayn was contemplating on getting on his own ribs, rather than the paint brushes. Earlier this morning Liam snuck the page out of Zayn’s sketch book and took it with him, and now the tattoo is in Zayn’s hand writing, simple cursive letters in all black.

“You got this for me?” Zayn finally looks back up, and when he does, Liam breaks into his own smile at the tears he sees pooling in Zayn’s eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did,” he answers softly, thumbing over Zayn’s hip bones through the joggers. “Wanted to match you.”

“Oh my— _fuck_ Liam.” Zayn surges forward and kisses the air right out of Liam, his hips dipping forward against Liam’s. He’s mindful of Liam’s tattoo, careful to not press too close to Liam’s torso, and he doesn’t let up until Liam is pushing him away and gasping for breath. “I love you. Fuck, I love you so much Liam.”

“Love you too,” Liam barely manages to get out before Zayn is kissing him again.

Liam is glad Zayn likes it. Deep down, he knew Zayn would, knew he was just being a worrywart about all this mostly. Zayn’s reaction is probably the best he could get, and Liam couldn’t be happier.

He really couldn’t.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you,” Zayn murmurs back.

Yeah, they really couldn’t be happier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys catch the four surprises I left in there for you? ;) It's because ily all so much!! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jake__kat) if you are wanna talk outside the comments. :)
> 
> — Kat Xx


End file.
